Mi Mayor Tesoro
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: A veces la decisiones que tomamos en la vida, no siempre son las correctas. Pero el tiempo nos ayuda a verlas desde otra perspectiva y tenemos la opción de remediarlas. Sólo que hay que saber hacerlo a tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy._

* * *

 **UNO**

 _Central Park. New York_

Sentada en una banca del parque, la mujer observaba a su pequeña sobrina de tres años jugar con pequeñines de su misma edad.

—Katie es hora de volver a casa.

—Po favor tía Anny, un shatito más.

—Cariño mamá se enojara si llegamos tarde.

—Po favor—dijo la pequeña haciendo un tierno pucherito que derretía el corazón de cualquier ser humano.

—Como decirte que no cuando me haces esas caritas. En eso te pareces a tu mamá, cariño. Sólo diez minutos más.

—Gacias tia—dijo la pequeña dando un beso en la mejilla a esta.

Mientras la observaba reunirse nuevamente con sus amiguitos, un joven castaño se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Ah?—levanto la mirada para observar al recién llegado.

—¿Si no le molesta que me siente a su lado?

—Claro que no. Es público.

—No me gustaría incomodarla.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Para nada. Puede sentarse si quiere. —sonrio igual.

—Es un día hermoso, ¿no lo cree?

—Si.—la presencia de guapo castaño la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Es de por aquí?

—Si.—respondio tímidamente.

Al notar el nerviosismo y miedo en esta...

—Soy Archibald Cornwell. —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Eh...Anna... Anna Britter.

—Es un gusto conocerla Anna. Tiene un lindo nombre.

—Gracias. Pero prefiero que me llamen Anny.

—Esta bien Anny. Mis amigos me dicen Archie.

—Katie ten cuidado, cariño. —Dijo la morena al observar correr a la pequeña.

—¿Es su hija?

—¿Katie?

—Supongo que así debe llamarse.

—Oh no, es mi sobrina. Pero la quiero como si lo fuera. Es una pequeña encantadora.

—Es muy hermosa. Y una sonrisa contagiosa.—dijo observando a Katie.—¿Cuantos años tiene?—pregunto curioso.

—Dentro de una semana cumple los cuatro. Para ser más exacta el sábado.

—¡Es perfecta!—exclamo

—¿Perdon?

—Tengo una agencia de publicidad. Y estamos buscando el perfil de una niña para nuestra nueva campaña. Y ella encaja perfectamente para lo que buscamos.

—No creó que...

—Dejame explicarte antes de que se trata. Por favor—la interrumpió.—Una marca muy reconocida esta por lanzar una nueva línea de shampoo para niños. Y buscamos caras nuevas para la publicidad. Y creó que Katie encaja perfectamente para eso.

—Dudo que su madre acepte.

—Piensalo. Además de ser bien pagada, recibirá durante tres años productos gratis, ropa y accesorios para ella. Es una buena oportunidad. —le extendió una tarjeta.—Piensalo y llámame. Te estaré esperando.

Se marchó dejando a la morena pensativa.

— _"Master publicidad G &C"_—leyo cuidadosamente la tarjeta. —Katie, es hora de volver. Vamos que tenemos que buscar a mamá para almorzar.

...

 _Máster publicidad G &C. Oficina principal._

—La encontre—dijo efusivamente entrando al lugar.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?—dijo su socio frunciendo el ceño.

—Encontre la cara perfecta para la campaña. La niña es perfecta. Es hermosa. Tienes que verla Terry.—dijo eufórico.

—¿De que hablas?

—La niña para el comercial. Cabello con pequeños risos, entre rubio y castaño claro. Unos ojos impresionantes, azules. Y una sonrisa que compra a cualquiera. Es excelente, Terry.

—¿Y donde esta esa criatura tan perfecta?

—Bueno...—dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo— Aún no es seguro. Falta convencer a la madre.

—Llegas aquí diciendo que ya la tenías y aún ni siquiera hablaste con la madre. ¿Es una broma, verdad?

—Hable con su tía. Estoy seguro que la convenceré.

—Con eso no hacemos nada. Son sus padres quienes tienen que dar la situación, Archie.

—Pero estoy más que seguro que llamará.

—Ojala. Porque nos están presionando para comenzar y aún no encontramos a niña.

—Esperemos hasta mañana. ¿Si?

—Esta bien. Sólo hasta mañana.—tomo su saco—Llamame si tienes alguna noticia.

—¿Te vas?

—Prometi a Karen pasarla a buscar para almorzar. Ocupare tu, que no creó regresar hasta mañana. Pasaré por lo de mis padres.

—Esta bien. Yo me encargó. Saludalos de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se marchó.

—Ay por Dios Anny, llama que mi futuro depende de ti.—dijo juntando sus manos y con la mirada al techo.—hazme ese milagro Dios.

...

 _NY Presbyterian Columbia University Medical Center_

—Dra White, la Srita Anna y su pequeña la esperan—dijo la secretaria entrando al consultorio.

—Dile que en cinco minutos me desocupó y estoy con ellas

—Bien Dra. Una cosa mas, aquí estan los estudios del Sr Growney.

—Era hora que los enviaran. Nose porque se tardaron tanto cuando los pedi con caracter de urgencia. Gracias Marie—dijo con una gran sonrisa—no se que haría sin ti.

—Para eso estoy Dra.

—¿Me haces el último favor? ¿Le entregas este sobre al Dr Andrew, dile que se comunique conmigo en cuanto lo vea, si?

—Ahora lo hago.

—Gracias Marie.—dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

En la sala de espera la esperaban ansiosa una pequeña con su tía...

—Mami mami...—dijo la pequeña corriendo a sus brazos.

—Hola mi tesoro. Te extrañe—dio varios besos en los cachetitos a la niña.—¿Como se portó, Annie?

—Muy bien, como siempre—le guiño el ojo a Katie la cual río dulcemente.

—Bueno. Ya que nos portamos tan bien. Iremos de compra y te haré un hermoso regalo luego de almorzar. ¿Que te parece, tesoro?

—Siiii mami. Te amo.

—Yo también amor. Vamos a comer que mamita muere de hambre.

Salieron las tres, ambas mayores tomando la manitas de la pequeña.

 _Ya en el restaurante..._

—Candy...¿ Alguna vez pensaste en dejar a Katie participar en algún comercial?—dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Ah?—la miró sorprendida— No. ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Te conozco Anna Britter...

—Simple curiosidad amiga... Katie es una nena preciosa. Creó que sería la cara perfecta en cualquier publicidad.

—No. No me gustaría exponer a mi hija en algo a si—dijo algo nerviosa.

—Esta bien. No tienes porque preocuparte. Sólo era una pregunta.

—Esta bien. Pero mi respuesta es no.

—¿Tienes miedo que su padre aparezca?

—No—dijo seria—. Eso no me preocupa. El tuvo la oportunidad y la rechazó.—sus ojos se le aguaron.

—Candy, perdón. No debí tocar el tema. Es que no entiendo como pudo hacer algo así.—dijo con tristeza.

— Puedo evitarlo. Aun me duele. No se sentía preparado. Y cuando se lo dije—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—no quiso saber nada. Nos hizo a un lado.

—¿Mami poque estas shodando?—la pequeña bajo se su silla para abrazar a su mamá. —¿Te nuene la panshita mami?

—No amor. Es...es sólo que me entró una basurita en el ojo—sonrio.

—Te daré un beshito así no nuene más.

—Eres tan dulce Katie —dijo Anny.

—Bueno basta de lloronas. Es hora de comer el postre.

—Siiii...pudin de chocodate—dijo Katie sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Pudin de chocolate para las tres—dijo la madre.

—Candy, Patty me dijo que averiguó el colegio para Katie. Dice que hay una vacante.

—¿De verdad? Me das una alegría inmensa amiga. Ese colegio es excelente para mi pequeña.

—Mañana mismo iré hablar con ella.

—¿Me harías ese favor?

—Claro amiga, por mi ahijada hago todo.—ruo y beso la mejilla de Katie.—Mañana a primera hora iremos.

—Gracias amiga. Te debo tanto. El hospital me roba mucho tiempo. Tomare unas vacaciones antes de que Katie comience las clases. Quiero pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Me parece perfecto. Te hará bien a ti tambien descansar un poco.

Hora más tarde. Anny se despidió de ellas. Madre e hija se dirigieron a

Toys 'R Us en Times Square. Lugar favorito de la pequeña Katie.

...

 _Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad..._

— _Con el Sr Archibald Cornwell_

— _ **Si, el habla.**_

— _Soy Anny..._

— _ **¿Anny?**_

— _La chica del parque... Ud me dio su tarjeta_

— _ **Oh si**_ _—dijo feliz—_ _ **¿Ya lo pensaste?**_

— _Si.¿ Le parece que nos veamos mañana?_

— _ **¿Puedes venir a la empresa?**_

— _Esta bien..._

— _ **Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 8hs.**_

— _¿Eh... Podría ser tipo 10hs.?_

— _ **Perfecto. Será a las diez entonces. Trae a la pequeña.**_

— _Ahi estaremos._

Corto la llamada dejando feliz al castaño.

—Espero no estar haciendo mal. Pero se que será una gran oportunidad para Katie, y Candy me lo va a agradecer.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer mi historia. :-)_

* * *

 **DOS**

Después de una tarde entretenida entre compras y juegos. Madre e hija llegaban cansadas a su cálido hogar.

—Nana, llegamos.—dijo Candy cargada de bolsas tratando de ingresar al lugar.

—Vaya. Veo que arrasaron con las tiendas.—reia la mujer mayor mientras ayudaba a la rubia.

—Mami me compo mucho shegalos.

—Lleva esto a tu cuarto, tesoro.—dijo su madre entregándole un oso de peluche.—Ahora sube Ponny para darte tu baño.

—Quedo bañame con mi mami.—dijo haciendo su tierno pucherito.

—Esta bien amor. Ahora subo.

—La consientes demasiado.

—No puedo negarme. Ella es mi mayor tesoro.

—Lo se, cariño. Pero no es bueno para la pequeña.

—Patty me dijo que hay una vacante para el colegio. Asi que pronto comenzará las clases y mientras lo haga quiero aprovecharla.

—Tus padres llamaron. Dicen que llegaran el martes. Quieren estar antes para el cumpleaños de Katie.

—Si tu te quejas porque la consiento. Morirás cuando tengas a mamá y a papá aquí.

—Ya me imaginó lo que será esta casa.—Ire a preparar la bañera. Me olvidaba, llamo el Dr Andrew, dijo que lo llamaras bien llegues.

—Ok. Gracias nana. Ahora lo hago. Pediré comida para la cena. Tu descansa por esta noche.

—Me gusta ese hombre para ti. Además adora a tu hija y ella a él.

—Ya lo se Nana. Albert se ha portado tan generoso conmigo.

—Ese hombre te ama querida. Has cumplido veintiséis años. Eres joven aun. Deberías aceptar su propuesta, necesitas a alguien con quien compartir tus alegrías y tristezas. Un hombre en tu vida, hija.—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

—Un hombre con quien compartir... Albert...—suspiro.

 **oooooo**

 _ **Londres**_

 _Mansión de la familia White Andley._

— Claris, prepara mi equipaje y el del Sr, por favor.

— Sus hijos estaran muy contentos de verlos,

—Si querida, hace tiempo que no vienen a Londres, si no viajamos nosotros ellos no lo hacen— decía su madre con nostalgia mientras miraba el portarretrato que tenía en su mano con una foto de su pequeña nieta. Y otra sus dos hijos.

—Se ha convertido en una gran Dra la Srita Candy.— dijo esta con una sincera sonrisa.

— Lo es, estamos tan orgulloso de nuestros hijos. Pero bien, no nos entretengamos en la plática porque no terminaremos de empacar y no quiero a un William molesto

—terminare en unos minutos mi Sra., con su permiso.

—¿Enviaste lo que te pedí?

—Si Sra. Llegaran antes que uds.

—Gracias Claris. Quiero que mi nieta tenga todos los mejores juguetes del mundo.

—Ud y el Sr William la consienten demasiado—rio la mujer.

—Es nuestra única nieta.

 **oooooo**

 _ **New York**_

 _Sentado sobre un fino sillón de cuero, con un vaso con whisky en su mano...aparentando estar sereno..._

—Cariño, he estado hablando con mi madre. Ella se encargará de organizar todo. Las invitaciones, el salón.

—¿Si? Que generosa tu madre—sono sarcástico.

—Amor cambia esa cara. Es nuestra boda. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la fecha. Para así imprimir las tarjetas y acordar el día para la ceremonia religiosa.

—Me da igual.

—Terry, hemos hablado miles de veces de lo mismo. No quiero repetirlo.

—No dijiste que tu madre lo haria...—su voz sonó fría.

— ¿Porque eres asi? Como si no te importara que nos vamos a casar. Es nuestra boda. Quiero que sea la envidia de todos.

—Llevamos un año y medio conviviendo nose porque ahora tanto apuro—dijo apretando la mandíbula mientras movía el líquido que contenía su vaso.

—No puedes obligarme a vivir así, Terry. Todas mis amigas ya estan casadas.

—Y con hijos.

—Bueno...yo no dije nada de hijos. No podríamos ahora. Tengo una carrera. Ademas eso arruinaria mi figura—dijo mientras delineaba con sus manos su cuerpo.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?

—Terry...

—¿Que?

— Últimamente estas enfadado todo el tiempo.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Quizas deberia irme unos dias a Miami con mama y dejarte descansar antes de la boda.

—¿sabes que?—ella se tenso—¡Quiero que te lagues!

—¿Que?—abrio los ojos como platos.

—Lo que escuchaaste.

—No puedes hacerme esto.—grito.

—Claro que puedo hacerte esto y todo lo que se me de la gana. ¿Tu querias tiempo? Ahora tienes todo el tiempo del mundo Elisa.

—No. No es lo mismo.

—Quiero que te lagues ahora mismo de mi casa—dijo furioso.

En ese momento sonó el móvil del castaño.

— _Archie..._

— _ **Tengo buenas noticias**_

— _Te escucho—dijo tajante._

— _ **¿Pasa algo? Te notó rato.**_

— _Lo de siempre... pero bueno, dime ¿que noticias tienes?_

— _ **Ya tenemos a la pequeña. Mañana ira a la empresa.**_

— _Eso es bueno. Nos vemos mañana entonces._

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al dormitorio.

—¿Que haces?

—Me voy a lo de mi madre. Creó que lo mejor será que te de un tiempo para que lo pienses mejor. Ahora estas cansado y no sabes lo que dices.

—No me hagas reír, mujer— se acercó a ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo— ¿Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta, verdad?

—Sueltame Terry, me haces daño.

—Creiste que este imbécil, que tienes al frente tuyo, no se enteraría, verdad...

—No se de que me hablas...

—Claro que lo sabes— grito.

Caminando hasta la mesa de luz que estaba a un lado de su cama, saco un sobre y luego se lo arrojó a la cara.

—¿Que es esto?—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Cuando regrese no quiero ver tu mugroso trasero en mi casa.—salio furioso dando un portazo.

La mujer tomó el sobre y vio las fotos. Estaba ella con su amante.

 **oooooo**

 _Después de haber hablado en el colegio. Anny se dirigió a la cita acordada._

 _Máster publicidad G &C_

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, cariño?—dijo la morena entrando a la agencia de la mano con la pequeña.

—Si, tía.

—Bien, sientate aquí. Yo Hablaré con la señorita.

Se acercó al escritorio de la mujer.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos dias—respondio amablemente —¿En que puedo ayudarla?

—Tengo una entrevista con el Sr Cornwell.

—Bien. Déjeme ver que ahora chequearemos. ¿Cual es su nombre?

—Anna Britter.—sonrio.

—Oh si. El Sr Cornwell la esta esperando. Acompañame por favor.

—Si, esperame que buscó a mi sobrina.

Se giro para llamar a Katie pero no la encontró.—¡Oh Dios!

—¿Que le ocurre señorita?—pregunto al ver la cara de susto de la mujer.

—Mi sobrina—dijo a punto de llorar. —La deje aquí.

—Tranquila. Preguntaré al portero si ha salido alguna niña.

—¡Candy me va a matar!

Mientras que en el pasillo se abrían las puertas del ascensor dando paso a una pequeña traviesa.

—mmm que gande dugar—dijo mientras caminaba la niña observando el lujoso edificio. Una voz llamó su atención.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, curiosa entro sigilisamente, encontró a un hombre sentado en un sillón apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Te nuene la panshita?—el hombre asustado levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban curioso.

—¿Que haces aquí pequeña? —sonrio

—¿Te nuene?

—No, estoy bien—le sonrio.

—¿Etas tiste?

—No. No estoy triste. Sólo un poco cansado.¿Tu como te llamas?

—Katie. ¿tu?

—Tienes un hermoso nombre, Katie. Tan hermoso como tu. Yo soy Terrence.

—T te teyen—no podía pronunciarlo. El río.

—Puedes decirme Terry. Y dime Katie, ¿Que haces por aquí? ¿viniste con mamá?

—Con mi tía Anny.

—Tu tía Anny. ¿Y donde esta ella?—la pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—No she

—Tengo una idea. Ven—la sento sobre el escritorio y marco el interlocutor.

— _Betty, aqui hay una niña, dice que vino con su tía Anny._

— _Oh, Sr Terrence. Gracias a Dios. Su tia esta desesperada. La estábamos buscando._

Corto la comunicación.

—Bien pequeña traviesa. Veo que armaste una revolución en la empresa.—ella sonrio.—¿Cuantos añitos tienes?—ella levantó su manito indicándole que tenía tres.

—Tes, el sábado es mi cumpeaños.

—Oh, que bien. Mira ¿te gustan los chocolates?

—si, pero mami dice que no debo comer antes de la comida.—dijo ella inocente.

—Eeeh...si, mami tiene mucha razón.

—Tus ojitos son azudes como los mios—el enarco una ceja y luego sonrio.

—Asi es. Son tan azules como los tuyo. Sabes. Eres una niña preciosa y muy pecosita.—eso le recordo a la única mujer que amó.

—Mami también tiene pequis—señalo su naricita.

—¿Y como se llama tu ma...

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Permiso Sr Terrence...—entro la secretaria seguida por Anny y Archie.

—Veo que ya conociste a nuestra pequeña estrella.—dijo Archie

—Katie—la morena corrió a levantar en brazos—que susto me diste.

—Taba con Teshy tía.

—Es una niña encantadora. —dijo sincero.

—Gracias. Lamento haberle ocasionado algún disgusto Sr...

—Grandchester... Terrence Grandchester—extendio su mano.

—Anna Britter. Es un placer conocerlo. Pero creó que será mejor que nos vayamos, Katie.

—¿Pero aún no hemos hablado?—dijo Archie preocupado.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde.

—¿Por lo menos podría darnos una dirección o un teléfono para comunicarnos con ud?—Archie trataba de convencerla.

—La niña nos interesa.—dijo Terry

—Si, claro.—anoto sus datos en una hoja y se la entregó.

—Aca tiene una copia de lo que sería el contrato. Leela y nos estaremos comunicando con ud.—dijo Terry.

—Esperamos poder hablar pronto con ud.

—Que tengan buen dia—se despidió Anny.

—Adio Teshi.—dijo con una gran sonrisa

—Adios pequeña.—beso su manito.

Una vez solos, el castaño cuestionaba a su socio.

—Y que te pareció. Es perfecta, ¿no lo crees?

—Es una niña hermosa y dulce. La quiero para el comercial.

—Si, sabía que estarias de acuerdo.

—Busca la manera de convencer a los padres. Nos interesa su autorización no la de su tía.

—Lo haré.

—Tambien quiero que te comuniques con Brower. Quiero saber si tiene todo listo.

—Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, amigo. Esa mujer es una harpía.

—Se arrepentirá de haber querido usarme.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tres**_

 _ **Escocia**_

 _Pasaron el resto del fin de semana en una nube de pasión. Excepto unas cuantas incursiones necesarias a la cocina, no salieron del dormitorio principal._

 _No había sido una promesa de para siempre, pero Candy se había sentido agradecida._

 _Aun así, sabía que estaba loca, pues se estaba exponiendo a más sufrimiento._

 _Mientras siguiera enamorada de Terry, no iba a tener paz porque no podían estar juntos sin hacerse daño y tampoco podían vivir separados._

 _Por lo menos ella, que se estaba muriendo de pena. Aquello no era justo._

 _Candy suspiró suavemente sin dejar de mirar a Terry. La única luz que había en la habitación procedía de la chimenea de piedra, de los rescoldos. Afuera había una gran tormenta invernal y estaba lloviendo._

 _Candy también sentía que en su interior se estaba librando una dura tormenta._

 _¿Qué podía hacer? Había intentado vivir sin él y lo único que había conseguido había sido pasar cinco meses terribles. Se había entregado por completo a la universidad para no pensar ni sentir, pero le había parecido una forma de vivir completamente vacía. Lo cierto era que quería estar con Terry, que sin él jamás sería feliz._

 _Terry era su primer amor. Se conocieron en el colegio. Él era dos años mayor. Cuando Candy cumplio los dieciocho decidieron casarse, muy jóvenes. Pero estaban enamorados._

 _El era el mejor amante que jamás había tenido. Sus caricias la quemaban, su aliento la acariciaba, su voz la hacía excitarse aunque acabara de tener un orgasmo, su piel seguía encendida mucho después de que la hubiera tocado._

 _Candy cerró los ojos y sintió su miembro en el interior de su cuerpo, sintió los latidos de sus corazones acompasados y no pudo evitar preguntarse, como de costumbre, cómo era posible que dos personas estuvieran tan conectadas y tan alejadas a la vez. Observó con detenimiento a Terry mientras éste se levantaba de la cama y caminaba_ _desnudo por el dormitorio. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, esbelto y ía el pelo castaño oscuro y le caía sobre los hombros. A Candy aquello siempre se le había antojado muy sensual y él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta._

 _Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón mientras observaba su espalda y su trasero. Terry se movía con una gracia y una elegancia innatas._

 _La verdad era que todo lo que hacía aquel hombre era fabuloso._

 _Terry se colocó en cuclillas al lado de la chimenea y echó otro leño al fuego, que se avivó inmediatamente. Candy siguió observándolo. Tenía las piernas fuertes y bien torneadas, pues pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio, al igual que la espalda y los brazos fuertes._

 _Como si hubiera percibido que lo estaba observando Terry se giró hacia ella. El resplandor de las llamas dibujaba sombras en su rostro y le daba un aire duro y fuerte que lo hacía inalcanzable._

 _Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Sabía que iba a sufrir._

 _Terry era su marido, llevaban cuatro años de casados, pero los vínculos que había entre ellos estaban maltrechos. En la cama se entendían a las mil maravillas, pero fuera de ella las cosas se complicaban porque querían cosas diferentes en la vida y ninguno de ellos daba su brazo a torcer, así que el_ _compromiso era inalcanzable._

 _Era domingo por la noche y Candy era consciente de que pronto tendría que volver a su mundo, a aquel mundo en el que Terry ya no estaría._ _Aquella idea se le hacía insoportable._

 _La tormenta hizo que el viento y la lluvia arreciaran y Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy había empezado a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Eso nunca había sido bueno. Terry sabía que lo estaba observando y se dio cuenta de que había puesto aquella cara que solía poner cuando le iba a decir algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar._

 _Terry sabía que aquello se iba a producir tarde o temprano. Candy y él tenían una química increíble, pero en las cosas que importaba estaban muy_ _distanciados._

 _Ella estaba tumbada con su cabellera dorada extendida sobre la almohada, tapada hasta el escote con las sábanas y con una pierna al descubierto._

 _Terry siempre acostumbraba a contemplarla después de hacer el amor._

— _Terry, tenemos que hablar._

— _¿Por qué? —contestó él. Se acercó a la silla donde había dejado los vaqueros y se los puso._

 _Era mejor estar vestido para hablar con Candy._

— _No hagas eso._

— _¿El qué?_

— _No me dejes fuera. No me lo hagas otra vez._

— _Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, Candy._

— _Precisamente por eso —insistió Candy incorporándose sobre el colchón._

 _Terry se giró hacia ella y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse y de abrazarla con fuerza, de impedir que hablara y desatara entre ellos una nueva discusión que ninguno iba a ganar._

— _No me vas a pedir que me quede, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Candy apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara._

 _Terry pensó que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, que Candy era su esposa, que él no tenía ninguna obligación de pedirle que se quedara cuando había sido ella la que había decidido irse._

 _No le dijo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a abrocharse la bragueta de los vaqueros._

— _¿De qué me serviría pedírtelo si, al final, te vas a volver a ir?_

— _No tendría por qué irme si tú estuvieras dispuesto a ceder un poco._

— _No pienso ceder—le aseguró Terry, aunque le costó porque sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir._

— _¿Por qué no? —lo increpó Candy poniéndose en pie y plantándose ante él desnuda y orgullosa._

 _Terry sintió que se excitaba inmediatamente a pesar de que habían hecho el amor varias veces seguidas._

— _Porque no —contestó cruzándose de brazos. —Tú quieres tener hijos y yo, no. Se acabó la historia._

 _Candy abrió la boca. Terry sabía que estaba intentando controlar su temperamento inglés, aquel temperamento que a él le había atraído desde el principio aunque, a veces, lo_ _sacara de quicio._

— _¡Maldita sea, Terry! —exclamó Candy comenzando a ponerse la ropa interior. —¿Estás dispuesto a terminar nuestra relación porque no quieres tener un hijo?_

 _Terry sintió que la agitación se apoderaba de él. No lo pudo evitar. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a volver a discutir sobre lo mismo una y otra vez._

— _Candy, ya te lo dije antes de casarnos. Somos jovenes aun. Un niño lo cambiaria todo. Entiendolo por favor.—le recordó manteniendo la calma._

 _Candy se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró furiosa._

— _Sí, pero yo creía que te referías a que no querías tener hijos en aquel momento. Llevamos cuatro años de casados.—contestó poniéndose la blusa a toda velocidad. —Jamás imaginé que querías decir que no_ _querías tener hijos nunca._

— _Entendiste mal —contestó Terry._

— _Y tú no te molestaste en sacarme de mi error —contestó Candy._

— _Candy, ¿de verdad tenemos que volver a hablar de esto?_

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Acabamos de pasar un fin de semana maravilloso y me estás diciendo que no sientes nada?—trataba de controlar las lágrimas._

 _Claro que sentía algo._

— _Yo no he dicho eso._

— _Ni falta que hace. Estás dispuesto a dejar que me vaya otra vez. Eso es lo único que importa._

 _Terry apretó los dientes con fuerza._

— _No estarías dispuesto a dar tu brazo a torcer aunque hubieras cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? Claro que no, Terrence Grandchester, el hombre más orgulloso..._

— _Candy... —le advirtió Terry tomando aire y cruzándose de brazos._

 _Candy levantó una mano para interrumpirlo y Terry optó por callar de nuevo y dejarla hablar._

— _¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de tu orgullo, Terry. El gran Terrence Grandchester el amo del universo. Estás tan ocupado arreglando el mundo para convertirlo en el lugar que tú quieres que sea que no tienes tiempo de comprometerte. Y hacerte cargo de lo que te corresponde._

— _¿Y por qué iba a querer comprometerme? —contestó Terry dando un paso hacia ella._

 _Se paró en seco al comprender que, si seguía acercándose, terminarían de nuevo en la cama. ¿Y de qué les serviría? Absolutamente de nada. Tarde o temprano, volverían a aquel mismo punto, a aquel asunto que había terminado con su matrimonio._

— _Porque somos dos —contestó Candy. —No eres sólo tú._

— _Ya —contestó Terry._

 _No le gustaban las discusiones. No creía que resolvieran nada. Cuando dos personas no estaban de acuerdo en algo, pelear, gritar y alzar la voz no era de ninguna ayuda, pero ya estaba harto de aquel tema._

— _¿Quieres compromiso? ¿Y cómo lo haríamos? Con la idea de ceder cada uno un poco? ¿Eso significa medio hijo?_

— _No tiene ninguna gracia, Terry —contestó Candy. —Sabes perfectamente lo que la familia significa para mí. Lo sabes desde el principio._

— _Y tú también sabes mi opinión al respecto —contestó Terry mirándola con frialdad. —No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer, no puedo darte lo que quieres, aun tengo que terminar con mi carrera y tú no eres feliz si no eres madre._

 _Candy sintió que el enfado la abandonaba y era remplazado por una falta total de fuerzas. Terry no podía soportar verla así y sobre todo no podía soportar ser el causante de su dolor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto._ _Tenía una meta y quería cumplirla antes._

— _Está bien —suspiró Candy. —Entonces, todo ha terminado. Final de la historia. Otra vez._

 _Dicho aquello, se puso los pantalones, se abrochó la bragueta, se metió la camisa por dentro y se calzó los zapatos. Acto seguido, se peinó con los dedos y se recogió el pelo en la nuca._ _Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó mirando a Terry, a quien le habría encantado poder borrar aquella tristeza de su rostro, pero durante el fin de semana se había dado cuenta de_ _que no debía volver a cruzarse en la vida de Candy. Era más fácil dejar que lo odiara. Lo mejor para ella sería seguir adelante con su vida. Ellos se había apresudo a tomar la decisión de casarse muy jóvenes. Pero la idea de tener un hijo lo aterraba._

 _Candy recogió su bolso, se lo colgó del hombro y volvió mirarlo._

— _Bueno, creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es darte las gracias por el fin de semana._

— _Candy..._

 _Candy negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta. Cuando se colocó a la misma altura que Terry, se volvió hacia él._

— _Firma los malditos papeles del divorcio._

— _Está diluviando —contestó Terry agarrándola del brazo cuando Candy comenzó a andar de nuevo. —¿Por qué no te esperas un poco para irte?_

— _Porque no quiero seguir aquí—contestó ella soltándose. —Te recuerdo que ya no somos una pareja, así que no tienes derecho a preocuparte por mí._

 _Unos segundos después, Terry oyó que se cerraba la puerta principal de la casa, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Allí estaba Candy._ _El viento le había soltado el pelo y, para cuando se montó en el coche, estaba_ _prácticamente empapada._ _Terry se quedó mirándola. Las luces del coche se encendieron, el vehículo se empezó a mover... Se quedó mirando hasta que las luces rojas desaparecieron en el horizonte._

Con un nudo en la garganta, dio un puñetazo en el marco de la ventana y soltó todo su dolor.

—Hoy hace, exactamente cuatro años que te fuiste...

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos...

—Adelante.

—Hable con Anna Britter. No cree poder reunirse hoy. Es el cumpleaños de la pequeña.

—Enviale el mejor juguete que encuentres.

—Pero no tengo la dirección...

—Pideselo a ella... Nose busca la manera. Pero quiero a esa niña a como de lugar.—dijo serio.

—Vere lo que puedo hacer.

—No. ¡Hazlo!

—Esta bien... esta bien...lo haré.

 _..._

 _La casa era un alboroto. Los pequeños corrían felizmente. El patio trasero de la casa. Estaba adornado con globos, banderines estampados, con lunares y rayados. Las mesas eran pequeñas con manteles rayados en rosa y blanco. Sillas de miniaturas de madera, blancas. Hermosos centros de mesas con globos transparentes, inflados con helio y por dentro llevaba un peluche rosa. Estaba sujeto a una canasta llena de golosinas con un gran moño rosa suave._ _Había varios juegos. Payasos y magos que entretenían a los niños._

—Katie esta feliz.—dijo su abuela viendo a la niña jugar con su abuelo.

—Toda la semana se la paso pensando en la fiesta.—dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

—Ella adora las fiestas.—agrego Anny.

—¿Saben lo que me dijo? Que cuando sea grande le gustaría ser actriz y estar en TV.—dijo su abuela entre risas.

—¿A quien salió asi?—cuestiono Anny

—Buenos días familia.—dijo el hermano mayor de la rubia, acercándose a las mujeres.

—Pense que ya no vendría Stear.

—Jamas faltaría a la fiesta de mi ahijada.

—¿Donde esta Patty?

—Llegara un poquito tarde. Tenía que atender un asunto con su abuela.

—¿Como estas Stear?—saludo el rubio uniéndose a ellos.

—Muy bien.¿ Tu como has estado Albert?

—Trabajando como siempre. Ya ves. El hospital nos como el día.—dijo riendo.

—Si lo sabré yo—dijo Candy.

—Pero ahora que te tomaste unas vacaciones te vas a olvidar un poco de tus pacientes.

—Si mamá. Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi tesoro.

—¿Donde esta, mi princesa? Quiero entregarle su regalo.

—¿Que es?—pregunto muy curiosa la rubia.

—Cuando lo habrá lo sabrás.—camino hacia la pequeña llevando una enorme caja envuelta en papel con lunares rosa y con un enorme moño del mismo color.

—¡Tio!—la pequeña salto a sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Katie —la levantó y giro con ella. La pequeña reía felizmente.—Vamos a abrir el regalo...

—¿Me compaste eso?—pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

—Era lo que querias, no... ¡Vamos. Abrelo!

—Si—la niña rompió el papel encontrando una jaulita y adentro un cachorro golden. Abrió la puerta y el pequeño salto a ella y comenzó a lamer su cara. Ella reía abiertamente.

—¿Te gusta Katie?

—Si tío. ¿Como se llama?

—El nombre tendrás que escogerlo tu. Ya que seras su dueña.

Candy y Albert se acercaron a ellos.

—Mami mami...

—Oh pero... ¿Stear?

—Lo siento hermanita. Pero mi princesa lo quería.—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te gusta mami?

—Si, amor. Es precioso.¿Ya escogiste el nombre?

—No se.—dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito.

—A ver. Podemos decirte algunos nombres y tu elige el que más te guste, ¿si?—Albert dio la idea.

—Siiiii—dijo ella feliz.

—Bien, que te parece Tom u Odie

—¿O Draco?—dijo Stear

—Mejor Tedy—sugirio su madre.

— Odie—dijo sonriente. Ese me gusta.

—Bueno, veo que ganaste.—dijo Stear al rubio.

—Vamos hombre. No te pongas celoso.

—Vamos Odie—dijo la pequeña corriendo con su cachorro.

—¡Candy!—llamo Ponny.

—¿Que pasa nana?

—Te buscan

—Ahora voy. Vuelvo en un rato. Cuiden de Katie que no haga travesuras.

Camino hacia la entrada donde la buscaban.

—Buenos días Sra. Tenemos un encargó para la Srita Katie. Podría firmar aquí.

—Si. Pero...¿Quien lo envía?—firmo el papel.

—Gracias Sra. Bajen las cosas con cuidado.

El acompañante del hombre comenzó a bajar varios paquetes de gran tamaño. Todos con grandes moños rosas.

—Perdón, pero ¿podría decirme quien mando ésto?—pregunto seria y a la vez sorprendida por la cantidad de obsequios.

—Aqui tiene. —el hombre le entregó un sobre.—Que tenga buen día.

Candy lo tomó, abrio y sacó una tarjeta de papel de seda con letras negras

 _"Feliz cumpleaños número cuatro, Katie"_

 _Máster publicidad G &C._

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO.**

Asombrada y sin entender el porque de tantos obsequios ni mucho menos quien se los mandaba. Candy seguía con la tarjeta en mano...

—¿Wow y todos estos obsequios?—pregunto la morena yendose a parar al lado de su amiga.

—No lo se Anny. Mira—le entregó la tarjeta. La morena se tapó la boca de la impresión.

—¡Oh!

—¿Que pasa Anny?

—Candy... eh yo...—en ese justo momento llegaba Patty.

—Hola chicas. Vaya que cantidad de regalos que recibió la princesita.

—Hola Patty. Si, son muchos.

—¿Pero porque esas caras.?

—Es que no entiendo porque manda una empresa que ni conozco regalos a Katie. Es algo que no me explicó.

—Yo si—por fin se ánimo la morena.

—Tu si ¿que?—dijeron las dos.

—Candy... Eh... Nose como decirte esto...—dijo con voz dudosa..

—¿Que cosa Anny?

—El viernes pasado...cuando lleve al colegio a Katie...

—¿Si?—la ánimo a continuar

—Yo lleve a Katie a la agencia.—solto la morena.

—Eh yo...voy a saludar a Katie.—dijo la recién llegada.

—No te entiendo Anny, explicare porque me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿A donde llevaste a Katie?

—¿Recuerdas que el día que pasamos a buscarte para ir almorzar con Katie, antes estuvimos en el parque.?

—Si...

—Bueno...ese día un hombre se me acercó. Me dijo que estaba interesado en Katie para un comercial... Y yo lleve a Katie al día siguiente a la agencia...

—¿Que? ¿Como que la llevaste a un lugar que ni siquiera conoces? Y más a un desconocido, Anny—dijo la rubia molesta.

—Es que me pareció una buena oportunidad para Katie

—¿Oportunidad?

—Katie adora estas cosas...

—Katie apenas tiene cuatro años. No entiende nada. Nose de que oportunidad me hablas, Anny por Dios.

—Te juró que no lo hice con ninguna mala intención. Es una agencia sería.

—No me interesa que tan sería sea. No voy a exponer a mi hija a algo así.—dijo muy sería.

—Candy, deberías pensarlo. ¿No te gustaría ver a Katie en TV.? Sabes lo que adora posar en las cámaras. Hacer vídeos.

—Es una niña. Es muy chiquita para esas cosas. Tal vez cuando tenga más edad podrá elegir lo que quiere. Pero ahora no.

—Mira, Candy. Porque no lo piensas. Tengo una copia del contrato.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando estuviéramos tranquilas. ¿No pensarás que iba a traicionarte?

—Me asustas con tus locuras, amiga.

—Vamos. Piensalo. Es sobre un comercial de shampoo.—dijo tomándola de las manos y con una gran sonrisa—por favor.

—¿Y quien me certifica a mi que es algo seguro?

—yo amiga. Por algo estudie leyes. Leí el contrato. Esta muy claro.

—No lo se amiga. No me gustan esas cosas y menos si se trata de exponer a Katie.

—Deja que tu mejor amiga se encargue de averiguar todo, si. Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi. Amo a mi ahijada y siempre buscaré lo mejor para ella.

—Esta bien. Pero no quiero que esto interrumpa el colegio.

—Aun falta un mes para que comiencen las clases.

—Como sea. Pero dime...¿Como se llama el dueño de la agencia para saber donde voy a meter a mi tesoro?

—Archibald Cornwell. Que por cierto esta que se parte—ambas rieron.

—No cambias más.

—Venga. Vamos a seguir disfrutando del la fiesta de mi ahijada.

...

Candy jamás hablaba de su vida anterior, de sus secretos y su pasado. Los único que lo conocían era su familia. Llevaba una buena vida y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Poseía una bonita y amplia casa con una hermosa vista al rio Hudson, un patio enorme y piscina en una zona segura en la que había un parquecito muy agradable con una zona infantil de juegos. Tenía un trabajo bien remunerado. Era una Dra muy reconocida a pesar de su corta edad. Se había graduado con honores, y hasta hace poco había terminado su doctorado en cardiología. Tenía muchos amigos. Al igual que varios pretendientes que la admiraban y deseaban. Por lo menos dos tenían el matrimonio en mente.

Pero ella no podía comprometerse. Y sabía por qué. No pasaba ni un día en que no pensara en el hombre que la había poseído en cuerpo y alma. Tratar de olvidarle no había sido simplemente una batalla larga: era una batalla que estaba condenada a perder, y lo había aceptado.

Pero ahora había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad con un hombre maravilloso y sobre todo quien su pequeña hija, adoraba.

Llegaron al hospital, muy contentas de la mano. Madre e hija.

—Hola Marie.

—Buenos dias, Dra White ¿Cómo estas Katie?

—Hola Mary.—dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

—Estas hermosa Katie.

—Gacias.

—Pense que estaría de vacaciones

—. Solo estamos de pasada. Mañana viajamos ¿Esta el Dr Andrew?

—Esta con un paciente. ¿Quiere que le avise que esta ud aqui?

—No es necesario. No lo interrumpas. Lo esperaremos,verdad cariño.

—Si, mami.

—Como guste Dra. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?

—No. Esta bien así. Gracias, Marie.

—Toma pequeña—le entrego una paleta—Espero que vuelva pronto. Ya la extrañamos. Sus pacientes preguntan todo el tiempo por ud.

—Y sólo hace una semana que sali—dijo riendo.

En eso entro una mujer castaña se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días Srita. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

—Busco al Dr Andrew.

—El esta ocupado en estos momentos. ¿Tiene una cita con ud?

—Eh...no. Es la primera vez que vengó. Necesito hacer una consulta.

—Bien. Anote aquí sus datos por favor. En cuanto se desocupe lo atenderá.—le entregó una ficha, la cual la joven lleno.

—Aqui tiene.

—Bien. Tome asiento, por favor. En un rato será llamada.

Las risas de una madre con su hija llamaron la atención de la recién llegada quien se sentó cerca de ellas. Al estar cerca y dudando de la persona se acercó más y preguntó...

—¿Candy?—ésta al escuchar su nombre se giro al ver quien la llamaba. Sorprendida.

— ¡Karen!

—Candice White Andley. Tanto tiempo. Que alegría verte—dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia quien aún no salía de su asombro.—Pero mirate, estas hermosa, como siempre.

—Ho hola...que sorpresa.

—¿Como has estado?

—Eh... Bien...muy bien ¿y tu?

—Muy bien. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Por que nunca más volviste a llamarme o escribirme?

—Eh yo...—una vocecita interrumpió la charla.

—Mami mami...tengo sed—dijo la pequeña haciendo un tierno pucherito.

—No me digas que es... ¿Tu hija?—se puso en cuclillas para saludar a la criatura.

—Si. Es mi hija.

—Es preciosa—dijo acariciando la mejilla regordeta y rosada de la niña.— Hola pequeña. Que hermosos ojos tienes. ¿Como te llamas?

—Katie—dijo sonriendo.

—Hermoso nombre. Y dime Katie ¿cuantos años tienes?

—Cuato—dijo mostrando sus deditos. —¿Cuatro?—Lluego se giro y miró a Candy.—Es muy parecida a...

—Lo siento Karen pero tenemos que irnos. Se nos hace tarde—dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa y tomando a la niña en brazos.

—Espera.—saco de su bolso una tarjeta y se la extendió—llamame así no reunimos a charlar un rato. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Lo haré.

—Adios—dijo la pequeña saludando con su manito.

—Adios pequeña. —la mujer quedó sorprendida por el parecido de la niña con su hermano.—Sera que esa pequeña es ...

—Srita Grandchester, puede pasar. El Dr la espera en su consultorio.

—Si.

Ya dentro del consultorio.

—Adelante por favor.

—Buenos días, Dr Andrew.

—buen día Srita...—entendio su mano.

—Karen Grandchester. Un gusto Dr.

—Bien, Tome asiento, por favor. Ud dirá...

—Si. Vengó en recomendación del Dr Freeman.

—Oh, si. ¿Ud es familiar del Sr Richard Grandchester?

—Si, soy su hija.

—¿Trajo los estudios que le realizaron anteriormente?

—Si, aquí estan—le entregó una carpeta. Mientras él los revisaba. A ella le llamó la atención unos retrato sobre su escritorio. Candy con él, ambos tomando una de las manitos de Katie. De fondo se veía una linda casa con grandes ventanales de vidrio. Otro en donde el tenía a Katie elevándola al cielo, ambos riendo. Y otra donde la pequeña tenía un cachorro que lamia su cara.

—Es una niña preciosa —dijo señalando con la mirada las fotos. El sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Luego cerro la carpeta y se dirigió para informarle.

—Bien, por lo que veo los estudios no dicen nada favorable. Igual yo prefería hacer otros estudios antes de dar un diagnóstico. Me gustaría verlo también a su padre.

—No habría problema. Yo vine antes porque quería consultarle. ¿Cuando podría venir?

—Ahora hablaré con mi secretaria para que le de un turno.

—Gracias.

— _Marie, fije un turno a nombre del Sr Richard Grandchester, por favor. Lo antes posible_ —dijo a través del interlocutor.

— _ **Dejeme ver y le digo Dr.**_ _—segundo más tardes—_ _ **para el miércoles a las 10:15 am Dr.**_

— _Gracias, Marie.—corto y se dirigió a la paciente.—_ Bien, será el miércoles entonces.

—Gracias, Dr. Nos veremos entonces.

...

Mientras tanto... Lunes por la mañana, la morena despues de desocuparse de sus asuntos en el estudio juridico, se dirigió a las oficinas de la agencia.

—Toma asiento por favor.

—Gracias.

—Y bien...¿Que decidieron?

—¡Aceptara!

—Wow. Es una excelente decisión. Bien veamos el contrato... Aquí lo tienes. Pero es necesario que los padres lo firmen.

—Si, no habrá problema. Su madre lo hará. Pero antes quiero cerciorarme de que todo este en orden. Ya sabe...cosas del oficio.

—La entiendo. Puede leerlo tranquilamente. Pero será necesario que ella venga a firmar personalmente. Ya sabe... No queremos problemas más adelante.—dijo serio.

—Claro. No habrá problema.

—Veo que no estamos entendiendo.—esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—Sr Cornwell...

—Llamame Archie, por favor.

—Como guste. Aquí dice que comenzará a grabar dentro de tres semanas, una vez firmado el contrato...

—Si, así es. ¿Algun problema con eso?

—La pregunta es...¿cuanto tardaria en terminar de grabar. La pequeña comenzará las clases dentro de un mes y su madre no quiere interrupciones.

—La entiendo. No habrá problema con eso. Podemos adelantar la filmación.

—Eso sería excelente.

—Me agrada que sea directa.

—Busco la comodidad para mi cliente.

—Bien. ¿Algo más que quiera agregar o cambiar?

—No. En lo demás estamos de acuerdo.

—Bien haremos los cambios acordados y nos veremos mañana al mediodía para firmar.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta entonces, Srita Britter.—estrecharon sus manos en saludo.

Luego de aclarar ciertos términos el joven se dirigió al despacho de su socio.

—Ya esta todo listo.

—¿Acepto?

—Asi es amigo. Mañana firmaremos.

—Muy bien hecho, Archie.

—Pero tendremos que hacer algunos cambios.

—¿Como cuales?

—La niña comienza el colegio en un mes. Así que tendremos que adelantarnos.

—No hay problema en eso. Podemos hacerlo la próxima semana.

—Ya quiero conocer a la madre. ¿Será tan hermosa como la niña?

—Vamos Archibald. Somos una empresa sería.

—Solo bromeaba. Pero no te voy a negar que tengo curiosidad por conocerla.

—Dile a Brower que se ocupe del contrato y que lo tenga listo para la tarde. Quiero chequearlo antes y que este todo en orden para mañana a primera hora.

—¿Te vas?

—Si. Pasaré por mis padres.

—¿Como sigue Richard?

—Hoy Karen tenía una cita con el cardiólogo. Según ella es el mejor en NY.

—¿Quien es?

—El Dr Andrew, hijo. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

—Suerte amigo.

...

Después de la sorpresa que se llevó en el hospital madre e hija se dirigieron al estacionamiento, buscó su coche. Subió a la pequeña y cuando estaba por dar marcha sonó su móvil.

— _¿Que pasa Anny?_

— _ **Hola amiga. Acabó de salir de la agencia. Esta todo listo para que firmes mañana.**_

— _Lo he pensado mejor Anny..._

— _ **Candy, no me digas que te arrepentiste ahora. He arreglado todo**_ _. —dijo su amiga angustiada._

— _Necesito tomarme unos días. Y pensé en llevar a Katie esta semana a la playa._

— _ **¿Pero que pasará con el contrato?**_

— _Nose amiga..._

— _ **Esta bien...tengo una idea. Puedo hablar con Archibald y decirle si puedes firmar ahora. No creó que haya inconvenientes...**_

— _Ok...habla con él antes de que me arrepienta._

— _ **Lo haré. Dame unos minutos y te llamo luego, si.**_

Después de haber acordado con el socio de Máster Publicidad G&C. Anny llamó a su amiga para informarle que debian estar a las cinco de la tarde en la agencia. Le paso la dirección y el horario. Decidieron encontrase allá para firmar y cerrar el trató.

Cuando llego la hora acordada, Candy muy elegante fundada en un blazer blanco mangas largas, un pantalón de vestir del mismo tono, ambos bien entallados y top color crudo. Un par de sandalias de tacón alto de cuero color nude. Su cabello lo dejo suelto con ondas marcadas. Acompañada de su pequeña niña que portaba un vestido rosa claro con estampas de pequeñas flores. Sus rizos estaban sujeto en una cinta de raso blanca que formaba un pequeño moño al costado. Zapatitos de blancos con pulsera en el tobillo.

Llegaron muy puntual. Una vez que se anunciaron. Subieron a la oficina donde ya las esperaban Anny, quien había llegado quince minutos antes, y uno de los socios quien estaba ansioso por conocer a la madre de la pequeña.

—Buenas tardes...—saludo ingresando al lugar. Sonrio a su amiga y luego se dirigio al que estaba al lado—...Ud debe ser el Sr Cornwell.

—El mismo—dijo con una gran sonrisa, sorprendido por la bella mujer que tenia al frente—Es un placer tenerla aquí Sra...

—Candice White. El gusto es mio...—extendio su mano al hombre.

—Hola pequeña. —saludo dando un casto beso en el dorso de su pequeña manito.

—Hola senor—dijo Katie con un tierna sonrisa.

—Tomen asiento por favor.

—Siento haber tenido que interrumpir en sus asuntos. Espero que no haya tenido algún problema por adelantar la reunión.

—No se preocupe por eso. La Srita Britter me informó que tiene ud que viajar.

—Asi es.

—Estabamos muy ansiosos de conocer a la madre de esta pequeñita estrella. Su hija nos ha cautivado a primera vista. Tiene ud una hija preciosa.

—Gracias. La verdad al principio no estaba convencida de exponer a Katie a esto.

—Katie adora las camaras—añadio la morena.

—Tiene talento. Lo supe la primera vez que la vi en el parque—fue muy sincero el castaño.

—Bien,¿creo que podemos empezar?—dijo Anny interrumpiendo la charla.

—Me gustaría esperar a mi socio. Si no hay inconvenientes. No debe de tardar ¿O tiene prisa Sra White?

—La verdad. Espero no sonar grosera pero me gustaría terminar con esto.

—¿No quiere tomarse un tiempo para leerlo?

—No... Ya mi amiga me informó y confió en su buen criterio.

—Bien. Entonces podemos empezar. Aqui esta el contrato. Debe firmar aquí por favor.—le extendió una carpeta donde ella puso su firma en varias hojas. Luego de unos minutos...

—Listo.—suspiró aliviada.

—Bien. Bienvenida al mundo de la fama pequeña estrellita.—dijo con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña —Tomo una gran decisión Sra White.—ella sólo sonrio.

Mientras estrechaban las manos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un segundo socio.

—Buenas tardes. Lamento llegar tarde—dijo una voz muy familiar a espalda de la rubia. Quien quedó paralizada.

—¡Teshi!—corrio la pequeña a los brazos del recién llegado.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

Terry abrió la puerta, saludo sin reconocer a quien se encontraba de espaldas a el. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos y el la recibió cariñosamente.

Candy estaba paralizada. Sentía que su cuerpo en cualquier momento la iba a abandonar. Respiro profundamente.

—Buenas tardes. Lamento llegar tarde —dijo con la niña en brazos.

—Llegas a Tiempo Terry.—Acabamos de firmar. Ella es la Sra White...Candice White —lentamente la rubia se giro para quedar de frente a él.

Se encontró cara a cara con su pasado.

Allí estaba ella, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto ahínco había puesto en olvidar.

—Sra White, el es Terrence Grandchester, socio y dueño de la agencia.

Ambos estaban en shock

—¿Pasa algo?—dijo en voz baja la morena. Al ver que ésta no respondía.

—Ah, no. Claro que no. Buenas tardes Sr... Grandchester —se mantuvo firme, no quería mostrar debilidad delante de el. Ni mucho menos que sospechara algo sobre Katie. Así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

—Ella es la madre de Katie —agrego Archibald.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido, Teshi?—dijo esta aún en brazos del recién llegado.

—Claro, estas muy hermosa Katie. Eres toda una bella princesita —dijo acariciándole la suave mejilla.

—Katie, ven cariño—la tomó en sus brazos.

—Nunca imagine que tu eras la madre de Katie...

—Pues... ya ves. Es mi hija—dijo sería y tratando se sonar lo mas serena posible—No sabía que tu trabajabas aquí.

—Soy el dueño.

Ella no sabía que hacer. El hombre que la había dejado marchar estaba frente a ella. Y peor aún, había arrojada a su hija a los brazos de ese hombre. ¿Que haría ahora? Deseaba salir corriendo.

—¿Uds se conocen?—pregunto Anny.

Terry la miró de arriba abajo a aquella mujer de altura media, de mentón desafiante y nariz respingada y pecosa. Aunque ahora apenas se notaban esas manchitas rosadas. Estaba tan cambiada, hermosa. Sus curvas más pronunciadas. Ya no era la adolescente que con la cual se habia casado. Ahora era toda una mujer. Una bella mujer que un día dejó que se fuera.

Terry se fijó en que tenía la respiración entrecortada y supo que estaba nerviosa. La miró a los ojos.

Automáticamente, Terry se encontró tocándose con el dedo pulgar izquierdo el anular de la misma mano, pero no encontró su alianza, pues había dejado de llevarla el mismo día que Candy se había ido de casa.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente y Terry cerró los ojos para ahuyentarlos, pero no le fue posible. No había nada capaz de parar aquellas imágenes... Candy desnuda en la

cama jadeando de placer, Candy gritándole y llorando, Candy yéndose sin mirar atrás.

Después de aquello, él había cerrado la puerta de su casa y, con ella, su corazón.

Seguían siendo los mismos que cuando se casaron y se separaron.

Terry sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él con la fuerza de un rayo. Siempre le había sucedido así cuando Candy se enfadaba, se notaba en la fría mirada que tenia. Siempre habían sido como aceite y agua, siempre independientes y paralelos. Nunca se habían mezclado realmente, nunca habían formado un

todo y, tal vez, a eso se debiera parte de la atracción que había entre ellos.

—Si—se adelanto a contestar él.—Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. ¿Como has estado, Candy?

—Muy bien—dijo con voz fria—Bueno. Ya que todo esta listo. Es hora de irnos. Cariño, vamos...— tomó a la niña de la mano.

—Nos estaremos viendo la siguiente semana para comenzar con la grabacion—dijo Archie.

—Claro—finjio una sonrisa. No le gustaba la idea de que Katie estuviera cerca de Terry. Pero ya buscaría la forma de librarse de eso.—Nosotras nos vamos. Fue un gusto Sr Cornwell y... Sr Grandchester.

—Yo voy con uds—dijo la morena.

—El placer fue nuestro Sra White.

—Candy...—susurro Terry tomándola delicadamente del brazo. Ella le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Que tengan un buen día.—Lo miro fria y salio tan rápido como pudo.

—Adio Teshi—le regalo un dulce sonrisa.

—Adios pequeña...—dijo viendo nuevamente marchar a la mujer que nunca logró olvidar.

—¿De donde se conocen tu y esa belleza de mujer?—cuestionó su amigo.

—¡Es mi ex esposa!

...

Ya dentro de su auto respiro aliviada. El camino a casa fue silencioso. Llegando a su hogar, su amiga sin poderse aguantar mas la curiosidad de saber, le cuestionó.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que fue todo eso, Candy? ¿De donde se conocen, tu y el Sr Grandchester?—dijo la morena bajando del coche.

—¡Es mi ex espeso!

—¡Que!—dijo llevándose la mano a la boca— o sea que el es el padre de...

—Si, Anny.—dijo a punto de soltar en lagrimas. Pero se contuvo ya que su hija iba con ellas. Abrio la puerta trasera. Desabrocho el cinturo y bajo a la nena.

—¿Estas enojada mami?

—No cariño, ¿porque crres que mami estaria enojada?

—po que no te shies, mami.

—Mi tesoro—hizo su mayor esfuerzo y le sonrio.—Entremos a casa.

—¿Por que no me dijiste que el era uno de los socios?—Ingreso al lugar y se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón de la sala.

—Es que nunca imagine que tu y él... Candy, jamás nombraste al padre de Katie. ¿Como podría adivinar que ese hombre y tu... Bueno...Que el era tu esposo?—se sentó a su lado mientras la pequeña subió a su habitacion.

—Que tonta fui. ¿Ahora que haré? No lo quiero cerca de Katie —se cubrió su cara con las manos.

—Ay amiga. De haberlo sabido. Jamás te hubiera insistido en esto. Siento que es mi culpa.—dijo muy apenada.

—No es tu culpa. Aquí la única culpable soy yo. Debí contarte desde el primer momento quien es el padre de Katie.

—No te culpes amiga.

—Nose porque tuvo que aparecer ahora. Justo cuando empezaba a poner en claro mi vida.

—No puedes andar escondiendote, Candy.

—Nose que haré.—se lenvanto y timo un retrato de su hija.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad.

—¿Que? ¿Estas loca, Anny?

—No puedes negarle el derecho a tu hija de saber quien es su padre, Candy.

—El nunca quiso saber de ella.

—¿Tu se lo dijiste?

—...Nn no. Pero el se negaba a tener una familia. No quería tener hijos. Si supieras como me senti el saber que eataba embarazada y no poder compartirlo. —dijo entre lagrimas.

—Pero nunca le diste la oportunidad de elegir. El tenía derecho de saberlo. Tendrías que habérselo dicho, amiga. Y bueno...ya quedaba en él pensar que hacia.

—Ay Anny. ¿Porque se tiene que complicar todo?—se sentia desesperada—No quiero que este cerca de Katie.

—Pero no puedes ocultarla... Tienes que decirselo. Más ahora cuñado va a comenzar a ir al colegio. ¿Sabes lo que implica eso, verdad?

—Convivir con otros niños y ver como llegan con sus padres.

—Asi es amiga. No puedes ser egoista. Katie es identica a él. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

—Mi madre siempre notó su gran parecido.

—Tendras que enfrentarlo.

—Pero no sera ahora. Lo haré cuando regresemos de la playa. Necesito pensar antes.

—Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, si.

—Gracias, amiga.—ambas se abrazaron.

Candy, siempre había imaginado a cuatro o cinco chiquillos corriendo y riéndose por el jardín, corriendo hacia Terry y hacia ella en busca de besos y abrazos y creciendo aprendiendo entre el amor de sus padres.

Pero aquellos sueños se habían evaporado la noche en la que se había ido de su casa, hacía cuatro años.

Katie jamás sabría lo que era crecer entre los recuerdos de su padre.

Ni siquiera crecería con su amor. Pero su amiga tenía razón. No podía ser egoísta y negarle tener a su padre.

¿Pero realmente el se merecía el cariño de Katie?

...

Mientras que...

—Te juró que te escuchó y no lo puedo creer. ¿Como pudiste dejarla que se vaya? —dijo su amigo caminando de un lado a otro en la espaciosa oficina.

—Eramos jóvenes...—dijo frustrado.

—Esa no es excusa Terry. Si decidiste unir tu vida a ella, era evidente que eso incluía formar una familia...hijos.

—Pero por suerte no hubo hijos...

—¿Tan seguro estas? Esa pequeña...es tan parecida a ti.

—¿Que?—exclamo sorprendido.

—Katie, tiene cuatro años. El mismo tiempo que uds se separaron. ¿O ella se volvió a casar?

—No que yo sepa. Pero no creó que esa pequeña pueda ser mi hija. Ella me lo hubiera hecho saber.—dijo algo dudoso

—¡Claro, era de esperarse no!...Vamos amigo. ¿Como esperas que ella te diga que tendría un hijo tuyo cuando tu mismo le dijiste que no querias tenerlos? ...Que no estabas preparado.—dijo exasperado.

—Ya te dije que no lo creó. Hoy Karen fue a ver al Dr Andrew. Y se encontró a Candy ahí. No hablaron mucho porque ella se fue. Pero cuando ingreso al consultorio de ese Dr vio fotos de ella con Katie. Al parecer ellos son parejas, y el es el padre.—su voz tenía algo de tristeza.—aun que...

—Que ...¿que ?

—Dijo que no le convencía mucho, ya que su cabello es tan rubio como el de Candy y sus ojos son más claros que los de Katie.

—¿Te das cuenta?

—Ya te dije que te saques esa idea de la cabeza. No creó que esa niña pueda ser mi hija.

—¿Tan seguro estas?...yo que tu averiguaría antes de sacar conclusiones.—el hombre no decía nada— ¿Que pasaría si esa pequeña resultará ser tu hija? ¿Crees que ella te perdonara tan facil?—dijo marcando cada palabra.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _GRACIAS A TI POR LEERLA ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Seis**

Terry no habia podído apartar de su mente la duda que su amigo le había plantado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la idea de que la pequeña Katie podría ser su hija no lo dejaba en paz. Tenía que sacarse esa duda. Así que decidió buscar en los datos que su ex mujer, había dejado asentado en la agencia, algun número telefónico.

Mientras el conseguia ese dato, ella...

Se sentía cansada, confundida. Las palabras de su amiga aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Que debía hacer? Eran las preguntas que se hacia mientras estaba sumergida en la bañera.

Esa tarde Albert había llamado para invitarla a cenar, pero como no tenía ánimos de salir prefirió que lo hicieran en casa.

Por su parte, la pequeña Katie jugaba en la sala con su cachorro. La nana Pony se ocupaba de supervisar de que todo estuviera en orden para la cena de esa noche.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y la pequeña que yacía cerca de el fue a contestar.

— _¡Hola!—dijo con su tierna voz_

— _ **¿Katie?**_ _—preguntaron del otro lado._

— _Shi._

— _ **Hola pequeña. Soy Terry. ¿Me recuerdas?**_

— _Teshy._

— _ **¿como estas, Katie?**_

— _Ben. ¿Vas a venir a casha?_

— _ **No pequeña. No puedo.**_ _—dijo con voz suave.—_ _ **¿Que haces?**_

— _Jubando con Odie.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

— _ **¿Odie? ¿Quien es Odie, cariño?**_

— _Es mi peshito, tío Tir me shegalo._

— _ **Con que tienes una mascota.**_

—¿ _Tienes peshito, Teshy?_

— _ **No, no tengo.**_

— _Si, quedes puedo dezirle a tío Tir que te shegale uno._

— _ **Jajaja que ocurrencias las tuyas, Katie. Es muy dulce de tu parte.**_

— _¿Quedes venir a jubar conmigo, Teshi?_

 _El sonrio con las preguntas de la pequeña_ _ **—Me encantaria. Pero estoy lejos.**_

— _Ooh—dijo triste._

— _ **Pero te prometo que jugaremos la próxima vez...**_

— _¿Lo pometesTeshy.?_

— _ **Por supuesto que si... Dime pequeña, ¿y tu mami ?**_

— _Mami ta tiste_ —dijo muy inocente.—en eso se acercó la Nana.

—¿Katherine, que haces con ese telefono?

—Es Teshy nani.—la mujer tomó el tubo y cuestionó.

— _¿Hola?_

— _ **Buenas noches, necesitaría hablar con la Sra Candice. ¿Se encuentra ella?**_

— _En este momento no puede atenderlo. ¿Quien es ud?_

— _Terrence. Ella me conoce._

— _¿Desea dejarle algún mensaje?_

— _ **Eh...No. La llamaré luego. Gracias.**_ — corto la llamada.

—Katie, sabes bien que mamá no quiere que atiendas el teléfono.

—Perdon nani.—dijo haciendo su clásico pucherito —no vas a contarle a mamita nani, veldad?

—Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero la próxima no. Vamos a preprarate que el Sr Albert debe estar por llegar.

—Gacias nani. Te quiedo.

—Yo tambien mi pequeña.—la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

—Nani, ¿po que mami ta tiste?

—Eeeh...—como siempre Ponny siempre quedaba boquiabierta a las preguntas de su curiosa niña—mami no esta triste, corazon. Sólo un poco cansada.

—Pero no tabaja. ¿Po que se canso?

—Por que eeh...estuvo ordenando algunas unas cosas.

—¿que cozas nani?

—Eres una niña muy curiosa—dijo tocándole la punta de su naricita.

—Nani, ¿ponemos invitar a Teshy a jubar a casa?

—¿Teshy?—pregunto extraña—¿quien es Teshy, Katie?

—Teshy es mi amigo nani. Y de mami tamién.—abrio la puerta del dormitorio y corrió a saltar en la cama.

—No hagas eso, Katie. Baja para cambiarte.

—Eshe vetido no me guta. Quedo poneme el que me shegalo tía Patty, nani.

—Esta bien, cariño.

Como siempre y sin poder negarse a una peticion de ella. Termino por ponerle el vestidito que ella escogio. La Nana termino de arreglar a la pequeña y luego bajaron a reunirse con la joven madre que ya las esperaban, en la sala con su invitado.

—Buenas noche Sr Albert. —saludo amablemente la Nana.

—Buenas noches nana Ponny. Ya le dije muchas veces que prefiero que me llame sólo por mi nombre, nada de Sr.—sonrió. Luego saludo a la pequeñita que ya lo esperaba sonriente.—Hola princesa.—Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la tomó de la mano para hacerla girar y modelar el hermoso vestido que llevaba.

—Hola Aber—lo saludo cariñosamente.

—Estas preciosa pequeña.

—Gacia. Te estañe musho. ¿Hoy vamos a jubar con Odie?

—No, tesoro. Porque ya es hora de cenar. Ademas, debes acostarte temprano porque debemos madrugar, si—dijo su madre.

—Pero antes de dormir te contaré un cuento. De esos que tanto te gustan.

—¿De pincesas?—dijo con carita de sorpresa.

—Si...Eso de princesas. Como tu, mi pequeña.

—Yupi—aplaudio de alegría.

—Pueden pasar al comrdor. La cena ya esta servida.—indico la sirvienta.

—Gracias, Norma. Bien, pasemos al comedor.—dijo Ponny.

—¿Hay pudin de cocholate, mami?

—Cho-co-la-te —corrigio su madre.— Si, pero si sólo comes toda la comida.

—Mmmm...que shico. Lo haré, mami. Aber, tu tamien come todo, pada que comas pudin—dijo la pequeña. Todos rieron con la orden de ella.

—Jajaja Lo haré, princesa.

La cena fue entretenida, como lo eran todas las comidas de esa casa. Las ocurrencias de la niña sacaba la risa hasta de la persona más sería.

Después de degustar los ricos majares. Se dirigieron al salón para compartir un café.

—Creo que alguien no escuchará los cuentos esta noche—dijo Albert al observar a la niña dormida en el sillón.

—Esta cansada.—dijo yéndose a levantarla.

—Deja que yo la lleve—tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto seguido de la madre.

Ya dentro de la habitacion.

—Albert. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.—dijo mientras acomodaba a su hija en la cama.

—Dejemos a la pequeña dormir y hablamos en la sala, si?—

Luego de darle el beso de las buenas noches y arroparlas. Bajaron de la mano a la sala.

Ya sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro.

—Nose por donde comenzar—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Por el principio. Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte, cariño.—dijo el con una sonrisa.

—Albert... Hoy—no estaba segura si continuar, pero debia ser sincera con el—hoy, cuando fuimos con Katie a la agencia... Me encontre con el...

—¿con el? ¿A quien te resfieres, Candy?

—Al padre de Katie...—el rubio enarco una ceja.

—Es el dueño de la agencia...

—¿Como?

—Yo no sabía nada...

—Pero se supone que Anny, si. Ella se encargó de averiguar o no...—dijo algo nervioso. El sabía lo que ese hombre significaba en la vida de su reciente novia.

—Si. Pero yo jamás le dije a ella como se llamaba el padre de mi hija. Y hoy cuando lo vi..

—Aun sientes algo por el..., ¿no es así?—se levantó y camino hacia el ventanal.

—No es eso Albert. Fue muy duró para mi encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo. Y más el saber que Katie estará con él.—el volvió hacia ella, la tomo de las manos y le dijo...—Despues, de que me hice la idea de no volver a verlo. Tiene que aparecer justo ahí, con mi hija.

—Perdon por lo que te dije...Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo. Siempre fuimos sincero. No te voy a negar que la noticia que me acabas de dar me molesto mucho. Pero si somos realista, esto en algún momento sabíamos que podría pasar, cariño.

—Tengo miedo, Albert... —dijo angustiada —Katie es lo más valioso que tengo y no quisiera que...

—No digas más...—la interrumpió el—Eso no sucederá.

—Katie, tiene una conexión con el. Lo note cuando la tenía en sus brazos...—dijo con voz suave.

—Lleva su sangre, cariño. Eso no se puede negar. Y dime, ahora que apareció...¿se lo dirás...? Supongo.

—Si—dijo dudosa.

—Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, pequeña. No puedes seguir negandole a Katie el conocer a su padre y a el la existencia de su hija.

—Lo se...pero lo haré cuando regrese.

—Es lo correcto...¿puedo saber como se llama?...

—Claro, ya todos lo saben. Seria injusto no decirtelo. Terrence Grandchester.—al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novio...

—¿Porque esa cara?

—Que coincidencia...Hoy estuvo una mujer en mi consultorio. Se apellida igual que el... ¿Será casualidad?

—No es un apellido comun...¿y como se llama?—Quiso saber ella. Aunque tenía una leve idea de quien podría tratarse

—Karen Grandchester, vino por una consulta por su padre...

—¿Richard?—se adelanto a decir...

—Si. El mismo. Vaya que ironía de la vida.

—Cuando fui a buscarte me la encontre.

—Marie me dijo que estuviste ahí.

—Me puse muy nerviosa... Ay Albert, tengo tanto miedo. Antes me sentía segura pero ahora que esta tan cerca de nosotras...

—Tranquila. Sabes que estoy contigo—le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias Albert. Tu siempre fuiste tan lindo conmigo.— apoyo su mejilla sobre su pecho.

—Aun recuerdo el primer día que te conocí. Apenas tenías cinco meses de embarazo.

—Si. No se me notaba.

—Las adore a primera vista. Sin siquiera nacer Katie ya me había robado el corazón.

—Recuerdo que se novia tanto dentro de mi, cada vez que le hablabas.

—Y cuando nació, era tan chiquitita...

—Ese fue el día que más miedo tuve. Tan sólo tenía seis meses de gestación... Era tan indefensa...mi tesoro.—una lagrita recorrió su mejilla.

—No me gusta verte triste. Eso ya paso—aparto la lágrima con el dedo pulgar.—Ella es una niña preciosa y muy fuerte. Toda una luchadora.

—Si que lo es.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Tienes que descansar. ¿Quieres que pase por uds para llevarlas al aeropuerto?

—Me encantaría.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Pasaran unos días más en casa de Stear, hasta que volvamos. Mamá esta como loca con la boda de mi hermano.

—Pobre de Stear.—Ambos rieron.

La mujer acompañó a su novio a la puerta. Se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

Ella cerro la puerta y recostó su espalda sobre ella.

—Terry...—suspiro—¿porque tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

Camino hacia las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitacion de su hija y se recostó a su lado.

A partir de mañana aprovecharía cada segundo que compartirá con ella durante la semana que estarían en Cancun. Porque después de esas vacaciones prometió enfrentar a su ex marido revelando la verdad. Y sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían para ambos. No porque ella quisiera sino porque así debió ser. Aunque ella seguía pensando que el no se merecía saber que tenía una hija cuando hace cuatro años atrás la había dejado por que no quería formar una familia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por los reviews. Y por tomarse un tiempo y leerlas. Haré lo posible por actualizar a diario. Saludos._


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE**

Durante la semana que estuvieron de viaje, Candy paso todo el tiempo en reunir coraje para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y tratando de buscar la manera de como decirle a su ex marido que tenían una hija.

Los días que pasaron con Katie la ayudaron a ver las cosas más claras y darse cuenta de que la niña necesitaba a su padre.

Así que volvió decidida a enfrentarlo.

...

Mientras llegaba a la agencia de Terry, tomó aire, respiro profundamente, como para darse valor.

Había llamado para decirle que iba a verlo porque sabía que cuando se fue con Katie el habia hablado con Anny para saber de ella y esta le habia informado que estaban de viaje y que en una semana llegarian.

Pensó en llamarlo y decirle por teléfono pero no, tenía que hacerlo cara a cara. Era algo muy importante y merecía el respeto.

—Buenos dias—saludo amablemente a la secretaria.

—Buenos días.

—Tengo una cita con el Sr Terrence Grandchester.

—Ud, es...

—Candice White...

—Oh, si. El señor Grandchester la estaba esperando. Tuvo que salir urgente pero pidió que lo esperará. No tardará. Sigame por favor. —la secretaria le indicó por donde dirigirse. Subieron al ascensor. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta y salir corriendo pero si lo hacia nunca más encontraría valor para volver. Ingresaron al lugar.

—En unos minutos llega. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

—No, gracias.

—Bien. Con su permiso.—salio la mujer dejando sola y nerviosa a la rubia.

Suspirando miro su reloj y como si hubiera intuido su presencia se tenso, la puerta del despacho se abrió dando ingreso al castaño. Candy se levanto de sus asiento, abrió los ojos, sentía sus piernas temblar y un frío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Siento que hayas tenido que esperar. Toma asiento, por favor.—dijo amablemente.

—No te preocupes. No hace mucho que llegue.—trato de sonar lo más serena posible— Anny me dijo que querias hablar conmigo. ¿Algun problema con el contrato?

—No, con eso esta todo bien. Es otra cosa...—suspiro.

—Bueno, supongo que debe ser muy importante —empezó a decir ella, cuando estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro

—Es muy importante, sí.—Silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—Es sobre Katie. Hay una duda que tengo y quiero saberlo. ¿Katie es mi hija?

Todo lo que había ensayado en su casa se fue por la ventana. No podía articular una palabra. Todo se tenso y quedó en silencio hasta que logró hablar.

— S... si. Katie es tu hija, Terry.

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

—Pensaba hacerlo cuando volviera. Me odias, ¿verdad?—dijo Candy, viendo la máscara que era el rostro de Terry.

—¿Quién me culparía? —replicó Terry con desprecio cortante—. ¿Por qué lo

hiciste? —se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos con furia controlada—.Katie es muy parecida a mi, sus ojos, la boca. Hasta los mismos gestos. Tengo un montón de fotografías que lo demuestran, como si fueran necesarias pruebas —la soltó con tal brusquedad que Candy se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de un sillón.

—Lamento que te duela, Terry—dijo ella con tono apagado—. Al menos

demuestra que eres humano.

—¿Humano? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué lo lamentas? ¡Dios! —

empezó a ir y venir por la alfombra como un tigre enjaulado—. ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre, que lo lamentas? Tenía derecho a saberlo. Katie tiene cuatro años. ¡Piensa en todo lo que me he perdido! ¿Es que no tienes corazón? Tengo una hija desde hace cuatro años y ni siquiera sabía que existía. No estuve presente en su nacimiento, ni cuando dio sus primeros pasos ni cuando dijo sus primeras palabras. Me he perdido sus cumpleaños. No me has dejado mimarla, ni disfrutar de su amor. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? —se dejó caer en el sofá y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se cubrió los ojos con las manos—. ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? Santo Dios, Candy, ¿es que no tienes conciencia?

—No puedes ser tan cruel conmigo. ¿Te olvidas todos lo que me dijiste? Claro ahora soy yo la mala, la que hizo todo mal. La que no tiene corazon. Te recuerdo que fuiste TU el que no quería tener hijos. El que no quería formar una familia—dijo levantando la voz.

—Eso no te dio derecho a ocultarme que estabas embarazada. Que estabas esperando un hijo mio.—se señalo el pecho. De haberlo sabido jamás te habría dejado ir.

—Bien. Ahora ya lo sabes. Katie es tu hija. —dijo furiosa. Se dirigia a la salida.

—Aun no hemos terminado de hablar ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Acaso ya estás con otro?

Candy lo miró indignada, como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Dejaste muy clara tu postura hace unos años, así que sé consecuente.

—Yo no te dije que te fueras —protestó Terry.

—No, pero me fui por tu culpa.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que hizo las maletas, Candy.

—Porque no me dejaste otra opción—contestó ella con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, terminemos con esto cuanto antes —añadió.

—¿Crees que ha terminado todo? —contestó Terry acercándose y poniéndole las manos en los hombros antes de que a Candy le diera tiempo de distanciarse.

¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!

—Te recuerdo que tú terminaste con nuestra relación hace tiempo—contestó Candy.

—Fuiste tú quien se marchó.

—Y tú me dejaste ir —le espetó Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Atarte a una silla?

Candy se rió con frialdad.

—No, tú jamás harías una cosa así, ¿verdad, Terry? Tú jamás intentarías convencerme para que me quedara. Tú jamás irías a buscarme.

Aquellas palabras lo hirieron, pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que no, no había ido a buscarla. El orgullo se lo había impedido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Suplicarle para que se quedara? ¿Después de que le hubiera dejado claro que, por su parte, su matrimonio había terminado?

No, había preferido dejarla marchar.

Candy se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, echándonos las culpas el uno al otro, yo gritando y tú imperturbable, con esa cara de estatua que pones, y sin abrir la boca.

—Yo no pongo cara de estatua —se defendió Terry.

—¿Cómo que no? Mírate en el espejo —contestó Candy riéndose e intentando alejarse. Pero Terry no se lo permitió. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos, y Terry no pudo evitar mirar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar.

—Siempre que discutíamos, yo era la única que gritaba. Eran discusiones unilaterales. Tú nunca decías nada.

—Lo dices como si gritar fuera algo bueno.

—¡Si hubieras gritado tú también, al menos habría sabido que te importaba lo suficiente como para discutir!

—Pues claro que me importabas —le aseguró Terry—. Lo sabías perfectamente, pero, aun así, te fuiste.

—Porque tú querías que todo se hiciera como a ti te daba la gana. El matrimonio es cosa de dos, no de uno que ordena y otro que obedece —le explicó Candy—. Suéltame, Terry por favor. No he venido para esto.

—Quiero que Katie sepa la verdad.

—¿Puedes asegurarme que no serías tan cruel como para arrebatarme a mi hija?

—También es hija mía, Candy—dijo de manera cortante—. Y quiero reclamarla como mía este mismo día si es posible. Tengo todo el derecho. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quiero conocerla más, que me reconozca como su padre que soy.

La cólera y el miedo bullían en el fondo de los verdes ojos de la rubia.

—¡Te recuerdo que también es mi hija. ¿Cuándo crees que podrías llevártela? Vamos, dímelo. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿De verdad crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras me quitas a Katie? Tendrás que matarme primero.

La expresión de Terry, al contrario que la de Candy, permanecía imperturbable. La agarró de la muñeca y dejó que sintiera sólo un poco de su fuerza muy superior a la de ella.

—No me hace falta matarte, Candy —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Volver a casarme contigo me agradaría más.

Candy, pensó por un momento que se iba a desmayar.

—¿Por qué tengo a tu hija? —exclamo—. No era lo bastante buena para ti antes —se zafó de él violentamente y se frotó la muñeca—. Jamás funcionaría el matrimonio entre los dos.

Candy se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón. Terry se puso en cuclillas delante de ella.

—Escúchame bien —dijo en voz baja, aunque su actitud demostraba su férrea

determinación—. Quiero que mi hija se críe adecuadamente. No quiero que lo haga en un hogar roto. Quiero que tenga una madre y un padre. Esos somos nosotros. Estoy decidido a conseguir la custodia de Katie. No creo que un tribunal le vea con muy buenos ojos después de tu engaño.

Candy mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar aquellos cautivadores ojos.

Era dolorosamente consiente de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

—Katie tiene una madre y ahora sabra de su padre. Pero no puedes venir a imponerme esto, Terry. Tu y yo terminamos con nuestro matrimonio hace tiempo. No creó que sea necesario llegar a tanto, Katie sabrá que eres su padre. Podrás pasar tiempo con ella para que te conozca. No quiero que mi hija tenga que sufrir, ni pase malos momentos por esto.

—Tienes razón. Tampoco quiero que Katie sufra. Pero quiero que lleve mi apellido.

—Esta bien, lo haremos. No te voy a negar eso. Eres su padre.—tomo su bolso para retirarse.—Mañana vendremos para comenzar con las grabaciones.

—Espera. Quiero verla antes. Y también quiero que hablemos con ella.

— Pero debes ser paciente. Es muy chiquita aun ...¿quieres ir esta misma tarde a casa?—le extendió una tarjeta con su dirección y número telefónico.

—Lo haré, ten por seguro.

—Nos vemos en la tarde.— se giro para salir del lugar.

...

Cuando le contó a su nana que su ex marido había reaparecido, la mujer no pudo contenerse.

—¿Qué quiere esta vez? —preguntó con tono ferozmente protector, como

siempre.

Pero hasta Pony se había quedado sin palabras cuando Candy le dijo que Terry

quería volver casarse con ella.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—No lo se nani. Es todo tan complicado—dijo Candy. De nada servía ocultárselo a su nana.

—¿Cuando se lo dirás a Katie?

—Quedo en venir esta tarde.

—Katie es una niña inteligente, cariño. Sabrá tomarlo con calma.

—Ella ya lo conoce, nana. Y le cayó muy bien.

—Pero ...¿como?

—Es el dueño de la agencia para la cual Katie hará el comercial.

—¡Dios! Que jugada te hizo el destino. Puso a tu hija en manos de su padre.

—Lo se nana. Iré a ver a mi bebé y luego tomaré un baño.—mientras subía los escalones.

—¿Vas a almorzar?

—No. Ya lo hice con Albert. Pase antes por su consultorio para contarle y salimos a comer.

—¿Sabe que vendra?

—Si.

—Le diré a Norma que prepare una rica tarta para la merienda.

—La preferida de Katie.

—Y la tuya también.

—Gracias Nanita.—bajo corriendo a darle un abrazo a la mujer.

—Ve, descansa un rato que te hará bien.—le dio palmaditas en la espalda y un beso en la frente.

—Si. Esta mañana fue muy fuerte para mi.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO**

No había logrado descansar porque su celular sonó en el momento que llegó a su habitacion luego de saludar a su pequeña hija. Así que sin poder hacer más, tomó su bolso y se dirigió al hospital.

—Nana, tengo que ir al hospital.

—¿No se supone que estas de vacaciones, Candy?

—Si nana, pero es uno de mis pacientes. No puedo ignorarlo.

—Entiendo. ¿Y si viene en Sr Grandchester?

—Dile que me espere. Que tuve una emergencia.—Sin decir más salió de prisa.

Horas más tarde un padre ansioso llegaba a la casa de su pequeña hija.

—Buenas tardes—saludo amablemente.

—Buenas tardes Sr...

—Terrence Grandchester.

—Disculpe, no sabia que era ud. Pase por favor.

—Gracias. La Sra Candice.

—La Sra tuvo una emergencia. Me pidió que le avisará que llegará tarde. Y que, por favor la esperara.

—¿Y la pequeña.?

—Ahora baja. Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Desea tomar algo? ¿Un café, té ?

—No. Gracias.

—Ahora llamo a Katie. Con su permiso.

La Nana subió a buscar a la pequeña Katie, que jugaba en su habitación con sus muñecas. Mientras el hombre observaba atentamente los retratos que estaban sobre los estantes que estaban en la sala.

Minutos despues. Tomada de la mano de su nana, descendían por las escaleras. Y caminaban hacia la sala donde ya la esperaba un padre ansioso.

—¡Teshy!—corrio a los brazos del castaño.

—Pequeña, mía.—la recibió con un caluroso y tierno abrazo.

—Viniste, Teshy—se separó para mirarlo y sonreirle.

—Te prometí que vendría a jugar contigo y Odie, ¿recuerdas?

—Shi.—dijo con una gran sonrisa y depósito un beso en la mejilla de su padre. La mujer que presenciaba la escena los miraba con ternura.

—Yo los dejó solos. Cualquier cosa que necesite. Me llama. Estare en la cocina.

—Gracias—respondio con una sonrisa a la mujer. —Y bien pequeña, ¿donde esta Odie?

—En el patio. Vamos a buscarlo, Teshy.—lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el lugar. El castaño observaba cada rincón de la casa por el cual pasaba. La casa era hermosa, además ser grande y lujosa y agradable.

Cuando llegaron el cachorro los recibió, con ladridos y moviendo su cola. La pequeña se arrodilló y lo abrazo. Mientras el perrito le lamía su carita.

—Odie, el es Teshy mi amigo.—le hablaba con gracia a su mascota —Ven Teshy, Odie no muede.

—Jajaja eres un buen chico, Odie.—dijo acariciando la cabeza.

—Le caíste bien, Teshy—se levantó y comenzó a correr seguida de su cachorro. Su padre la miraba tan enamorado de su pequeña. Se lamentaba el tiempo que habia perdido por culpa de su maldito orgullo y por no haber sido sincero y de decirle la verdad, a la mujer que fue su esposa y dejó marchar. Ahora era tarde para lamentarse. Pero estaba decidido a recuperlo todo. Incluido el amor de su ex mujer.

...

Candy llegó a su casa pasada las seis de la tarde. Estaba muy cansada.

—Hola.

—¿Como te fue?—pregunto su nana

—Bien. ¿Y Katie?

—Estan en la sala.

—¿Aun sigue aquí?—dijo sorprendida.

—Dijiste que te esperará

—Bueno si...pero pensé que... Iré a verlos.

Camino hacia la sala. Se detuvo cuando oyo las risas. Y se quedó a contemplar la imagen apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala.

—Es muy bueno con ella ¿no crees?—dijo su nana a su espalda.

—Sí —asintió Candy, sin saber si reír o llorar al ver a Terry jugando con su pequeña. Ambos sentados en posición de yoga en la alfombra, rodeados de juguetes y Odie masticando uno. Sin querer hacerlo interrumpió su plática.

—Siento haber llegado un poco tarde.—dijo entrando al lugar— Tuve una emergencia y se alargó más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Un caso difícil?

—Mas bien un paciente terco y caprichoso.

—Mami.—dijo la pequeña—A Teshy tamien le gusta la taita de peras que hace nani.

—Que bueno, cariño. Las taratas de Pony son exquisitas.

—Estuvo deliciosa.

—Mmm...Muy shica.—haciendo un gesto gracioso, que ambos padres rieron.

—Y Bien —dijo ella, intentando no mirarlo. Pero era difícil porque parecía

ocupar toda la sala. Sentado a su lado, con las piernas ahora estiradas…

Candy no pudo evitar recordar esas piernas entre las suyas, su duro cuerpo

masculino explotando en el fiero momento en el que los dos perdieron el control…

El problema era que ella no tenía control cuando estaba con su ex marido.

Terry había sido su primer y único amante. La llevó a la cama en la segunda cita sin que ella protestara, a pesar de todo lo que su madre le había enseñado sobre los hombres.

Se había enamorado de él en cuanto lo conoció, en el colegio. El era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, Karen… y desde el primer momento hubo chispas entre los dos. Sus ojos azules la habían deslumbrado.

—Gracias por permitirme que viniera —dijo Terry.

—Sí… bueno, gracias por venir.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que él miraba el reloj y luego tomaba unos libros de cuentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Como se portó mi pequeña?—dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Muy ben mami. veldad, Terry?

—Si princesa, eres toda una señorita.

—Candy...—dijo el castaño levantándose de su lugar para hablar con ella—¿podemos hablar?

—Dime...

—No quiero esperar más para que Katie sepa que soy su padre. Además de que quiero que mi familia también la conozcan.

—Yo también lo estuve pensando. Y tienes razón. Pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago porque tu me lo pides sino por mi hija.—lo dijo muy seria.

—Te entiendo. Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Pero al estar con Katie, me di cuenta que no quiero separarme de ella. También la quiero conmigo.

—¿Que quieres decir?—lo miró asustada

— No te preocupes. No te la quitaré. Sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con ella...sólo eso. No quiero seguir perdiéndome sus momentos, por favor—en su cara podía notar tristeza.

—Lo haremos. Pero seré yo quien se lo diga.

—Claro—dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Que Candy sintió partirse en dos. Camino hasta el mueble donde abrió un cajon y tomó un álbum de tapa rosa con pequeñas florecitas.

Luego miro a Terry y le indicó que se sentara junto a ellas, en la alfombra de piel.

—Tesoro—dijo con voz dulce mientras tomaba uno de los rizos rubios oscuro de su pequeña—¿recuerdas el álbum que mamá tiene con fotos tuyas de bebé?

—Shi mami. Tamien había fotos de papi.—sonrio la pequeña. Terry sólo se dedicaba a observarlas. Se asombro al saber que su ex mujer le había hablado de el a su hija.

—Asi es amor.—Abrio el álbum y le mostró una en la que estaba su padre abrazando a su mamá en su boda.—Una vez mamá te dijo que papito...

—Papito taba tabajando mucho y que un día vendía a ver a su pincesa—la interrumpió su hija continuando con el relato que su madre varias veces le dijo cuando ella preguntaba por el. Katie observó detenidamente la foto y luego miró a Terry.—Teshy se padece mucho a mi papito.

—Asi es cariño...—dijo acariciándole dulcemente su rosaditas mejillas.—Porque Terry... es tu papá, Katie.

—¿Teshy es mi papito?—dijo Katie mirando al hombre.

—Si, mi princesa. Soy tu papá. —la tomó entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas de Candy y Terry rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Poque shodas Teshy? No quedes ser mi papito —dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras tenía apoyadas sus manitos ennlos hombros de su padre.

—No cariño. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo el saber que soy tu papá. Y lloro de felicidad.

—¿Mami tamien shoda de fenicida?—el castaño miró a su ex mujer y luego volvió la mirada a su hija.

—Si, mi princesa. Mami también esta feliz.

—Me gusta que seas mi papito, Teshy.

—Y a mi me gusta que tu seas mi hija. Mi princesa.

—Teno el papito más nino del mundo.¿veldad mami?

—Ah...s si.—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Acto que causó risa en el castaño.

—Y la mamá más hermosa.—dijo el. En eso llegó la Sra Pony.

—Lamento interrumpir. Pero quería informarte que la cena estará lista en diez minutos, Candy.

—Gracias, nana.

—Bien, cariño. Es hora de la cena así que a lavarse las manos y preparase para comer.

—¿quedes comer con nosotas, Teshy?

—Eh... Habrá que preguntarle primero a mamá.

—Mami, ¿puede?—dijo haciendo su clásico pucherito.

—Claro...¿Quieres cenar con nosotras?

—Sera un placer—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Katie y Candy subían a quedo solo en la sala. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando las fotografias. No podía creerlo. Aquella era su hija. La niña que había deseado años antes para reparar su destrozado matrimonio…

Qué ironía que hubiera sido concebida cuando su matrimonio ya estaba roto. Le emocionaba la idea de abrazarla, de verla crecer, de verla dormir, de calmarla por las noches cuando tuviera alguna pesadilla, de acompañarla en su primer día de colegio…

Pero controló esos pensamientos al recordar el estado de su relación con Candy.

Aquello seguía siendo una zona de guerra y, por el momento, no parecía

posible levantar la bandera blanca. Pero quizá si lo intentaba de verdad, si hacía un esfuerzo…Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que convencerla.

Candy regreso a los poco minutos de dejar a Katie con Pony.

—Katie, es una niña preciosa. No pensé que se lo tomaría tan bien.

—Lo es. Es inteligente. Ademas de ser lo más grande que me dio la vida. Katie es mi mayor tesoro, Terry.

—¿Algun día podrás perdonarme?—en sus ojos se podría ver que estaba siendo sincero. Además de reflejar dolor y tristeza.

—Es difícil hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado.

—Lo se...—dijo apenado.—Y entiendo. Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre Katie. ¿Como fue tu embarazo? ¿Como era de bebé? ¿Cuales fueron sus primeras palabras? Quisieras que me contarás más cosas sobre ella, por favor...

—Lo haré pero no ahora...será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, la cena ya debe estar servida. Además Katie debe descansar, mañana comenzarán con la grabación.

—Estaba pensando en eso. ¿Quieres que nuestra hija siga con lo del comercial? Porque sino podemos...

—No—ella lo interrumpio—Katie esta muy entusiasmada. Le ha contado a sus abuelos y tíos que estara en televisión. No quiero que se desilusioné.

—Me parece perfecto. Yo sólo lo sugerí porque pensé que tal ahora cambiarías de opinión.

—No. Es algo que a ella le gusta.

—En eso nos parecemos.—dijo muy orgulloso.

—Y no sólo en eso. Katie tiene mucho de ti, Terry.

—Pero heredó tus pecas.—le tocó la nariz con su dedo índice y río.

—No te burles.

—Se enfría la cena—dijo Pony desde la puerta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE**

Cuando Karen bajó quince minutos antes de la cena, que siempre se servía a las siete en punto, su madre la llamó.

—Ya estás aquí, querida. ¿Te importa venir conmigo un momento? —dijo

Eleonor alegremente señalando la biblioteca, dejando tras de sí un rastro del caro perfume que siempre usaba.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, mamá? —preguntó Karen dentro de la enorme habitación.

Karen adoraba los libros. Durante años había querido empezar a catalogar la

biblioteca, pero su padre se lo impidió diciendo: " _No me molestes, Karen. Cuando me parezca oportuno, llamaré a un profesional, alguien que sepa lo que hace"._

El ambiente de la biblioteca le calmó un poco los nervios. Eleonor se giró y elevó sus delicadas cejas perfiladas como alas.

—¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo malo, cariño? No. Sólo tenía la intención

de invitar a Elisa a cenar el fin de semana —se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones tapizados con estampado de cachemir y le indicó a su hija que se sentara enfrente—le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea buena idea, mamá. A Terry no le gustaría llegar a casa y encontrarse a Elisa.—Karen miró a su madre con lástima.

Eleonor siempre había creido que esa mujer era la indicada para su hijo. Tal vez por eso se negara a abandonar toda esperanza con lo de Elisa.

—¿Porque lo dices? Elisa es una chica encantadora.—Eleonor sacudió su cabeza perfectamente peinada—. Elisa es perfecta para Terry.

—Elisa es perfecta para ti, mamá —la corrigió Karen—. Hay una gran

diferencia. El compromiso no llegó a nada. Jamás ocurrirá. Por favor, no le digas a Elisa que venga. Créeme, no será una sorpresa agradable para Terry. Puede que él nos traiga algunas.

Eleonor, que se había reclinado en el sillón, se irguió, el ceño repentinamente

fruncido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Tratas de decirme algo, Karen? Porque si es así, te advierto que será mejor que lo hagas ya. No creo que estés insinuando que Terry tiene una relación secreta.

Eleonor parecía horrorizada ante la idea.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que vuelva a casa? —aconsejó Karen, situándose

con gesto vacilante junto a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, Karen? —preguntó su madre mirándola a los ojos—. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Quiero saber exactamente qué está ocurriendo.

Karen posó la mano en el hombro de su madre.

—Terry tiene noticias, mamá, pero no me corresponde a mi contarselo. Llegará a casa más tarde. Tendrás que ser paciente hasta entonces.

...

Después de haber pasado la tarde y una riquisima cena, con su hija y ex esposa, el castaño se dirigió a la casa de sus padres.

Todos escuchaban las trascendentales noticias de Terry reunidos alrededor de la larga mesa de caoba en el comedor formal. A Karen se le antojó un escenario de lo más elaborado. Aquella sala sólo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, pero parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para que su hermano contara su extraordinaria

historia. Lo hizo de una forma sencilla, pero conmovedora.

Tenía que representar la charada. Debió de resultar convincente a juzgar por la tierna expresión de Karen. Parecía terriblemente emocionada.

El resto de su familia recibió la noticia con un ensordecedor silencio. Karen buscó los ojos de su hermano para insuflarle apoyo renovado. Por lo

demás, la familia permaneció inmóvil como si fueran estatuas o como si Terry les hubiera hablado en una lengua desconocida y estuvieran tratando de descifrarla. Karen apretó los dientes. Le dolía la garganta de tanta tensión. Su padre se había quedado sin palabras. Su madre se frotaba las sienes como si de repente la hubiera asaltado un espantoso dolor de cabeza, como efectivamente había sucedido.

—No me lo puedo creer —prorrumpió finalmente Eleonor, con evidente enfado

y confusión—.¿Cómo pudiste dejar que la cosas llegaran a este punto, Terry?

Karen hizo una mueca, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano para ver su

reacción.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —suplicó ante el estallido de cólera de su madre.

Eleonor la ignoró por completo y empezó a llorar. Entonces Terry arrastró la silla hacia atrás y, levantándose de golpe, se dirigió a su madre:

—Por dios, madre.¿que quería que hiciera?

—Por lo menos tendrías que haberle dicho la verdad, en el momento que decidiste pedirle que se casara contigo. Ella habría sabido que hacer. Y no dejar que pasará esto.—dijo con enfado.

— Sabes bien todo lo que pase después del accidente. Que iba a decirle.—preguntó con voz tensa.

—La verdad, hija—dijo tajante.

—No podía.

Parecía tan disgustado que Eleonor, acostumbrada siempre a ser tratada con sumo respeto por su hijo, empezó a recobrar la compostura.

—No creo que pueda perdonarte que no me advirtieras de esto, Karen. Me

has traicionado. Estoy terriblemente dolida —interrumpió Eleonor con irritación.

—Pues lo siento, mamá, pero como ya te dije en su momento, le correspondía a Terry contarlo.

— Le dije a Karen que me lo dejara a mí —confirmó Terry tajantemente.

Richard no hacía caso a nada de lo que se estaba hablando allí.

—Mi nieta tiene cuatro años y aún no la conozco —murmuró dolorosamente—.¿A quién se parece? —se volvió con ojos suplicantes a su hijo. Terry volvió a sentarse, suspirando profundamente.

—A Candy y a mí. Es una Grandchester pero tiene los ojos de mamá.

—¡Mis ojos azules! — exclamó Eleonor con tristeza.

—¿Cuándo traerás a Candy y a la niña a casa?

—Mañana, al mediodia. Pero antes debo avisarle a Candy.

—No puedo creer todo el tiempo que nos perdimos de nuestra nieta, solo por tu orgullo Terry.—dijo su madre entre llanto.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Hay que seguir adelante. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Te lo agradezco, papá —dijo Terry, cediendo ligeramente la tensión que bullía en su interior.

—¿Y que harás con Candy ahora? ¿Volverás a casarte con ella?

—No estoy seguro —Terry miró a su hermana.

Lo cierto era que Candy no quería saber nada con respecto a volver a casarse con el. Pero estaba decidido a reconquistarla. No podía arriesgarse a que Candy se casara con otro, proporcionando así la posibilidad de que otro hombre se convirtiera en el padre de su hija.

—Me parece un milagro que Terry y Candy se hayan vuelto a encontrar.

—Si tu hermano no hubiera sido tan terco y orgulloso, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Terry ha sufrido mucho con la separación de Candy, mamá.

—Candy es la que ha sufrido mucho—dijo Terry, reuniendo el tono más cariñoso posible.

—Los dos se comportaron tan inmaduros —dijo su madre con enfado.

—Tiene que ser una mujer muy fuerte —la atajó Richard, frunciendo el ceño a su mujer. Podía ser muy diplomático cuando la ocasión lo requería—. Trae a Candy a casa, hijo. Será bienvenida —hizo caso omiso de la amarga exclamación de su mujer—. Estoy impaciente por conocer a mi nieta,

sobre todo si se parece a ti y a tu madre. Mi pequeña Katie.

...

Al día siguiente...

Primer día de grabación. Como todo acontecimiento importante para su ahijada, Anny no podía faltar. Así que ese día y todos los que seguirían las acompañaría.

Llegó temprano a buscarlas y desde ahí marcharon a la agencia.

Cuando llegaron el primero en recibirlas fue un padre muy ansioso.

—¡Buenos días!—saludo amablemente a las tres mujeres. Depositando un beso en elndorso de cada mano de las mujeres mayores y uno en la mejilla de su hija.—Hola mi princesa.—la levantó en sus brazos.

—¡Buen día!—respondieron las mayores.

—Hola Teshy—dijo muy contenta.

—¿Como que Terry?

—Cieto...¡Papá Teshy!

—Me gusta como suena papá, mi princesa.

—Voy a salir en tevision, papito.

— Vas a ser una nena muy famosa—añadio Archie llegando a ellos—¡Buenos días Sras!

—Buenos días Sr Cornwell —respondio la rubia extendiendo su mano para estrecharla pero este le deposito un beso.

—Buen día Archibald —dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa.

—Srita Annie, ¿como esta ud?—dijo besando su mano.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Bien... ¿y quien es nuestra estrellita?—dijo una rubia de ojos celeste.

—Candy, ella Susana Marlow, nuestra asistente de vestuario. Se ocupara de preparar a Katie. Susana, ella es Candice White, mamá de Katie. Mi hija—dijo muy orgulloso.

—Encantada de conocerla Sra White. Terrence no ha parado de hablar de Katie, desde que llegó. Es una nena preciosa.

—Gracias. Un gusto Susana.

—Bien, Katie vamos para preprararte—tomo a la niña de la mano—nos vemos en unos minutos en el estudio.

—Adios mami, tía Anny.

—Portate bien, cariño.

—Shi.

—La felicito, Sra White. Katie es una niña admirable. Ya veo a quien salió.—dijo con voz seductor cosa que no paso desaparecido por unos pares de ojos azules.

—Gracias Sr Cornwell, pero digame sólo Candy, me hace parecer muy mayor.

—Lo haré, pero si tu me llamas Archie, como lo hacen todos mis amigos.

—Porque no enseñas a Anny el estudio donde vamos a grabar, Archibald —dijo serio su socio.

—Claro, será todo un placer. ¿Srita Anny, me acompaña?—le ofreció su brazo a la morena quien aceptó muy gustosa.

—Candy, después de la grabación me gustaría llevar a Katie a casa de mis padres. Quiero que conozca a sus abuelos y tía. Ellos están ansiosos por verla.

—Eeh si. No hay problema. Es tu familia.

—Me gustaría que también fueras tu—ella lo miró sorprendida. Y antes de que ella pudiera responder se adelanto—No quisiera que Katie se sintiera intimidada, ya que no los conoce.

—Katie es una niña miy sociable. Se adpata fácilmente. Pero esta bien. Iré con ella.

—Gracias. Yo las llevaré.

—Puedo ir en mi auto.

—Dejame que las lleve, por favor.—la miró con cara de súplica. Le era imposible negarse algo a ese hombre con la mirada que le dedicaba. Pero no quería aflojar. Tenía miedo de caer en la tentación.

—Solo por esta vez.

El se sonrió.

—Bien. Vamos que Katie ya debe de estar por comenzar.

Horas más tardes.

—Mi nena preciosa—dijo su madrina pellizcando cariñosamente los cachetitos regordetes de la niña.—estuviste fantástica. Eres toda una profesional.

—Cuando se gande seré actiz.

—Ac-triz , cariño—corrigio la morena.

—Primero tendrás que terminar el colegio y luego veremos—agrego su mamá.

—O tamien puedo ser dotora como mami.

—Doc-to-ra ,Katie. Creó que tendremos que practicar mucho con esos sonidos.

—Katie estuvo genial. Resulta muy gratificante trabajar con ella.—dijo la modelo que hace el comercial con la niña.

—Gracias. Tu también lo hiciste muy bien.—dijo la rubia.

—¿Se puede?—pregunto el castaño tocando la puerta del camarín.

—Si, adelante—respondio Anny.

—Bueno, yo me retiró. Nos vemos mañana, Katie.—se despedido de la niña dando un beso en la mejilla y saludo a los demás con una seña de mano.

—¿Estan listas?

—¿Vamos a conocer a mis abus, Teshy?—el castaño fingió tristeza.—pedon, papá Teshy—dio un beso al padre.

—Asi me gusta más. Así es princesa. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Si, claro—dijo la madre.

—Anny, Archie me dijo que te espera en el vestíbulo.

—Gracias. Nos vemos en la tarde, Candy. Adiós cariño.

Se despidió de los presentes. Luego salieron los padres y la pequeña hacia el estacionamiento, y luego de media hora de recorrido llegaron a la mansión de los Grandchester.

—Oh que gande casa—dijo la niña cuando bajo del vehículo —Se padece a la de abuelitos Wili y Shos.

—Me alegró que te guste cariño. Porque esta casa también será tuya y podrás venir todas las veces que quieras.—Candy se sentía incómoda y nerviosa.—Tranquila. No tienes porque preocuparte, mis padres no tienen nada que reprocharte, Candy. Ellos saben bien como sucedieron las cosas.—ella hizo apenas una sonrisa. En eso se abrió la puerta principal.

—Candy, Katie. Que alegría tenerlas aquí—dijo Karen abrazando a la madre y luego a la pequeña—Pasen. Mamá y papá están en la sala esperándolos muy ansiosos.

Ingresaron al lugar. Katie iba muy sonriente de la mano de su tía.

—Oh, Dios. Que niña más bella.

—Hola—saludo Katie con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas a casa—dijo Eleonor poniéndose de pie. Para luego abrazar a su ex nuera y nieta, a la cual abrazo con efusividad y llanto.

—Es tan parecida a ti, hija—dijo Richard. —Candy, hija, bienvenida a casa.

La familia recibió con alegría, entre besos abrazos y muchos regalos para la pequeña. Sus abuelos paternos estaban maravillados con la presencia de su nieta en la casa.

Candy los miraba y lamentaba haberles privado de esa alegría. Pero la situación la obligó a alejarse y separarlos. Pero el destino volvía a ponerlos en su camino.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ**

Las grabaciones del comercial finalizaron en menos de una semana. Ya que la niña, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, tenía un gran potencial y facilidad para desenvolver frente a las cámaras. Ya que no tenía ningún compromiso, su madre decidió aceptar la oferta de Albert, de pasar ese fin de semana en su casa de verano en Miami. Pero como a Terry no le gustaba la idea de que su hija compartiera más tiempo con ese hombre que con él, cosa que no era cierto. Porque lo que realmente le molestaba y enfurecia era que Candy pasara mas tiempo con el rubio. Y más porque sentía que llevaba las de perder con él con respecto a su ex esposa.

—Bueno, ahora voy a ocuparme de Katie, que la nana lleva con ella casi toda la mañana —añadió girándose con una sonrisa radiante.

—Espera un momento, tengo que hablar contigo —contestó Terry poniéndose entre ella y la puerta.

Candy no tenía ganas de volver a discutir con el ni mucho menos pasar a su lado tan cerca, así que se paró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

—Tú dirás.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con respecto a Katie—contestó Terry.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Candy con recelo.

—Me refiero a que ...Katie es mi hija, y como tal quiero que crezca tambien cerca de mi—concluyó Terry.—Que viva conmigo.

Candy sintió que se le abría un vacío terrible a la altura de la boca del estómago y que el corazón se le caía dentro.

—¿Cómo? De eso, nada. Olvidalo! —contestó negando con la cabeza.—No me vas a quitar a mi hija.

—También es hija mía, tengo derecho a la mitad de ella—protestó Terry.

Candy se rió con amargura.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿La vas a cortar por la mitad?

Terry se dirigió al sillón.

—No hay que ponerse dramáticos. Quiero que crezca cerca de mi. Que conozca donde vivo, que se despierte en mi casa. Que comparta el desayuno conmigo. Que conozca mi mundo. Y todo lo que será suyo.

—¿De repente te preocupa su herencia? —le espetó Candy acercándose a él furiosa.

—Candy, no te enfrentes a mí. Tienes todas las de perder —le advirtió Terry.

Aquel hombre estaba diciendo que le iba a quitar a su hija. Sobre su cadáver.

Candy tomó aire profundamente y se concentró en el dolor que sentía en el corazón para utilizarlo como escudo.

—No, Terry, no voy a perder porque Katie es mía. Ni creas que me intimidas. ¡Hasta hace poco más de una semana ni siquiera sabias de ella!

—Porque tú no me habías hablado de su existencia.

—¿Porque lo iba a hacer?

—Katie es hija mía, no pienso permitir que me separes de ella.

—¡Creo recordar que no querías tener hijos! —gritó Candy sin importarle que la oyeran.

La tormenta había arreciado y ella se sentía como si estuviera en el centro de la lucha, decidida a ganar.

—¡Claro que quería tener hijos!—exclamó Terry. —Te mentí porque creía que no los podría tener.

Candy se quedó mirándolo confundida durante un par de segundos. El tiempo que tardó su cerebro en procesar la información y en presentarle el verdadero escenario, lo que la

enfureció todavía más.

—Espera...que acabas de decir...¿Me has mentido? ¿Me has dejado creer que no querías tener hijos cuando, en realidad, era que no los podías tener? —le espetó acercándose y golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza.—¿Dejaste que me fuera en lugar de contarme la verdad? ¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

—No quería que lo supieras —confesó Terry agarrándola de las muñecas con fuerza y mirándola a los ojos.

Candy vio vergüenza, remordimientos y enfado en ellos.

—No quería que nadie lo supiera. No quería que supieras que no era un hombre completo.

Candy lo miró estupefacta. No se lo podía creer.

—Eres un neandertal. ¡La valía de un hombre no se mide por el hecho de que pueda tener o no hijos!

—Para mí, es así.

Candy vio en sus ojos que estaba diciendo la verdad, se zafó de sus manos y se puso a recorrer el perímetro de la habitación a paso rápido y furioso.—¿Así que todo este tiempo que llevamos separados ha sido porque creías que eras estéril? —murmuró Candy mirándolo de soslayo y viendo que sus palabras habían dado en

el blanco.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas. Candy lo conocía bien y sabía que no podía soportar la debilidad. Por eso, había preferido firmar los papeles del divorcio que confesar ante su mujer que no era todo lo hombre que él creía tener que ser.

Eso le pasaba por casarse con un hombre cuya mayor motivación en la vida era el orgullo.

—Todo esto ha sido por tu maldito orgullo, ¿verdad? —le espetó. —Te has dejado llevar por el orgullo.

—El orgullo no tiene nada de malo, Candy —contestó Terry.

—No, no tiene nada de malo si no lo antepones a cosas más importantes y eso es, precisamente, lo que has hecho tú. Has permitido que nuestro matrimonio se fuera al garete antes de admitir que no podías tener hijos—recapacitó Candy en voz alta.

Cuando la fuerza de aquella verdad la golpeó, sintió que se moría. Terry había preferido mantener cierta imagen de sí mismo en lugar de apostar por su matrimonio y por ella.

—Fuiste tú la que se fue —contestó Terry.

—No paras de decírmelo. Es cierto que me fui, pero podrías haberlo impedido. Podrías haberme pedido que me quedara. Si me hubieras dicho «por favor, quédate», me habría quedado. El otro día dijiste que te habría gustado hacerlo, pero, claro... no podías —se

lamentó mirándose en sus ojos azules. —Te quería tanto que me habría quedado si hubiera pensado que había algo por lo que luchar, pero tú te limitaste a encerrarte en ti mismo. Y yo

no tenía nada, ni hijos ni marido. ¿Para qué me iba a quedar?

Terry hizo una mueca de dolor, pero consiguió controlarse al cabo de un segundo.

—Todo esto no sirve de nada, Candy. Lo que pasó, pasó y no podemos cambiarlo, pero quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa: Katie es mi hija, voy a luchar por ella..

Dicho aquello, se giró y se fue tranquilamente.

—Eso lo veremos...

Una vez a solas, Candy sintió un frío terrible, un frío que se apoderó de sus entrañas y le hizo comprender que el orgullo era de nuevo la causa de que Terry se comportara así. Ahora resultaba que estaba orgulloso de tener una hija, pero lejos de alegrarse por ello, como podría haber sido en otras circunstancias, Candy supo que eso la iba a llevar a tener un duro oponente.

¿Y qué haría si le quitaba a Katie?

Sintió que el miedo la atenazaba. No quería perder a su hija. Aquella situación se había convertido en algo realmente peligroso.

— _ **Me voy a ir. Soy capaz de desaparecer. Agarro a Katie y nos vamos**_ —dijo Candy media hora después a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono.

— _ **Tranquila**_ —contestó Anny _ **—Cuéntame qué ha pasado.**_

Candy procedió a contarle a su amiga, lo que había sucedido, omitiendo la supuesta esterilidad de Terry.

— _ **No pasa nada —**_ le dijo Anny _ **— Terry no te va a quitar a Katie. Quiere formar parte de su vida, sólo eso. En cierta forma, deberías estar contenta porque eso era lo que también querías tú.**_

— _ **Sí, pero una cosa es que forme parte de la vida de su hija y otra que me la quite —**_ protestó Candy.

— _ **No te la va a quitar.**_

— _ **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —**_ se sorprendió Candy.

— _ **Porque te quiere —**_ contestó Anny con seguridad.

— _ **Que cosas dices, Anny.**_

— _ **Siempre te ha querido. Jamás te haría daño. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer Terry solo con Katie? A jugar con las muñecas, pintarse, ponerse ropa dw mujer...¡Los hombres se vuelven locos un día con sus hijas!**_

 _Candy se rió y se relajó un poco._

— _ **Anny, tengo miedo —**_ se lamentó sin embargo. _**—Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a poner feas.**_

— _ **Tranquila, amiga, apuesto por ti.**_

— _ **Todo esto comenzó cuando le conté de la invitación de Albert.**_

— _ **Es evidente de que esta celoso.**_

— _ **Ay amiga... Esto me frustra.**_

— _ **Todo estará bien.**_

...

En realidad tranquilidad era lo que menos sentía. Cuando salió de la casa de Candy se dirigió al lujoso departamento de su amigo y socio.

—Tranquilízate, Terry...

—¿Qué me tranquilice?... Ese imbécil me saca. ¿Cómo se atreve a llevar a mi hija y mujer de vacaciones?

—¿Tu mujer? ¿Perdiste la memoria o que? Te recuerdo que hace cuatro años, Candy dejó de ser "tu mujer" . Y como madre de Katie es dueña de llevar a su hija con ella, además no será meses ni semanas, sólo dos días.

—Ya, Archie... No me lo recuerdes más.—dijo debiéndose el whisky de un sólo sorbo.

—Soy tu amigo y como tal te muestro las cosas como son.

—Tengo que recuperarla

—Si sigues con esa actitud, lo dudo—dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? Si cuando lo veo a su lado quiero borrarle la sonrisa de idiota que tiene.

—Jajaja me haces reír amigo. Nunca te vi así. Comportarte de esta manera...ni con la pelirroja lo hacías.

—No soportó que se metan con lo que es mío.

—Ya te dije...

—Candy es mi mujer y Katie, mi hija. Y no voy a permitir que nada vuelva a separarnos.

— Fuiste tú el que la alejo de tu lado. Por no haber sido sincero desde un principio.

—No pienso hablar de esto contigo, Archibald.

—Perfecto. Hablaré yo. Tú limítate a escuchar.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero Archie no se dio por aludido, se incorporó, apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—Pensabas que no podías tener hijos, y aún así decidiste casarte con Candy. Sabiendo lo que significaba para ella tener una familia. No le diste la oportunidad de elegir, Terry. Tal vez si ella lo hubiera sabido y si tanto te amaba, eso no le hubiera importado. Además de que había y hay miles de formas para que puedan tener un hijo. Pero no, optaste por lo más fácil. Mentirle y ocultarle algo tan importante. ¿Y, de dónde sacaste eso de que no podías tener hijos?

—Un médico. Me lo dijo después del accidente que tuvimos con mis viejos, antes de la graduacion de Karen. Y en el que yo quedé malherido.

—¿Porqué no se lo comentaste?

—¿Tú lo habrías dicho? —lo increpó Terry.

—Nose, supongo que no —contestó Archie poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia él. —Terry, los médicos se equivocan.

Terry se sirvio otro trago de whisky con la esperanza de que el líquido helado apagara la humillación que sentía por dentro.

—Fui un idiota. Cuando me separé. Tiempo después me hice unos análisis y comprobé que no era así.

—Desde luego, eres un idiota.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de que todos me insultéis —murmuró Terry.

—Ok Ok...Lo siento. Pero soy tu amigo.

—Convenceré a Candy de regresar conmigo. No dejaré que ese idiota me la arrebate.

—Pero tendrás que hacer mucho para recuperarla...

—Haré lo que sea necesario. Pero Candy volverá a ser mi esposa. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.—dijo muy convencido.

—Si tu lo dices...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdón por la demora. Pero tuve un accidente y me fracture una pierna. Imaginaran el dolor que sentí y siento aún pero los medicamentos me calman un montón. Y en lo que estare sin hacer nada...Prometo ponerme al día con las historia. Saludos._


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE**

En la mañana del viernes, Candy y su hija se dirigiam a la casa de Stear, quien les habia invitado a desayunar. Y conversar sobre la pequeña Katie.

Sentados en el hermoso jardín, mientras veían jugar a la pequeña con su cachorro.

—Vamos, Candy. Creó que deberías pensarlo bien. Además de que te vendría perfecto tomarte esos días. Lo necesitas.

—Es que no sé, Stear. Yo nunca me he separado de Katie, ni mucho menos por irme de vacaciones.

—Pero sólo serán dos días. Albert se mereces esos días, ¿no lo crees? Además de que sería una buena oportunidad para que Katie conviva con su padre.

— Sobre eso también estuve pensando.

—¿Y que decidiste?

—Hasta que Katie comience con el colegio. Dejaré que pase un fin de semana por medio con él. Y durante las semanas podrá visitarla cuando lo desee. Siempre y cuando no sea durante nuestras salidas.

—Creo que tomaste una buena decisión. ¿Y que harás con Albert, viajarás?

—Tienes razon, me tomaré esos días con él.

—Me gusta que pienses así hermanita. Es hora de que comiences a pensar en ti, también. En formar una familia.

—Si—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

...

Horas más tarde, ya en su casa. Candy llamó a su ex marido para comentar su decisión.

—Me comporte como un imbécil, Candy. Sabes que jamás te quitaría a Katie.—sus palabras fueron muy sinceras. Parecía arrepentido.

—Esta bien Terry, no quiero volver a discutir contigo sobre Katie. Ya tome una decisión.—dijo seria—Dejaré que tengas a Katie un fin de semana por medio, y durante la semana podrás visitarla cuando quieras, pero tendras que avisame antes por si tenemos algún plan juntas. No te lo voy a negar. Después veremos bien como haremos cuando comiencen las clases.

—Me parece perfecto.—dijo muy contento.

— Mira Terry, que esto te quede bien claro. Ésto lo hago por mi hija. Porque sé que si vamos por medio de abogados llevas todas las de perder. No te olvides que unos de los motivos por los cuales nos separamos fueron de que tu no querias tener hijos. Además no quiero tener que exponer a Katie a que pase por algo asi, sería terrible para ella.

—No creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.—No quería mostrarse débil ante ella— Pero tienes razón. No más pleitos, por el bien de Katie.

—Este fin de semana podrás llevarla. Pero no te olvides que el sábado a las diez tiene clase de ballet.

—No lo olvidare. Quedate tranquila. Pero... ¿no se tenías planeado ir con el doctorcito?

— Dejaré a Katie contigo. No querias que pasará más tiempo con ella?

—Por supuesto...¿Y tu?

—Yo aprovechare que, Katie esta en manos de su padre, para ir con Albert. No creó que te moleste pasar dos días con tu hija, ¿era lo que querias, no?—dijo con una gran sonrisa ya que notó que el no estaba contento con cierta parte de su decisión —¿Puedes buscarla en la tarde?

—Si—dijo serio.—¿a que hora te parece que pase por Katie?

— A las siete estaría bien. A esa hora Stear la traerá a casa.

—Bien, vendré por ella entonces.

—Gracias.

Pasada la tarde, Candy tenía una cena importante. Era la inauguración de un nuevo centro cardiológico. Donde estában invitados prestigiosos médicos de diferentes especialidades. Entre ellos Albert y ella. Y al día siguiente viajarían con su novio a Miami.

—Mami padeces una pincesa.—dijo Katie maravillada por la elegancia y bella que se veía su madre. Tenía un vestido negro largo, corte sirena, escote corazon bordado en el borde de este con pequeños cristales, hombros totalmente descubiertos, sandalias anudadas al tobillo, en color negro satinado y con tacón altos en cristales de Miu Miu. Su cabello semi recogido de un lado. Maquillaje en tonos suaves, ya que en su boca tenía un rojo pasion.

—Gracias, mi amor. Pero mami sería una reina ya que la princesa eres tú —le tocó la punta de su naricita con el dedo indice.

—¿Cómo me queda?—tenia los labios pintados con el mismo color de su madre.

—Wow pero que señorita más preciosa.—dijo viéndola por el espejo, la pequeña estaba sentada frente a este usando las pinturas de su madre.—pero me parece que este te quedara mejor.—le dio un suave brillo para labios. Y le quitó de su boquita con una toalla húmeda, la pintura.

—¿Asi?

—Asi esta mejor. Será mejor que me apure porque Albert no tardará en llegar y tu padre también llegara por ti.

Mientras ella terminaba con su arreglo, y la niña jugaba con las pinturas y ropa de su madre, Albert y Terry llegaban a la casa.

Ambos ya en la puerta de entrada, se miraban desafiantes. Curioso el castaño ya que el rubio venía muy elegante.

—¿ Vienes a buscar a Candy?

—¿Tu vienes por Katie?.

En ese momento abrió la puerta la Nana.

—Buenas noches Sres.

—Buenas noche, Pony—dijeron los dos.

—¿Esta lista, Candy?—pregunto el rubio.

—En un rato baja.

—¿Y Katie?

—Esta con Candy. Tomen asiento. No deben tardar en bajar.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, Candy salió de la habitación de la mano de su hija, bajaron por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala donde ya se encontraba su acompañante.

Albert y Terry al verla tan hermosa con el cabello recogido y ese vestido no pudieron más que abrir los ojos y verla embelesados

Nunca la había visto tan bella como en esa ocasión, tanto que tardo en reaccionar al saludo de Candy.

—¡ Buenas noches!

Ninguno de los dos respondieron.

—Albert, ¿estas bien?

—¡Papi! —grito la pequeña sacando a ambos hombres de su asombro.

_Oh, perdon. Hola cariño, Candy ¿como estas?

—¿Veldad que mami padece una sheina?

—Si, princesa. Mami esta muy bonita.

—Estas hermosa, cariño.—Albert se acercó a besar a su novia en la mejilla. Y luego saludo a la Katie con un beso en su pequeña mano.

—Al ver tu cara, pense que me veía mal, y que no te gustaba lo que llevó puesto

—No, todo lo contrario, luces muy hermosa—dijo tomándola de las manos.

–Gracias— decía algo sonrojada.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Aqui puse todo lo que Katie puede necesitar. En caso de tener fiebre, o dolores de panza, o si se golpea o lastima. Esta todo aqui—le entregó un pequeño maletín.—cada remedio tiene sus indicaciones y nombre. Esta todo bien detallado. En esta —señalo una valija negra con garitos en rosa—Esta su ropa. Si necesita más, solo llamas a Pony, ok.

—Mami, ¿y mi juguetes?

—Estan en esa valija cariño—señalo otra en color rosa.

—Vaya que nos divertiremos—dijo el padre ante todo lo que llevaba la pequeña.

—Shi—dijo muy sonriente.

—Terry cualquier cosa que necesites se lo pides a Pony o me llamas. Deje anotado. Portate bien, cariño—beso cariñosamente a su pequeña.

—Lo hare

—Adios mami, Abert cuida a mami.

—Claro que si, princesa. Y tu te portas bien—beso su mejilla.—Te quiero—ella se abrazo a su cuello y luego depósito un sonoro beso en la mejilla del rubio. Acción que provocó tremendos celos en el castaño.

—Bien, Katie. Nos vamos.—dijo el castaño serio, muriendo de celos al ver a la que fue su mujer quedaba en manos de otro hombre.

Abrió la puerta trasera del auto, sento a su hija, le puso el cinturón. Cargo el equipaje. Y subió al vehículo.

Minutos más tarde. Padre e hija llegaban a un lujoso departamento en la gran manzana. Con un grandiosa vista al central Park.

Desempacaron, le costo llegar al ascensor debido a las grandes y cargadas valijas que su madre le había preparado para Katie.

Llegaron al piso, sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y guió a la niña al lugar.

—Pasa princesa.

—Me gusta. Es muy gande. Y se puede ver cental Park.—dijo contemplando la vista desde los grandes ventanales del departamento.

—Si, desde aqui podemos verlo. Y Bien. ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

—Ver la peli de las pincesas y comer helado de cocholate—dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso, provocando grandes carcajadas en su padre.

—Muy bien. Entonces eso haremos. Vamos a buscar esa peli... Y a pedir el helado para el postre. Pero ¿Que comeremos?

—Hmmm una hamburguesa bien gandota—dijo abriendo ampliamente sus bracitos—con papas fritas y mucho kétchup.

—Muy bien. Sus deseos son órdenes mi princesa.—ambos rieron.

—Papá, tengo que poneme el pijama

—Ok, vamos a buscar entre tus cosas. ¿Donde puso mamá tu pijama?—abrio la maleta, buscando sin hallar nada— me parece que tu mamá se olvido de eso

—Es este papito—dijo ella tomando la prenda que su papá ni cuenta se dio de lo que era.—este es mi pijama. ¿Y el tuyo?

—¿El mío? Ah, si. Ahora yo también me pondre el mio.

—¿El tuyo tamien tiene ositos?

—Hmmm no.

—¿Vamos a cocinar los dos?

—No, cariño. Vamos a llamar por teléfono y a pedir que nos traigan la comida.

—Pero a mi me gutan las papitas como las hace Abert en casa.—dijo haciendo un pucherito. Provocando que su padre sintiera más celos que nunca del rubio.

—Hmmm pero papá hará unas mejores y más ricas—dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.—tu ve a cambiarte mientras papito hace rápidamente la comida, ¿si?

—Pero yo te quedo ayudar—dijo con carita de tristeza. El castaño no tenía idea como cocinar ya que el sólo comía fuera o pedía comida por teléfono. Así que como no le quedó otra, recurriría a su gran amigo y gran casi-chef, Archie. Por lo menos sabía como freír un huevo.

—Esta bien, cambiate que papito te espera para que cocinemos juntos, si?

—Yupiiii—dijo muy contenta. Mientras ella corría a cambiarse, el llamaba a su socio.

— _ **Necesito tu ayuda urgente.**_

— _ **¿Que paso?**_ —dijo alarmado.

— _ **Ven a casa y te explicó. Pero ¡Ya!**_

— _ **ok.**_

— _ **ah, consigue lo que sea necesario para preprarar unas hamburguesas con papas. Compra helado de chocolate.**_

— _ **¿No es mejor comprarlo hecho?**_

— _ **Si no fuera importante ya hubiera hecho el pedido.**_

— _ **ok, en quince estoy.**_

El castaño llegó cargado de bolsas del supermercado, en menos de quince minutos.

—Que bueno que llegaste. Ya no sabía que inventarle.

—¿A quien?

—A Katie.

—Pero como, ¿no iría con su madre y Albert?

—Ni me lo recuerdes. La muy cómoda me la dejó y ella aprovechó para irse con el rubio maldito.

—¿Quien es el shubio maldito papi?

—Ah... eeeh...

—Hola pequeña—se arrodilló el recién llegado para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

—Hola tio Achi—dijo con una dulce sonrisa, el le habia pedido que lo llamara asi—Y papito, ¿quien es el shubio maldito? ¿Es una peli de teshor? Porque mami no me deja ver eso.—dijo muy inocente. Provocando fuertes carcajadas en Archie.

—Ay Katie Katie. No hagas caso a lo que dice papá. Mejor vamos a cocinar, si?

—Si, tio.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos aqui—dijo sacando las cosas.

—¿Sabes cocinar papi?

—Claro, cariño. Papito es el mejor chef del mundo.

—Uff , no sabes lo bien que cocina tu padre, Katie.

—Tu quedate aquí—la sentó en una banqueta alta cerca de ellos.—Ahora veamos que sigue.

—Mira, Terry aquí encontre la receta—dijo Archie mostrándole una página en internet paso por paso como hacer las hamburguesas caseras con las papas—es fácil.

—Ok. Tu prepara las hamburguesas y yo las papas.

—Papi, ¿no sabes cocinar?

—Claro que si, cariño. Ya verás que rico queda todo.

—¿Poque buscas de intenet?

—Eeeh...

—Solo le mostraba a tu padre unos platos para que lo haga luego, Katie.—se adelanto ya que el otro no sabía que responderle.

—Abert siempe cocina para mami, cosas muy shicas—dijo pasándose la lengua como saboreando la comida—y hace una shica toita de fresas. ¿Sabes hacer toitas, papito?—las carcajadas de Archie fueron muy descaradas, su socio estaba echando chispas de lo que su hija decía.

—Por supuesto que se hacer tortas, de chocolate, fresas o de la que quieras, princesa.—la pequeña sonrió.

—¿Ahora como diablos hacemos esto?—dijo en voz bajaTerry a su amigo, al ver que la niña tomó la notebook cambiando la página por dibujitos.

—Tengo una idea. Tu disimula que cocinas y yo me ocupó de lo demás—dijo sacando su móvil.

—¿Que harás?

—Llamaré a Brower, que nos traiga la comida.—dijo con una pícara sonrisa. —pero más te vale aprender a cocinar si quieres recuperar a Candy y vencer al "maldito shubio"—dijo burlándose de él.

—Ok ok.

—Papi, ¿podemos jubar a las pincesas después de la cena?

—Claro que si, cariño. Lo que tu quieras.

—Listo. —dijo Archibald con una gran sonrisa.

—Tio Achi, vas a jubar con nosotlos a las pincesas.

—Por supuesto que jugará con nosotros, tu tío. ¿Verdad, Archie?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Asi es sobrina. Jugaremos a las princesas.

Minutos más tardes, la cocina era un completo desastre. Ambos hombres armaron unas bolas de carne y la pusieron en una fuente y luego en el microondas. Después se encargaron de las papas a las cuales fundieron. La niña los miraba extraño.

—Papi, ¿poque las papas están negas?

—Cuando se enfrían se aclararan cariño.

—Pero huele feo—dijo tapándose la naricita.

En ese preciso instante llegaba su salvación.

—Vamos a la mesa, Katie.—dijo su padre, mientras el otro se ocupaba de recibir a Antony que traia la comida. Con ayuda de este, se deshicieron de lo demás y prepararon los platos. Con las hamburguesas y las papas.

—Buen provecho—dijo el rubio acercándose a la mesa con los platos.

—Gacias. Hmmm que shico huele. Mira papi, las papas se aclararon —dijo la niña tomando una y mostrándo a su padre. Los otros dos morían de la risa.

—Te dije que papito era un buen cocinero.

La cena fue estupenda. Los tres hombres devoraron sus hamburguesas y papas, la niña comió casi la mitad de la suya pero si toda su porcinos de papas, aunque no fue mucho. Luego el helado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, tanto su padre como invitados estaban sentados en la alfombra en posición de yoga, pintados. Graciosamente maquillados. Con joyas de juguetes y tiaras en sus cabezas.

Además de borlas de colores.

Ella reia. Disfrutaba de la imágenes de sus princesas.

—Estan ninos. Padecen pincesas ganandotas.—ellos reían.—Voy a taer mi cámara.

— Ah no. Eso no dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar.—pero fue detenido por el padre—Tendras que quedarte. No creas que dejaremos que te marches y dejarnos solos en manos de Katie.

—Te queda bien el rojo, Brower —se burló Archie.—Si te viera Candy, se muere—le dijo a Terry.

—Pues mirate tu, Annie cae de culo si te encuentra así.—los tres reían.

—Sonshian—Katie le tomó una foto desprevenidos, donde los tres salían con los ojos como platos.

Así pasaron la noche jugando a las princesas, entre fotos y risas, hasta que a la pequeña traviesa la venció el sueño. Luego Antony y Archie se retiraron a sus hogares, dejando a su padre en compañía de su pequeña pecosita.

—Ay Katie, me sacarás muchas cañas cuando seas más grande...—dijo observando a su pequeña dormir plácidamente. Dejó la puerta semiabierta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Observó por el gran ventanal que el cielo estaba totalmente nublado. Y dijo para si mismo.—Ojala se produzca una gran tormenta y se le haga agua el viaje al maldito shubio.—sonrio con malicia.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por su apoyo y el ánimo que me brindan. La verdad la estoy pasando horrible. En unos días tendrán que operarme para ponerme unos clavos. Espero poder terminar antes esta historia así no quedan sin un final. Haré lo posible por seguir con la otra. Gracias por su paciencia._


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE**

Debido al fuerte temporal que azotaba en Miami, los vuelos estaban suspendidos por lo que el viaje se canceló.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Bueno será para la próxima, cariño.

—Es una pena que no podamos viajar, Al.

—No te preocupes. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo para hacer otras cosas—dijo cariñosamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo. —Te voy a preparar un rico desayuno, ¿qué dices?

—Hmmm...eso suena muy tentador. Eres un genio en la cocina.—el beso su frente y se dirigieron a la cocina—¿Qué estará haciendo mi pequeña?

—De seguro saltando sobre la cabeza de su padre—ambos rieron.

—Ya le extraño. Anoche no pude dormir bien pensando en el como estará, que hizo... Me es difícil hacerme la idea de tener que compartirla.

—Te entiendo cariño. Pero es su padre.

—Un padre que al principio la rechazo—dijo nostálgica.

—Cariño, ya no pienses en eso. Lo es que Katie esta feliz de tenerlos a ambos. ¿Recuerdas cuando era más pequeña y preguntaba porque su papá tardaba tanto en volver del trabajo? O ¿cuando te decía porque todos sus amiguitos tienen a su papá y ella no? Ya no te lastimes con lo que paso. ¿Si?—la tomó entre sus brazos dándole un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

—Has sido tan lindo conmigo, Al. Te quiero.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No tanto como yo a ti, Candy. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Y te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Se que puede resultar un poco apresurado lo que te voy a decir ya que hace poco que comenzamos como novios pero... me gustaría que fuéramos un paso más. Yo te quiero en mi vida, cada mañana cada día y cada noche.

Candy escuchaba atentamente las palabras, sabía bien a lo que el se refería pero no estaba segura si estaba preparada para hacerlo de nuevo.

—No me digas nada ahora pero me gustaría que lo tengas en cuenta, cariño. Yo te amo.—ella lo miró con ternura y el depósito un suave beso en los labios.

...

En otra parte de NY...

—Papito tienes que peinarme —dijo tendiéndole el cepillo y sentándose frente al espejo.

—Hmmm... y que te parece si lo cepillamos bien y lo dejamos suelto...

—No no, tienes que recogerlo y hacer un rodete y luego poner la redecilla. Es como usamos las bailarinas papito. Es fácil. Mamita lo hace shapido.

—Oh si. Dame unos segundos y regresó.—tomo su notebook y buscó como hacer el típico peinado de las bailarinas de ballet. "Esto es imposible para mí" pensó mientras miraba el paso a paso del peinado. Luego regresó más tranquilo.

—Y papito, llegaremos tarde. Podemos llamar a mami así me peina o puedo pedirle a la profe que lo haga...

—Oh no no...nada de eso. Ahora te voy a dejar como la bailarina más bella de todas.

—¿Segudo papi?

—Por supuesto princesa. Confía en mí.

Luego de tanto trabajo la niña quedó perfectamente peinada y cambiada. Parecía toda una muñequita con su tutu rosa.

—Te quedas aquí sentadita en lo que papá termina de cambiarse, si. No te muevas así no se arruina el peinado, princesa. En un segundo regreso.

—Shi.—respondio la niña muy obediente. Pero en lo que el castaño se metía en su dormitorio para terminar de alistarse para llevar a su hija a las clases de danza, el timbre de la puerta sonaba, siendo la pequeña quien abría la puerta encontrándose con una curiosa mujer que la miraba de arriba abajo sin entender nada.

—Hola.—dijo con su dulce voz.

— Eres la niña del comercial ¿cierto?

—Shi.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Que haces aqui?—pregunto la pelirroja, extrañada por la presencia de la niña.

—Soy Katie. ¿Y tu quien edes?

—Elisa.

—¿cómo la mona?—en eso se oyó unas fuertes carcajadas, provocando un gran enojo en la mujer mayor.

—¿C-cómo que mona?—preguntó furiosa

—Como la mona Lisa.—dijo con una gran sonrisa la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es Elisa no Lisa, niña.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elisa?—pregunto molesto.

—¿Quien es esta mocosa?

—No soy mocosa, soy Katie.-dijo poniendo sus bracitos—con en jarra.

—Mas respeto con MI HIJA—remarcó las últimas palabras.

—Tu hija, pero ¿cómo?—preguntó con los ojos como platos y muy espantada.

—¿Cómo? Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien.—dijo sarcástico—Te hice una pregunta. No sé que vienes hacer aquí. Así que por favor, no quiero tener que sacarte a rastra de mi casa delante de la niña.

—Necesitamos hablar, Terry...—dijo suplicando.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Así que salte de mi casa en este preciso momento. —tomo a la mujer del brazo y la guió hasta el ascensor — Qué sea la última vez que pones un pies en mi casa, ¿entendiste?.—presionó el botón e introdujo a la mujer. Entró nuevamente al departamento. Encontró a su hija muy calladita y con carita triste.

—Papi, ¿podemos llamar a mami?—dijo con ternura.

— ¿Extrañas a mamá?—preguntó su padre viendo la carita de tristeza de la niña.—¿pasa algo, princesa?

—Shi, me nuene aquí —se tocó la frente. Terry posó su mano y notó que tenía un poco de temperatura.

—Oh, bebé. Parece que tienes un poquito de fiebre. Buscaremos el termómetro para controlarte.

—¿Tu tamien eres médico papito?

—No, pero se que hacer en estos casos.—busco el instrumento y minutos después lo colocó debajo del brazo de la pequeña. Pasado cinco minutos se fijo y si...tenía fiebre.

—¿Estoy bien papito?

—Vas a estar bien, princesa. Papito te va a cuidar y dar muchos mimos para que mejores. ¿Si?

—¿No iremos a clase?

—Hoy no. Te quedaras en cama con papá —dijo con una gran sonrisa y beso la pequeña naricita.

Después de controlarla, le dio el medicamento que la madre le había indicado anteriormente. Luego la llamó para comunicarle de Katie.

Minutos más tardes padre e hija quedaron dormidos, ella abrazada a él, y apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de su padre quien la tenía acurrucada en sus fuertes brazos.

—Buenos dias—dijo la joven madre llegando al departamento del castaño.

—Buenos días. Ud debe ser la madre de Katie. —dijo la empleada que se ocupaba de la limpieza tres veces por semana. Y que hacia menos de media hora había llegado.

—Asi es. ¿Pero que paso aquí?—pregunto observando el lugar hecho un desastre, juguetes por todos lados, una carpa armada con sabanas, almohadones regados por toda la sala y ni hablar del olor a quemado. Además de los enormes retratos de Katie en la blanca pared, una foto donde ella aparece con un saquito gris tejido ( _la foto del perfil de la historia)_

—Al parecer tuvieron una velada de niños.

—Ya veo...¿Dónde esta mi hija?

—Esta en el dormitorio con el Sr. Me dijo que pasara cuando llegase. Sigame por favor.—le indicó el camino.

Cuando llegaron y abrió la puerta, se encontró con una tierna imagen.

—La dejo. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca me llama. Yo seguiré con mi trabajo.—dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias.

Mientras la mujer mayor se retiraba la rubia quedó contemplando a padre e hija dormir. Observo con sorpresa una hermosa habitacion con paredes combinadas entre blaco y rosas de distintas gamas. Tenía muchos juguetes y muñecos de tela. Una enorme casa de muñecas también una pequeña mesa con dos sillas donde había una cámara digital, la cual la tomo y congeló esa imagen. Luego de unos segundos se acercó lentamente a la cama sin hacer ruidos para tocar la frente de la pequeña quien aun dormía tranquilamente en los brazos protectores de su papá.

El al sentir la presencia y ese perfume inconfundible, el castaño se despertó.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo en voz baja disculpándose por despertarlo.

—Ya no tiene fiebre.—respondio en él mismo tono acariciando la mejilla de la niña.—¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

—No hace mucho... El lunes le toca control.

—¿Porqué no me despertaste?

—Es que... los vi tan ti... cansados que no quise despertarlos.

—Nunca dormí tan bien y en perfecta compañía. ¿Te molesta si voy con ustedes? Quiero estar al pendiente en todo momento.

—Puedes hacerlo. —dijo mirando a la pequeña que ya se tallaba los azules ojitos.

—Mami. Viniste—dijo extendiendo los brazos a su madre. Mientras el castaño se levantaba para dar lugar a la madre.

—Mi bebé. —la abrazo y la llenó de besos.—¿te sientes mejor?

—Si mami. Estoy mejor. ¿Y Abert?

—No pudo venir porque se le presento una emergencia en el hospital, cariño pero me pidio que te diera este enooorme beso.—beso tiernamente a su pequeña y haciendo cosquillas.

—jajajajaja...m-mami no.

—Te extrañe mucho mi bebé.

—Yo tamien. Te amo mamita—y la abrazo.

—¿Quieres tomar café o té?

—Un café, estaría bien.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la moderna cocina para preparar la infusión.

Luego de unos minutos llevó las tazas, entregándole una a su ex mujer y otra de té para el.

—¿Qué paso con tu viaje?—preguntó el castaño sentadose frente a ella en un pequeño sillón rosa con lunares blanco.

—Cancelaron los vuelos por la fuerte tormenta. ¿Cómo te portaste, cariño?—dijo dirigiéndose a su hija.

—Muy bien mami. Sabes, las papas que hace papá cambian de color.—el castaño casi escupe su bebida.

—¿Cómo que cambian de color?

—Si mami, primero estaban neguitas y cuando ya estuvieron más fias se aclararon. —dijo muy inocente. La madre levantó una ceja y dirigió su mirada al hombre que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que sabias cocinar, Terry.

—Aprendí muchas cosas.—sonó sincero.

—Papito y tío Achi cocinan muy shico mami. Y tamien me dijeron que vamos a ver la peli del shubio maldito—el castaño además de escupir el café término ahogándose con el comentario inocente de su hija.—¿Mami tamien puede ver esa peli, papi?

—¿Que clase de películas es esa,Terrence?

—Eh...no no. No es nada de lo que estas pensando. Es sólo una charla que teníamos con Archie, y como ves llegó a los oídos de Katie. —dijo con una leve sonrisa.—Veo que está mejor, cariño.

—Si papi. Pero perdí la clase de danza.

—No te preocupes amor. Hablé con la profesora y le conté que no te sentías bien.—dijo Candy.

—Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en el almuerzo?

—Ah...

—Si mami. Di que sí.—dijo haciendo su tierno pucherito.

—No te puedes negar a un pedido de tu hija.

—¿Te quedas con nosotros mami?

—Esta bien, me quedo.

—Yupi... Tengo a mis papitos juntos—grito dando saltos sobre la cama.—Mira mami, papito tamien me compro una enooorme cashita de muñecas.

— Es hermosa, cariñ la habitacion es muy linda.

—La hice preparar en cuanto me enteré de que Katie es mi hija.

—Ahora tengo dos habitaciones para mi y con muchos muchos juguetes.—dijo saltando en la cama.

—Si, cariño.

—He comprado una mansion con vista al río. Quiero que cuando Katie este conmigo pueda lleva a Odie y jugar tranquilamente. Que tenga un buen espacio y no está encerrada en este departamento. Quiero formar una familia como se merece.

—¿Piensas en casarte?

—Si—dijo muy seguro sin apartar la mirada de su ex mujer.

—Oh...que bien... Me alegro por yo—dijo con un tono de tristeza.

—Lo haré con la mujer que tanto amo. —dijo desafiante dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Ah...

—Mami, ¿porque le dejaste que papito vea esa foto?

—Ah...¿que foto cariño?

La niña salió corriendo al cuarto de su padre y volvió con un portarretrato.

—Esta foto mami. Tengo un gorro de baño de frutillita rojo y enorme. Se ve mi panshita goda y nesnuda—dijo haciendo puchero.

—Estas preciosa mi princesa. Y amo esa foto—dijo Terry tomando el enorme portarretrato de marco negro donde aparecía Katie a la edad de nueve meses, sentadita muy sonriente, donde se le formaban pequeños rollitos en los costados, brazos y piernas. Tenia un coqueto gorro de baño rojo y lunares blancos y en el frente un pequeño moño rojo liso. Resaltaba su blanca piel y los preciosos ojos azules iguales a los de su padre.—Tienes la misma y bella sonrisa de tu madre. Te pareces a ella de pequeña.

—¿Mamita era así?

—Si, tu mamá era tan preciosa como tú.—dijo mirandola a la rubia la cual tenía las mejillas rojas.

—¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

—Katie, ya hablamos de eso. ¿Recuerdas?

_Si, pero ahora quiedo escuchar a papá.—Candy negó con la cabeza y Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien... Ahora papá te contara como conoció a mamá...—dijo Terry.

—Yupiii.—se acostó panza abajo, apoyo sus codos en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos mirando a su padre y escuchando atentamente la historia de su padre, mientras flexionaba sus piernas hacia arriba. La madre se sentó en frente a ella de un lado de la cama y del otro lo hizo Terry.

— El primer día de clases ingreso una chica nueva al colegio. La vi del brazo de Karen...

—¿Tia Karen?

—Si, cariño. Tu mami y tía eran mejores amigas. Ellas iban al patio donde estábamos reunidos con unos compañeros. Tu mamá era la chica más linda del colegio. Me enamoré apenas la vi con sus dos coletas y varias pequitas en la nariz.

—Como yo...

—Asi como a ti.—dijo tocando la punta de la naricita con el dedo índice. —Tu mami fue la reina de la primavera...

—Mi mamá es la más bella de todo el mundo—dijo suspirando.

—Claro que lo es, princesa.—Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo.— Llamó la atención de muchos chicos, no sólo la mía...

—¿Mami tu también te enamoraste así de shapidito de papito?

—Eeh...y-yo—la rubia sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Nos enamoramos en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Estuvimos de novios varios años y luego nos casamos cuando mami término el colegio.

—Mamita padecia como las pincesas de los cuentos con ese vestido gande gande... —dijo con tanta efusividad. Luego se sentó sobre sus piecitos y preguntó muy sería.—¿Po qué tardaste tanto en volver, papi?—el castaño sin saber que responder miró a su ex esposa como pidiendo ayuda pero antes de que ella pudiera responder por el, la empleada llegó al rescate.

—Disculpe señor Terrence, la comida esta lista. Ya dejé la mesa preparada.

—Gracias Doris.

—Hasta mañana Señor. Con permiso.

—Papito va vivir con nosotros, mami. !Yupiii !

Ambos padres se quedaron mirando por el comentario que la pequeña hizo mientras ella salía contenta cantando hacia el comedor.

Ella lo detuvo y le dijo...

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? No puedes llegar aquí y querer cambiar todo.

—¿Esta mal que diga que aún sigo amando a mi ex mujer? Yo no te olvide, Candy. Quiero volver a estar contigo, que me des una oportunidad...

—Estas loco. Sabes bien que eso no puede ser. Estoy con alguien...

—Pero no lo amas.

—Que sabes tú de lo que yo siento por Albert...

—Lo se. Porque aún me sigues amando aunque quieras negarlo...—dijo mirándola de frente—dime que ya no sientes nada por mi, Candy.

—Basta Terry, por favor.—se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero el la detuvo tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se girará y quedará de frente a él.

—Jamas te olvide Candy. Te amo como siempre...— Terry tomó su mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice y levantó la cara de Candy para que está lo mirara a los ojos, ello vio como los ojos de él tenían un tinte de amor y tristeza—Mírame Candy, dime que ya no sientes nada por mi. Dime que dejaste de amarme.—Ella lo miró con tristeza y una lágrima se le escapó.

—No hagas esto...

—Te amo... —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Por favor...

—No me pidas que me alejé de ti...—dijo susurrando sobre sus labios. Ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su boca.—te amo más de lo que te imaginas, no sabes como he ansiado tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que eres mía, saber que me amas tanto como yo—el vio como ella comenzaba a sollozar . La atrajo a su pecho, ella apoyo su cabeza en el tibio cuerpo de Terry, y el la consoló en sus fuertes brazos, Candy lo miró a los ojos con rastros de lágrimas.

Los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los azules de Terry, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada se besaron, en ese instante por arte de magia ambos se olvidaron del resto del mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos...

—Papito—llamo la pequeña interrumpiendo el momento. Se separaron rapidamente ella tenía las mejillas rojas y el una cara de feliz cumpleaños—papito papito, tengo hambre.

— Bien mi princesa, vamos a comer que yo también muero de hambre. ¿Vienes?

—Terry yo...—el la corto.

—Ahora no. Vamos a comer, si.—Beso su mejilla. Luego se retiró con Katie en brazos y la rubia los quedó mirando mientras acariaba sus labios con el dedo índice.

—Apurate mami que la comida se enfría.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Lamento no haber escrito antes. Mil disculpas a todos._

 _Estoy mejor, después de dos horribles cirugías ahora estoy haciendo rehabilitación._

 _Voy a ponerme al dia con las historias... Espero que sigan teniendo un poquito más de paciencia._

 _¡Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan!_


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE**

Eran más de las siete de la tarde y Nueva York era cubierto por una fuerte tormenta.

Parada frente al gran ventanal contemplaba caer la lluvia. No podía sacar de su cabeza el beso que Terry le había dado. Se sentía algo confundida. Pero tenía en claro que no podía lastimar a la única persona que estuvo en los momentos más difíciles junto a ella como tampoco podía negar que ese beso revolvió sus sentimientos pasados, esos que los tenía enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón y que se negaban a salir.

El almuerzo resultó algo incomodo para ella, trataba de esquivar las penetrantes miradas de Terry. Sin embargo la pequeña estaba feliz de tener a sus padres juntos y en la misma mesa. No paraba de contarle las vacaciones con su madre, sobre las clases de ballet y en su proxima actuacion en la academia. Ademas de lo ansiosa que estaba por comenzar las clases y ser llevada el primer dia por sus padres.

—Tenemos que comprar el uniforme mami. Tamién la mochila y los útiles.

—Lo se cariño mañ...

—Yo te llevaré a que elijas lo que más te guste princesa.—se adelanto a comentar el padre.

—Yo me encargaré de comprarle lo que sea necesario. Ya lo habíamos hablado con Katie.—dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Pero yo también quiero hacerlo.—dijo haciendo un falso puchero.

—Podemos ir los tres juntos. Ashi los dos estan cotentos ¿Vedad que si mami?

—Si, amor. Podemos ir los tres.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana... ¿Que opinas, Candy?

—Estara bien. Ya que el lunes Katie tiene control.

_Papito también nos acompañará al hospital, ¿Vedad papi?

—Por supuesto, princesa. Papá estará para todo lo que mi pequeña pecosita necesite.

—Te amo papito.—y lo abrazo llenándole de besos.

—Yo también, mi amor.

—Se hace tarde y tengo que volver a casa, cariño.—dijo la rubia a su hija.—mañana papá te llevará y por la tarde iremos por tus útiles., si.

—Mami quedate con nosotros...—dijo en tono de súplica Katie.

—No puedo, cariño. Tengo que volver a casa.

—Pero esta shovendo mucho, mami.

—Katie tiene razón. No puedes conducir así.

—Mami no me gusta que te vayas cuando shueve. Es pedigroso. Tengo miedo.—dijo haciendo su típico pucherito.

—Esperare hasta que pare un poco, ¿si?

—¿Lo prometes?—la rubia levantó su mano para jurarlo.

—Lo prometo.—Katie se aferró al cuello y abrazo a su madre.

—¿Porque no te quedas? No es seguro que conduzcas bajo esta tormenta.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas así...

—¿Mami quiedes ver el vídeo del comercial? Papito lo tiene guadado.¿Vedad papi?

—Asi es princesa. ¿Quieres verlo con nosotros?

—Shi mami...

—E-eh si... Veamos el vídeo.—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos a ponernos cómodos y a ver a mi princesa.

—¿Podemos comer cocholates y helado?

—Podemos...

—Yupiii

—Voy a preparar las copas con el helado ¿Me ayudas, Candy?—le guiñó el ojo.

—Ayuda a papi que yo busco los cocholates, mami.

Resignada y sabiendo que era imposible hacer la contraria a los dos.

Ya estando solos ella aprovechó para aclarar la situación anterior.

—Terry...

—¿Si?—respondio el mientras sacaba los potes de helado del frezer.

—Sobre lo que paso...

—A que te refieres... —el sabía lo que quería decirle pero le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

—Vamos Terry. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

—No. Dímelo.

—Uf. Me refiero al beso. Eso no debió pasar. Yo... yo estoy...

—Enamorada aún de no—dijo interrumpiéndola.—Eso ya lo sé, cariño. Lo sentí cuando respondiste a mí beso.

—Por Dios Terry. Por una vez puedes hablar en serio. Eso no debió pasar. Yo estoy en pareja y ...voy a casarme con Albert.—dijo muy sería. Aunque no muy segura.

Silencio.

—¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?

—No quiero hablar esto contigo.

—Pero necesito saberlo. Katie es mi hija y quiero saber con qué clase de persona se relaciona.

—Pero qué cosas dices. Albert es un excelente hombre. El la adora.

—Y tu ¿qué sientes por él? ¿Lo amas?

—Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre. Estas haciendo que Katie se imagine cosas que no son ni lo serán.

—No esquives a mis preguntas.—dijo mientras servía el helado—¿De fresa o chocolate?

—Fresa. No te esquivo. Sólo que no tengo porque darte detalles de mi relación con Albert.

—No te pedí detalles. Pero puedo jurar que no te hace sentir ni la mínima pizca de lo que yo te hacia sentir—hizo que Candy se ruborizada de los pies a la cabeza— Aun logro que tus mejillas tomen ese color rosado.

—Hgrrr... Eres insoportable.—dijo saliendo furiosa con las copas en la mano.

—Jajaja... Como te amo cuando te enfandas. Se que volverás conmigo.—dijo para si mismo.

La lluvia no cesó en ningún momento. Así que no le quedó otra que quedarse en el departamento de Terry.

Luego de bañar a la pequeña, ponerle su pijama, ambos la arroparon y le dieron el beso de las buenas noches. Y luego se dirigió a la habitación donde dormiría, la de Terry ya que el lo haría en el cómodo y enorme sofá en L de la sala.

Entró al baño, tomo una relajante ducha y cuando salió envuelta en una blanca toalla que apenas cubría parte de sus muslos bien torneados, hallándose a su ex sentado en la enorme cama.

—Acércate un momento —levantó

ligeramente la cabeza.

—No puedes quedarte —respondió ella sin moverse.

—¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?—preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—No es necesario que te vayas. Esta es tu habitación, yo puedo dormir con Katie.—dijo nerviosa.

—¡Muchas gracias, princesa! —se burló él—. Pero no es necesario. Solo dejame quedarme un momento. Es lo único que te pido.

—Esto no está bien, Terry.

—Por favor...

—No quiero que nuestra hija se haga ideas erróneas. No la confundamos más, por favor.

—Tu la estas confundiendo. Sabes bien que no sientes nada por el comparado con lo que aún provocó en ti. ¡Lo sabes!

—Eso ya es pasado, Terry...

—¿De verdad lo crees así?

—Sera mejor que me vaya...

—¿Porque no me respondes? Tanto te cuesta aceptar lo que en verdad sientes.—dijo aún sentado en la cama mientras ella seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar aferrada a la toalla.

Ambos quedaron mirándose sin decir una palabra.

Deseaba fervientemente que la tocara. La atracción sexual entre los dos era tan fuerte que hacía bien en temerla. La excitación crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior. Lo intentó, pero no consiguió mantenerla bajo control. Terry sabía qué botones presionar para provocarle una reacción. Acercarse a la cama sería como ponerse al borde del abismo.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente sin mirarla ella pensó que se marcharía pero...

Cuando estuvo a escasos treinta centímetros de la cama, Terry hizo un súbito movimiento y la atrapó.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó al tiempo que la arrastraba consigo con una mezcla

de fiereza y ternura.

Se encontraron juntos en la cama en cuestión de minutos. Medio encaramado a ella, Terry le acarició el hombro y fue descendiendo hasta la cintura y la parte superior de su esbelta pierna, donde se detuvo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Terry, Sueltame!

—Por fin he conseguido traerte a casa y tengo malas noticias.—dijo con una sonrisa diablicamente sexy—Bueno, no

exactamente. La primera es que "No te voy a soltar" y la segunda que tampoco voy a permitir que te marches de mi vida. Te quiero conmigo". Siento mucho mi comportamiento. Te pido disculpas. Pero no me puedo contener cuando te siento cerca.

—Terry por favor...—Candy tenía ganas de llorar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Entonces Terry bajó la cabeza y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Candy.

—¡Qué bien hueles! ¡A flores silvestres!

Ella sintió el peso de la cabeza de él en el hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba allí sin moverse, tan sólo aspirando su aroma.

—Las cosas tienen que cambiar, Candy—murmuró contra su piel—.Espera y verás. Yo haré que cambien. Y sé cómo hacerlo —dijo. «No puedo perderte otra vez».

Las lágrimas se agolparon dolorosamente en la garganta de Candy. No podía evitarlo. Ahuecó la palma de la mano con ternura contra la mejilla de Terry. Cuando se rendía, lo hacía por completo. Era parte de su naturaleza. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella

alternancia entre el amor y el odio? Estaban unidos el uno al otro, tenían una hija.

—Candy... —Terry abrió los ojos. Levantó el torso y se apoyó sobre sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Dejarás que te ame?

El calor se convirtió en llama. Candy sabía que Terry cumpliría su palabra, dándole la oportunidad de volver aceptarlo o declinar sus insinuaciones. Si decía que no, ¿lo lamentaría toda su vida? Y traicionaria a Albert ¿Debería abrirse a él? Hasta el momento había mantenido que era mejor olvidar el pasado. ¿debería mirar hacia el futuro y olvidarlo a el?

Decidió no pensar más. Las ganas que tenía de que la hiciera suya eran más fuertes. Lo extrañaba. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro, sentirlo. Levantó las manos y buscó compulsivamente los botones de la camisa de Terry y los desabrochó. Podía oler la fragancia varonil en su piel, tan embriagadora para ella como su propia fragancia lo era para él. Podía sentir su calidez, la textura de los rizos de vello oscuro de su torso, deslizándose entre sus dedos mientras el cuerpo de Terry se ponía en tensión. Debía de estar demorándose mucho porque, de repente, Terry se arrancó la camisa de un tirón para acelerar el proceso.

La sombra de su cuerpo cayó sobre ella. Terry le apartó las manos mientras se agachaba a besarla en los labios, abrasándola con su pasión. Luego la despojó de la unica tela que la cubria y empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos ordenándole que obedeciera. Era como una especie de dominio primitivo, pero realizado de una forma fantástica, porque a Candy le pareció como si la tuviera envuelta en una ternura sin igual. Terry no estaba tan concentrado en su propio placer, como en darle placer a ella.

—Dime que podrás encontrar un hueco en tu corazón para amarme nuevamente. —dijo él, ahuecando las manos contra los pechos femeninos, cuyos pezones rosados estaban totalmente erectos.

—Te amé tanto... —Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera abrirlos para no revelarle demasiada información.

—Se que aun lo sientes. Me amas como yo a ti, mi amor.—Terry empezó a trazar una línea desde el ombligo de Candy que fue descendiendo hacia el tembloroso centro de su cuerpo. Entonces bajó la cabeza y la besó justo en ese punto.

Candy se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones. Se estremeció, pero consiguió hablar con un hilo de voz.

—Yo creí en todas las cosas que me dijiste entonces —dijo Candy, arqueándose.

El impacto de los labios de Terry en su sexo fue demoledor.

—¿Y ahora no puedes creerme? —Terry la acarició sin prisa, observando en todo momento el reflejo de sus emociones en su rostro.

—Lo único que...quiero es... que... nuestra hija… sea… feliz —acertó a decir Candy entre jadeos.

—¿Y no importa lo que yo sienta?—preguntó él, introduciendo un dedo y luego dos, en ella.

—Aahh... Claro que... im-porta —jadeó ella, arqueándose aún más—. No puedo hablar...Ahora no.

Terry se elevó por encima de ella, con toda la potencia de su esbelto cuerpo,

aunque Candy no pareció sentir el peso. Ella adoraba tener aquel cuerpo encima del suyo. Su mano empezó a vagar por aquel cuerpo divino, segura de lo que Terry quería. Y con cierta sensación triunfal oyó cómo éste contenía el aire.

—¡Candy! —gimió.

—¡Estoy aquí! —contestó ella que siguió atormentándole hasta que Terry no pudo resistirlo más.

Entonces en un potente impulso, éste cambió las posiciones. Ahora Candy estaba encima, a horcajadas sobre él, los músculos tensos, su largo cabello flotando alrededor de sus hombros cuando se inclinó a besarlo en los labios.

—¿Es esto amor? —bromeó en voz baja, armada con la seguridad de que en el

sexo, para Terry ella era intachable.

—Y aunque no lo sea, no dejes que termine nunca —respondió él con un

gemido de casi absoluta satisfacción.

Como de costumbre, Terry se despertó antes del amanecer. El cielo lucía un

luminoso color gris perla y por el horizonte despuntaban ya las distintas capas de rosa, dorado y malva. Estaban tumbados de lado, pecho contra espalda, el hermoso cuerpo de Candy curvado contra el suyo, el brazo de Terry apoyado suavemente sobre el

costado de Candy, rozándole un pecho. Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma instantánea, pero primero quería contemplar su rostro dormido, saborear el milagro de tener a la mujer que de verdad amo y ama, a su lado. Candy suspiró profundamente y se removió un poco. Sus párpados temblaron al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y movía los labios:

—¡No!

—Candy... estás soñando —dijo él, zarandeándola un poco—, ¿Candy?

Al cabo de unos segundos, Candy abrió los ojos, grandes.

—¡Terry! —exclamó. Parecía perdida en una marea de emociones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tenías una pesadilla.

Candy se estremeció pese al agradable calor que hacía en la habitación.

—E-estaba en nuestra casa...

—¿Y por qué gritabas?

—¿Qué sentías realmente por mí hace cuatro años, Terry? Dímelo, por favor —

suplicó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Terry la empujó suavemente contra las almohadas. No podía soportar la idea de que algo manchara los recuerdos de lo que habían tenido.

Candy cerró los ojos al ver la elocuente expresión de Terry.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías —Terry se inclinó y la besó como si no fuera a terminar nunca—.

Estoy loco por ti, amor.—murmuró sin separar los labios de los de ella—. Enloquecido.

Esta vez hicieron el amor de una manera radicalmente diferente a la noche anterior. Esta vez su unión fue más bien un choque, casi como si los dos siguieran buscando venganza. Venganza por los malentendidos que tanto dolor y pena les había causado. ¿Estarían condenados a sufrir siempre a causa de los asuntos pendientes entre ambos? Candy había tenido que traer al mundo a su hija sin el apoyo de su padre; Terry se sentía traicionado por la chica que, en apenas a simple vista se enamoró y se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo para él y que tenía el poder de destrozar su ordenada vida. Ella que le había negado la información sobre la existencia de su hija. Eran, sin duda alguna, asuntos complejos que tenían que resolver.

Pero físicamente se revolcaban en la cama en una orgía de deseo. Terry se hundió en ella con fuerza, sujetándola por la espalda arqueada, espoleado por los pequeños jadeos entrecortados de Candy.

Al terminar, los dos quedaron tumbados boca arriba, conmovidos por el poder

de las fuerzas primitivas que se habían apoderado de ellos.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, aunque me temo que te he dejado marcado —Candy veía las marcas de sus uñas en los hombros y la musculosa espalda de Terry—. Vamos a ducharnos —sugirió, consciente de que su voz sonaba tan frágil como se sentía por dentro—. Bueno, cuando recupere el aliento.

—Deja que te ayude.

Terry se levantó de la cama en todo su masculino esplendor, la rodeó y tomó a

Candy en brazos.

Bajo el chorro plateado de agua tibia, Candy dejó que Terry la cubriera con una suave capa de jabón con aroma a sándalo: el rostro, la tersa garganta, los pechos, el vientre plano, entre las piernas y hasta los dedos de los pies. Ella que se creía saciada empezó a temblar de nuevo y metió el estómago hacia dentro. Se dio cuenta de que

no se cansaba de él. Terry tenía la capacidad de colmarla de pasión por todos los poros de su piel. Éste la sostenía en sus brazos bajo el torrente de agua, apoyándola contra los fríos azulejos de la pared, mientras entraba en ella y se movía rítmicamente,

profundizando poco a poco hasta alcanzar el centro mismo de su ser. En su rostro había una expresión de absoluto embeleso. Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que se convertían en una sola persona. Sin más, dejó de pensar conforme una ola de violento deseo la arrasaba por completo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Son geniales.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por estar.**_

 _ **¡Siempre agradecida con uds !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CATORCE**

Estaban empapados de sudor, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos temblaban. Candy se acomodó entre los brazos de Terry y sin decir nada ninguno de los dos se abandonaron al cansancio, volviéndose a quedar rendidos ante morfeo.

Una hora más tarde, Terry acababa de despertar y lo primero que hizo fue palpar el otro lado de la cama, pero no encontró a nadie. Abrió los ojos y vió a la rubia que estaba vistiéndose, le estaba dando la espalda.

—¿Te ibas a ir sin decir nada? —Candy se giró sorprendida a oír la voz del castaño

—Yo... eh... no—dijo mientras seguía vistiéndose.

—Espera... — Terry se incorporó en la cama — ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó, de lo que hicimos?

—No... no, no me arrepiento — la expresión de su cara reflejaba tristeza.

—Algo te pasa —dijo con preocupación.

—Debo irme...

Terry se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de ella.

—No podemos hacer de cuenta que aquí no paso nada. Podemos volver a intentarlo...

—Eso es imposible y lo sabes...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándola fijamente. Ella bajo la mirada.—¿es por él? ¿Sientes algo por él?

— No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada contigo.

—Responde por favor. ¿es por él?—ella lo miro y dudó en responderle.

—Si.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Él se ha portado tan bien conmigo y Katie. Le debo mucho, y me ama—dijo manteniendo su mirada baja.

—No. No te pregunte que siente él por ti, Candy. Porque es obvio que te ama. Cualquier hombre te amaría. Yo quiero saber si TÚ ¿lo amas?—ella desvío la mirada y el se acercó y tomó su menton— mirame a los ojos y respóndeme. ¿Lo amas, Candy?— ella giro su vista cristalizada por las amenazantes lágrimas que querían salir— contestame por favor. ¿Lo amas?

—N-no... no lo amo—término por decir, y él esbozó una sonrisa ante la respuesta de su pecosa.

—¡Intentemoslo !—dijo muy serio.

—No sería correcto. Él y yo estamos comprometidos.

—Pero no casados — finalizó él y ella añadió.

—No podría hacerle algo así. No se lo merece. Ésto que hicimos...

—Hicimos el amor, Candy. Hicimos lo que nuestros cuerpos y corazón deseaban. Candy, estoy volviéndome loco.—dijo alejándose de ella y paseandose de un lado a otro por toda la habitacion. Parecia desesperado.— No soporto que él te bese, que te abrace o te haga s...

—Basta Terry. Ya no nos hagamos más daño—le dijo mirando sus hermosos y azules ojos.

—¡Te amo!— ella forzó una sonrisa ante esas dulces palabras que el le susurro al oído.

—Terry...Lo siento... De verdad.

—No digas nada. Yo sabré ganarme nuevamente tu amor.

Candy se iba a ir, pero antes de eso sintió como Terry la agarraba por la cintura y le daba un beso apasionado al que no pudo evitar corresponder.

—Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea posible... — le susurró en sus labios.

Candy sintió que dejaba algo en aquel departamento cuando la puerta se cerró. Por unos segundos se apoyó en ella, tenía la tentación de volver a llamar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera ordenó a sus pies que la sacaran de allí.

Ya casi llegando al estacionamiento sacó su celular del bolso y mandó un mensaje **"** _ **necesito hablar contigo. nos vemos en mi casa en una hs. besos".**_ Luego subió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa.

...

Estando más tranquila y ya en su casa, se acomodó en el desayunador frente a su amigas, amabas con enormes tazas de café entre a sus manos.

—Supongo que ha de ser algo muy importante para que me despertarás de esta manera siendo mi sagrado domingo, amiga. Así que... desembucha...

—No sé por donde comenzar...

—Pues por el principio, por supuesto.—decía la morena impaciente.

—Okey. Dormí en casa de Terry...—se puso roja.—Y nos besamos.

—¿QUÉ?—dijo tan alto con los ojos como platos. —oh por Dios ¿estas loca?

—No me mires así Anny.

—Esta bien. Cuéntame...

—No me dejó conducir hasta aquí porque llovía mucho y era peligroso...

—Peligroso era él.

—Anny...por favor.—se sentía avergonzada.

—Y tú que no te hiciste de rogar...

—Anny...—la cayó su amiga.

—Esta bien... esta bien. Sigue—la alentó.

—Ademas, estaba Katie. Y sabes que no me puedo negar a nada cuando me lo pide. Así que me quede.

—mmmjun

—Bueno... lo pasamos bien... Comimos los tres. Terry le hizo preparar un cuarto propio a Katie. Es muy atento con ella, esta en todo. Ayer cuando los vi durmiendo juntos... te juro que me arrepentí tanto de haberle negado su existencia, el tiempo que se perdió en su crecimiento...—lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

—Amiga...—dijo tomando su mano...—no reniegues por algo que ya pasó, no puedes volver el tiempo atras. Pero si puedes tratar de hacer las cosas de otra manera.—la rubia lloraba— No llores

—E-es que... Cómo pude quitarle algo tan preciado... Terry es un excelente padre.

— Terry aún te ama. No lo conozco bien, ni tampoco he hablado más que temas sobre el contrato de la pequeña. Pero no soy tonta, me doy cuenta en como te mira, o cuando habla contigo incluso cuando lo vi con Katie como se le ilumina la mirada o se dibuja un sonrisa en su cara.—comentaba pausadamente.

—¡Hicimos el amor!—dijo de una.

—Oh oh... oh. Wooow.

—Vamos, ya deja de mirarme de esa manera.

—No tengo otra.

—Anny. Por favor, estoy contándote algo importante.

—Cuéntame...¿cómo fue? —preguntó ansiosa.

— Te estoy diciendo que le puse los cuernos a Albert y me preguntas si ¿cómo fue?—dijo exaltada.

—Bueno. Esta bien. Cálmate. Veamos. Te quedaste en casa de él, pasaron la tarde, digamos que prácticamente...en familia, y... te besó y tuvieron sexo. Eso quiere decir, sin dudarlo que traicionaste a Albert.

—No lo digas de esa manera...

—Espera. Aún no terminé. ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te gustó? ¿O sólo fue algo insignificante? Porque si no significó nada para ti. Podrías dejar todas las cosas ahí y seguir tranquilamente pero como te conozco se que no lo dejarás asi.—dijo con los brazos cruzados.

— Pensé que hablando contigo me sentiría mejor. Pero no.

—Eso quiere decir que eres culpable. Porque aún que no quieras admitirlo te-gus-to, te-en-can-to que te besara y mas ¿no es así?—la rubia asintió con la cabeza.—O sea que nuestro querido Albert tiene unos cuernos más grande que los renos de Santa.

—¡Anny!

—¿Qué?... es la verdad, Candy.

—No lo digas asi. Me siento fatal.

—Imaginate. Tantos años separados no es para menos que te sientas así.—dijo en tono de burla..

—Ay por Dios... ¿Que voy hacer?...Albert me hace sentir segura. Tranquila. Es como un padre para Katie.

—Pero no lo es. Además de que ella ya tiene uno.

—Lo sé...

—Sabes que no soy la mejor dando consejos en lo que a parejas se refiere. Pero te conozco lo bastante para darme cuenta de que no amas a Albert.—antes que la rubia pudiera decir algo ella aclaró —Si, lo quieres. Pero eso no es suficiente cuando se trata de matrimonio. Además está a la vista de que Terrence te mueve el piso, la estantería y todo, amiga.

—No quiero lastimar a Albert. No se lo merece.

—No se merece que lo engañes. Pero las cosas ya se hicieron. Tú no lo amas. Se sincera con él. Sería más doloroso que lo sigas ilusionado con algo que no quieres hacer. Porque si sigues así, no sólo perderás al doctor sino que al guapetón de tu ex.

—Lo haces parecer tan fácil.

—Si pudiera hacértelo fácil lo haría, amiga. Pero es la realidad y debes enfrentarla.

...

..

.

 _Mientras en otra punto de la ciudad..._

Desde que había llegado a la casa de su hermano no había parado de hablar y maldecir.

—Odio a esa mocosa. No puedo creer que me haya ocultado algo tan importante. Que tenía una hija y que además estuvo casado. Es un idiota...Ugh...

– Cálmate Eliza...

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? ¿Me pides que me calme?... cuando el muy imbécil me acusó de engañarlo siendo él, el que ya tenía hijos regados por todos lados... vaya a saber Dios cuantos más aparecerán ahora.—decía la mujer histérica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

— Eliza, contrólate. No me gusta que hables así delante del niño.

El pequeño de cuatro años sonreía ante la cara de su tía. Le resultaba cómico los gestos de la mujer pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el enorme anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha y el tatuaje en el brazo, una frase en inglés.

—De seguro que debe ser una vividora y lo único que quiere es su dinero. Aprovechada. Arribista.—continuaba con su rabieta la pelirroja.

—¡Elisa!—la sentenció su cuñada.

—¿Qué? Ustedes no me entienden. Nadie me entiende.

—Kevin, sube a tu habitación.

—Pero mami...

—Por favor, cariño.

—Esta bien, mami.—Alargo el niño. Una vez que el pequeño desapareció la rubia madre hablo.

—Mira Eliza. Tú te buscaste que Terry se alejara de ti. Y lo de la niña, él tampoco supo hasta hace poco. Nadie aquí ha engañado, claro... excepto tú.

—TU—la señaló con el dedo—... tu estas de parte de él. ¿No es así Susana?. Siempre has estado enamorada de él...

—¡Basta Eliza! No voy a permitir que trates así a mi esposa...

—Pero Neal...— se quejaba la mujer con lágrima falsas.

—Te hemos tolerado todos tus caprichos. Dejamos que te quedarás en nuestra casa. Pero no voy a permitirte que insultes a Susana. Si Terry te dejó fue por tu culpa. O te olvidas que te encontraron con otro hombre...

—Ese imbécil me la pagará. Nunca debió haberse metido conmigo. Y tú, Neal. Deberías abrir bien los ojos. ¿No te diste cuenta como tú mujercita babea por tu ami...?— _plaf_ una blanca mano se estrelló en la mejilla de Eliza—Eres una...

—Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo, Elisa.—ordenó la rubia.

—Neal, ¿vas a permitir esto? ¿vas a dejar que me corra?

—ya la escuchaste.

—Eres un idiota y un tremendo cornudo. Juro que me las pagaran todos ustedes.—salió echando fuego por las narices. Dando un fuerte portazo.

—Lo siento...—dijo la rubia muy apenada ante la situación.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Susy. Mi hermana está cada vez más loca.

—No creiste lo que dijo...¿verdad?

—Claro que. Confió en ti. Y te amo.

—Yo también te amo y nada de lo que dijo es verdad...

—Shh... no tienes que explicarme nada... te creo.

—Siento haberle pegado... pero es que me saco que dijera algo así.

—Lo se cariño. Aún no entiendo como Terry pudo aguantarla tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo me pregunto.

—Vayamos a ver a Kevin.—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón y juntos subieron a la habitación de su pequeño hijo.

—Espero que Eliza logre sacarse de la cabeza a Terry, por su bien.

—Lo mismo digo. Porque no hay ni una mínima oportunidad de que el la quiera en su vida.

—Lo se. Me di cuenta cuando estábamos trabajando en el comercial, la manera en que la miraba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Algo que jamás he visto cuando miraba a tu hermana.

—Bueno, olvidemosno de ellos.—dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

—Mami, papi ¿podemos jugar a la guerra de almohadones?

—No no... porque siempre soy la que pierde—se quejó Susana.

Mientras ellos se divertían en familia, la joven pelirroja echaba miles de maldiciones frente al volante.

—Pobre infelices. No van a quitarme lo que me pertenece. Ya lo verán.—saco su móvil y llamó. Después de varios intentos...

— _ **Hasta que atiendes, idiota—**_ no podía ocultar su ira.

— _ **Appa... que vocabulario, querida.—**_ se mofó el susodicho.

— _ **Déjate de idioteces.**_

— _ **¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamado?**_

— _ **Tengo un trabajo para ti—**_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **OOOOO**

 _Lamento haber hecho que esperaran tanto._

 _No pude continuar debido a que no podía concentrarme porque la pierna me provocaba demasiado dolor y estaba de muy malhumor, sumado a las rehabilitaciones y además de que tuve otra cirugía. En fin, varias cosas._

 _Pero aquí estoy tratando de ponerme al día. No lo haré tan seguido pero si terminaré esta historia y luego con UNA APUESTA PELIGROSA._

 _Gracias por los mensajes y la buena onda que me brindan._

 _Miles de Saludos chicas y siempre agradecida por su atención._


	15. Chapter 15

**QUINCE**

Habían pasado varios dias desde aquel encuentro, Candy cada día estaba más desesperada. Las cosas con Albert seguían igual ya que éstano había podido hablar con él, quien seguía de viaje.

Estuvo varías veces a punto de marcar el número de Terry, pero siempre colgaba antes de hacerlo.

Él estaba en su despacho intentando trabajar, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía a la mente imágenes de aquella noche, de aquel cuerpo, de aquellos besos, caricias, suspiros... sin poder soportarlo más cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su pecosa.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos...

— _ **Si?**_ —se oyó una suave voz.

— _ **Necesito verte.**_..—dijo al reconocerla.

— _ **Terry...**_

— _ **Candy, no podemos seguir evitándonos.**_

— _ **Aun no he hablado con él. Necesito tiempo para arreglar ésto. No la sigamos empeorando.**_

— _ **Y yo qué. Estoy desesperado.**_ —la voz de él revelaba lo frustrado que se sentía.

— _ **Por favor**_.—suplicó.

— _ **Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no arrojarme cada vez que nos vemos en el colegio.**_

— _ **Hoy no podré pasar por Katie. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?**_

— _ **Si. No tengo drama. ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti para almorzar juntos?**_ —dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos rogando que ella aceptara.

— _ **No sé. Estoy con demasiado trabajo pero si logro desocuparme los acompañaré aunque sea un rato.**_

— _ **Esta bien. Estaré esperando tu llamada.—suspiró**_ —Te amo.—dijo finalizando la llamada.

Ella colgó y mirando el teléfono suspiró. Aún faltaban tres horas para buscar a su pequeña, tal vez si la cirugía salía todo bien ella misma podría retirar a a su hija.

—Doctora White, la necesitan en cuidados intensivos. Es urgente.—dijo Marie interrumpiendo a la rubia.

—Ahora voy. —dejó su móvil en el escritorio y salió tras la enfermera.

.

...

.

El día que la hija de Terry y Candy habia comenzado las clases, toda su familia estuvo presente en el colegio: tíos, tíos postizos, abuelos por ambas partes. Albert no pudo estar porque aún no había regresado de su congreso. Pero si la llamó para desearle buena suerte y le envió un enorme oso de peluche.

Los niños estaban en recreo. La pequeña Katie había entablado una tierna amistad con Kevin, el hijo de Susana y Neal. Y la pequeña dueña de una abundante melena de rizos rebeldes del color del vino tinto, portaba unas graciosas gafas rojas, su nombre era Sophie. Una niña tan adorable como sus amiguitos.

— El sábado es mi cumpe. ¿Vendrás, Katie?—le preguntó el pequeño.

—No sé. Papá dice que no puedo salir con nenes si no voy con él.—respondió ella mientras disfrutaba de su helado y mantenía una muñeca que le había regalado Kevin.

—Mmm pero puedes venir con tus papis.

—Le peguntaré.

—¿Y tu Sophie?—la niña había enredado su paleta en sus rizos.

—Me duele.—dijo con los ojitos a punto del llanto.

—No tides—dijeron los dos amiguitos al unísono.

—Iré a buscar una tijera para cotar el pelo—dijo el niño.

—No no.—dijo Sophie.

—Papito me sacó un chicle de mi cabeza poniendo hielo.—los dos niños con miradas cómplices miraron el helado y luego a la llorona pequeña.

—Te ayudaremos—dijeron los dos. Kevin tomó el helado y lo depositó en la cabeza, donde se encontraba la golosina enredada. Aplastó el hellado, dejándolo unos segundos. Luego Katie intentó despegar el dulce y...

—Ayyy—se quejó la pelirroja.—me duele.

—No funcionó.—dijo Katie.

—Ire a buscar a la hermana María.—dijo el pequeño.—No se muevan de aquí.—les indicó corriendo hacia las oficinas de las maestras.

—¿Me quedaré pelada?—le preguntó a Katie.

—No. Si la señodita María no puede, mi papito lo hará.—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Mientras ellas esperaban al pequeño. Un hombre alto, de traje negro y gafas de sol se acercó a ellas. Esbozando una blanca sonrisa se paró frente a ellas.

—Buenos días, pequeñas señoritas.

—Hola—dijeron las dos con voz tímida.

—Tu eres Katie, verdad.

—¿Quién es usted? Mi mamá dice que no se debe hablar con estraños.—dijo la niña aferrada a su muñeca.

—No soy un extraño, pequeña.—dijo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña.—Soy el chofer de tu mami. Ella esta alla—apuntó hacia afuera donde estaba estacionado un auto negro, lujoso. Una rubia estaba parada al lado.

—¡Esa es mamá!—dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vinimos a buscarte para dar un paseo.

—Katie no puede salir—dijo tartamudeando Sophie.

—Solo será unos minutos ya que tu mami debe volver a su trabajo. Vamos, no hagamos esperar a tu mamá, Katie.—le tendió la mano y la niña dudó unos segundos y luego se aferró a él.

—Vamos.

—Katie...—la llamó la niña. Pero ellos no se dieron vuelta y caminaron rápidamente hacia el auto.

Kevin regresó agitado al lado de su compañerita y al ver que está estaba sola. La cuestionó.

—Ya viene la señodita María...¿Y Katie?

—Se fue con su mamá.—dijo apuntando al vehículo. Él niño miró y corrió hacia donde iba su amiga. Sophie corria tras él. Se quedaron parados frente al portón viendo a su amiga desaparecer.

Cuando Katie entró al auto, miró a la mujer y se sorprendió.

—Mami ¿Por qué no vino papá?

—Tu padre vendrá pronto, cariño—dijo con una sonrisa malvada. La niña se asustó.

—Pero... Tú no...no eres mi...—la niña no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer que estaba dentro le tapó la boca con un pañuelo haciendo que la pequeña cayera en un profundo sueño.

—Por supuesto que no.—sonrió triunfante.

...

 _Máster publicidad G &C. Oficina principal._

El hombre estaba muy concentrado en unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos, leyendo.

—Señor Terrence, tiene una llamada en la línea uno.—dijo Betty al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora no puedo. Necesito terminar unos contratos.

—Señor, es del Colegio de Katie.

—Pásame.—ordenó, tomando la llamada, respondió:

— _ **Buenos días.**_

— _ **Buenos días, señor Grandchester.**_ —dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.— _ **soy la directora del Colegio San Pablo. La Hermana Grey.**_

— _ **En que puedo ayudarle, le ha ocurrido algo a mi hija.**_

— _ **Eso quisiéramos saber. La señora White ha retirado a la niña sin habernos avisado.**_ —se notaba muy molesta la mujer.

— _ **Eso es imposible.**_

— _ **Le estoy informando señor. Es una falta de consideración lo que la señora hizo.**_

— _ **Usted no entiende. Candy no podía ir por Katie, por lo que yo sería el encargado de retirarla y aunque ella lo hubiera hecho me habría avisado.**_

— _ **Sus compañeros la vieron irse en un auto con su madre.**_

— _ **¿Le ha informado de esto a su madre?**_ —estaba de pie. Se puso algo nervioso.

— _ **Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con ella y ha sido imposible.**_

— _ **Yo me ocuparé. Ahora mismo la llamaré.**_

— _ **Bien. Que tenga un buen día, señor Grandchester. Y comuníquese para informarme sobre la niña. Espero que ésto no vuelva a suceder.**_

— _ **Lo haré**_. —cortó la llamada y marcó de inmediato a la rubia. Varias llamadas hizo pero en ninguna hubo respuesta. Entrando al buzón dejó un mensaje.

— _ **¿Dónde te metiste, Candy? La directora del colegio de Katie me ha llamado. Comunícate en cuanto escuches este mensaje.**_

Tomó su saco y se dirigió al escritorio de su secretaria.

—Trata de comunicarte con Candy. En cuanto lo hagas dile que se comunique conmigo.

—Bien señor.

Salió rápidamente, subió a su coche y saliendo a toda marcha se dirigió a la casa de su ex mujer.

Algo en su interior le decía que Candy no estaba con su hija.

...

 _Mientras en el hospital..._

Luego de varias horas en el quirófano, su cuerpo le pedía un descanso. Había sido una cirugía muy complicada pero sin embargo resultó con éxito.

Antes de entrar a su consultorio su secretaria le informó:

—Doctora, el doctor Andrew llamó. Intentó comunicarse con usted pero fue en vano. También por parte del señor Grandchester. Ambos pidieron que los llamara.

—Gracias, Marie.

Entró a su consultorio, tomó asiento y vió las luces titilar del móvil. Mensajes de voz y textos, varias llamadas perdidas. Tomó el móvil y marcó primero...

— _ **¡Albert!**_ —dijo al escuchar esa voz familiar.

— _ **¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?**_

— _ **He tenido un mañana complicada pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien. ¿tu, como estás?**_

— _ **Extrañandote. Estoy ansioso por verte a ti y a mi pequeña Katie**_ —la rubia contuvo la respiración. Una punzada sintioen el pecho.

— _ **Albert...**_

— _ **Tengo que colgar, cariño. Tengo que tomar el avión. Nos veremos en unas horas.**_

— _ **E-esta bien. Buen viaje.**_ —colgó. se sentía tan avergonzada y mal por hacerle eso.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, conteniendo el llanto.

Unos golpes la sacaron de su amargura.

—Doctora, tiene una llamada en la línea.—la rubia la miró.—es de su casa.

—Gracias, Maríe.

— _ **¿Si?**_

— _ **Niña, que bueno que atiendes.**_ —dijo su Nana con voz temblorosa.

— _ **Estaba en medio de una cirugía. Dime qué pasa nada.**_

— _ **Katie... ¿está contigo?**_

— _ **Eh No. Terry pasaria por ella a buscarla.**_ —dijo muy tranquila.

— _ **Candy...**_

— _ **¿Qué ocurre Nana?**_ —se puso nerviosa al escuchar los murmullos y la voz cortada de la mujer.— _ **¿Nana?**_ —la llamó ya que esta tardaba en responder.

— _ **Candy**_ —dijo el castaño arrebatandole el teléfono de la mano a la mujer.

— _ **Terry... ¿Qué haces ahí?**_

— _ **Es Katie...**_

— _ **¿Katie? ¿Qué pasó con mi hija, Terry?**_ —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

— _ **Katie no está.**_

— _ **¿Cómo que no está? Tu fuiste a buscarla. Me dijiste que lo harías.**_

— _ **Escuchame amor. Alguien sacó del colegio a nuestra hija.**_ —el dolor que se plantó en el pecho no lo dejaba hablar bien.

— _ **No no... No puede ser..**_.—estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.— _ **Por favor dime qué mi bebé está bien.**_

— _ **Candy, tienes que calmarte...**_

— _ **¿cómo me pides que me calme si me estás diciendo que no sabes donde está mi hija?**_ —dijo gritando. En eso entró Stear acompañó de su mujer. La encontraron de rodillas en el suelo.

—Mi hija...mi hija. Oh por Dios.—se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¡Candy!—dijo Stear tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Stear, mi bebé—dijo desesperada.

—Lo sé. Terry me llamó.

—Debemos irnos a casa, Candy. —dijo Patty.

—No, tengo que ir a buscarla. Tal vez ya volvió al colegio y esta esperando que vaya por ella—dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando tu bolso y teléfono.

—Ya Karen, Anny y el amigo de Terry fueron para allá.—le comentó su hermano.

—Será mejor darnos prisa.

—Vamos a casa, pequeña—le dijo su hermano.

...

La llevaron a la casa de la rubia, donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

Cuando llegaron varios móviles había en la entrada. La policía era uno de ellos.

Bajóy corrió hacia la casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada triste del castaño, estaba todo desaliñado. Sin corbata ni saco, la camisa fuera del pantalón y arremangadas.

—¿Dónde está?—dijó con voz temblorosa. Él negó con la cabeza—¿dónde esta? ¿dónde esta, mi bebé? —dijo en llanto, dando golpes en el pecho del castaño quien la sostenía de los brazos.—Por favor...—cayó de rodillas y el junto a ella, la aferró a su cuerpo, cubriéndolas con sus brazos.—... Mi bebé. Quiero a mi hija conmigo. Prométeme que la traerás con nosotros.

—Te lo prometo, mi amor—dijo besando su frente.

Richard se abrazaba a su mujer, al igual que los padres de Candy. La Nana Ponny lloraba desconsoladamente. Stear y Patty seguían en la puerta viéndolos, la pareja yacía abrazados ambos de rodillas, llorando.

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus saludos y por todos los reviews, también por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DIECISÉIS**

En el Colegio Real San Pablo todos estaban siendo interrogados, desde los profesores hasta los empleados de mantenimiento, las monjas no fueron la excepción.

Los padres de los alumnos estaban asustados y la mayoría había retirado a sus hijos por miedo a lo ocurrido con la pequeña, que ya era noticia en todos los medios.

—No puedo creer que siendo uno de los mejores colegios haya podido pasar ésto. ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan burlado de la seguridad? —dijo, John, uno de los agentes de la CIA que repasaba una y otra vez las imágenes tomadas a través de las cámaras de la entrada principal del establecimiento.

—Lo hicieron muy bien. Las imágenes son borrosas y no se pueden captar las caras de estos malditos delincuentes.—dijo Taylor, también uno de ellos.

—Espera—fue la voz de George.—acercalo más. Ahí.—congeló la imagen para observar con detenimiento a la mujer. Tenía en la pierna derecha, en la zona del tobillo una venda o algo que cubría la zona, o eso es lo que parecía.

—Al parecer tiene una herida. Por eso está cubierta.—dijo John.

—O tal vez algo con que podría ser descubierta—fue la deducción de Taylor.

—Volveré a interrogar al portero. Hay algo que no cierra en todo ésto. Él sabia bien que nadie puede entrar al lugar al menos que haya pedido, anteriormente, una cita con la directora. Y además todos los padres de los niños están registrados y con foto. —dijo el mayor de los cuatros hombres, George. Él estaba a cargo del caso. Un hombre alto, calvo, de piel morena. Bastante intimidante.

Mientras que ellos buscaban por todos lados pistas para dar con el paradero de la criatura, Eliza estaba tranquilamente en su departamento disfrutando de una copa de champagne...

—Salió todo a la perfección.—dijo mientras delineaba con su dedo un tatuaje en la zona lateral de su pantorrilla, que durante el procedimiento tuvo que ser cubierto para no ser identificado—te dije que te arrepentirás de haberme humillado—dijo con malicia, y recordando su malvado plan.—ahora sabrás lo que se siente mi querido Terrence. Tu y tu maldita entrometida aprenderán a no burlarse mi.—dijo eso último refiriéndose a Candy.

 _Flash back_

 _Después de aquella discusión con su hermano y cuñado, la joven y resentida mujer salió de la casa más furiosa que nunca, con una sola idea en su cabeza: "Destruir al hombre que la había rechazado"._

 _Llamó a un viejo "amigo" y le pidió que hiciera un sucio trabajo._

 _Horas más tarde el hombre se presentó al departamento de ésta. Era alguien bien parecido, alto, espalda ancha y musculosa. Cabello muy corto, casi negro. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y jean desgastados._

— _Wow. Pensé que te habías arrepentido.—dijo con extrema sensualidad en su voz._

— _Jamas falto a mi palabra, nena.—dijo con arrogancia, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. La recorrió con la mirada._

— _Eso me gusta.—dijo ella manteniendo su voz. Se acercó a él y con su dedo dibujo una línea por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón, de donde lo tomó para acercarlo más y colgarse de su cuello. Éste la tomó de la cintura apegandola más a él, entró al lugar y con el píe cerró la puerta tras de él._

 _Fundiéndose en apasionados y ardientes besos y caricias. Ella lo tiró sobre el sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él._

— _¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?—preguntó aún con su boca sobre la piel del cuello de la pelirroja._

— _De varios millones.—dijo con la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso._

— _Mmm... Tú sabes cómo volverme loco—dijo dando suaves mordiscos por su cuello._

 _Poco a poco fueron despojandose salvajemente de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Entregados a un sexo desenfrenado y salvaje._

 _Luego de aquella entrega y recuperada la respiración, mientras ella se ponía su bata de seda y él abrochaba su pantalón, quedando con el torso desnudo._

 _Ella caminó a la barra de su bar y sirvió dos copas. Le tendió una y luego, sentados en el sillón cada uno en un extremo._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?—preguntó él luego de beber._

— _Vigilaremos a la niña durante las dos semanas. Necesitamos estar seguros a la hora que entra y sale del colegio. Con quién va y regresa. Y lo que hace durante el receso de las clases. Además debemos de averiguar cómo haremos para entrar._

— _Puedo ocuparme de eso._

— _Solo hay un hombre en la entrada. Tuve que llevar a mi sobrino una vez. Todos los padres están registrados. Además para poder retirarlos deben tener un permiso firmado por la directora._

— _Un viejo amigo me debe un favor. Es conserje en el colegio. Hablaré con él. No sé negará más habiendo plata de por medio._

— _Eso me gusta de tí. Piensas rápido._

— _Soy bueno en todo lo que hago.—le dió un guiño._

 _Cuando llegó el día. Ambos se dirigieron al colegio en un lujoso auto, lo habían rentado. La idea era estar unas horas antes de la salida._

 _Llegaron a la entrada donde se registraron._

— _Buenos días.—dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y gafas de sol. Había escogido un elegante traje de falda y blazer rojo y tacones altos negros._

— _Buenos días, señora..._

— _Candice White._

— _Señora White. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?._

— _Tengo que retirar a mi hija. Tenemos turno en el médico._

— _Bien, como sabrá debo verificar que sea asi. ¿Tiene usted el permiso firmado?_

— _Por supuesto—le entregó una hoja firmada. Había tomado el cuaderno de notificaciones de su sobrino para falsificar la firma. Era idéntica.—el hombre tomó el papel y verifico que así era._

— _Bien. Ahora llamaré a dirección. Debo corroborar que así sea. Usted entenderá._

— _Bien. Hágalo tranquilo. igual la directora ya está informada—la mujer sonrió de lado._

 _El hombre marcó y al instante fue atendido por una voz femenina._

— _ **Direccion**_ _.—era la mujer que el conserje había solicitado para que se hiciera pasar por la secretaría de la Hermana Grey, que trabajaban en la dirección. Éste se encargaba de distraer a la directora y a la secretaría mientras la mujer trataba de escabullirse para ingresar a la oficina en la hora acordada para atender el llamado._

— _ **Buenos días, Sandra. La señora White dice que tiene que retirar a su hija.**_

— _ **Si. Ella ya nos había comunicado. Puede hacerlo.**_

— _ **Bien. Era sólo para estar seguro**_ _.—dijo el de seguridad._

— _ **Que tenga un buen día.**_ _—se despidió la mujer cortando la llamada y saliendo inmediatamente del lugar._

 _Cuando cortó el hombre de seguridad se dirigió a la mujer._

— _La directora está al tanto.—dijo mientras tecleaba el nombre de la mujer y observaba su foto._

— _¿Está todo bien?_

— _Si, sólo..._

— _Ah, estoy más bronceada._

— _Entiendo._

— _Gracias.—respondio ella con una encantadora sonrisa._

— _Ahora están en recreo. De seguro la encontrará en el patio del frente.—le señaló el lugar._

— _Gracias._

 _Alejándose de la vista del encargado hizo señas al chofer para que se acercara y buscara a la niña que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, jugando con sus amiguitos._

— _Bien, ya sabes que hacer. Sé muy amable. La niña es inteligente y no queremos que desconfie. Haz tu mejor papel._

— _Ten por seguro que lo haré.—le guiñó y caminó hasta la niña._

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Salió de su recuerdo cuando oyó el sonido del timbre.

Rodó los ojos y maldijo por ser interrumpida. Descalza caminó para atender a quien se atrevía a molestarla.

—Vaya vaya...—dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Hola.

—¿Que quieres?

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Tú a mi—dijo emitiendo una fuerte carcajada.—Haber...para que soy buena.

—¿Podrias quedarte unas horas con Kevin?—la pelirroja levantó una de sus delgadas cejas.—Por favor. Su niñera esta enferma y Susana y yo vamos a acompañar a Terry.

—Oh, supe lo de su hija. Pobrecita—dijo fingiendo estar horrorizada.

—Es terrible lo que ha ocurrido.

—Y ya tienen alguna pista de quienes son.

—No lo sé. No me he podido comunicar con él porque los teléfonos están siendo intervenidos, además de que están esperando que se comuniquen.

—Entiendo. Pues... Si no queda otra te haré el favor de cuidar a Kevin.—Neal le hizo señas al niño que estaba sentado en la escalera con su mochila en la espalda, tenía una mirada triste.

—Hola tía Eliza.—dijo cuando se puso frente a ella.

—Hola Kevin.

—Hijo, te quedarás aquí con tu tía, papá vendrá a buscarte en la noche.—dijo con voz tierna el padre.

—Esta bien papito.—dijo el niño. Saludó a su tia con una simple sonrisa y entró al lugar.

—Que no coma comida chatarra. Ya sabes lo mal que se pone cuando come chocolates y otras cosas.

—Vete antes que me arrepienta.

—Esta bien. Gracias.—dió un rápido beso en la mejilla de su hermana y se fue.

Una vez solos...

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? Ver tele, comer hamburguesas y papas, helado o tal vez chocolates...

—Mi mamá no me deja comer esas cosas. Dice que dañará mi panza, y no puedo ver TV sino terminó mi tarea.

—Pues aquí—señaló al lugar—no está ella así que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. La tarea déjala para más tarde. Tu madre te ayudará con eso.

—¿De verdad tía Eliza?—dijo el niño con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Por supuesto, Kevin. Has lo que quieras.

El niño comenzó a dar saltos y vueltas en la sala y cocina, hasta que tropezó con algo y lo hizo caer de rodillas.

—Ay—se quejó. Se sentó sobre sus pies mientras miraba sus manitos. No se había hecho ningún raspon. Miró a donde había tropezado y abrió sus grandes ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó su tía viéndolo en el suelo.

—Es la muñeca de Katie— dijo sacandola de donde se había metido tras la caída.

—¿Q-qué?—se puso pálida. Rápidamente le quitó el juguete.

—Es de Katie. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?—la mujer no sabía que decir.

—No. No es Katie. Es mía.

—Eso no es cierto. Por qué yo sé la regalé a Katie.

—La compré hace poco en una tienda. Me gustó y la quise para mi.—él niño frunció el ceño.—de seguro Tom (refiriéndose al gato) la habrá sacado de mi cuarto.

—Yo le regalé una igual a Katie.

—Pero ésta es mía.—llevó la muñeca y la escondió en lo más profundo de su guardarropas. Maldijo. ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada? ¿qué haría si el niño habría su boca y contaba lo que vió? Tenía que pensar algo rápido para que esté se callara.

Cuando dejaron a la niña en casa del su cómplice, la muñeca se había quedado mezclada entre sus cosas, por lo que no se dió cuenta de que la había llevado con ella a su casa.

...

..

.

Mientras ella buscaba la manera de borrar la imagen de la cabeza del niño, en casa de Katie todos estaban a la expectativa del teléfono.

Las horas pasaban. Y ellos no recibían ni una llamada o algo que les comunicara de que había sido un secuestro. Por qué así sabrían que había una manera de recuperarla de lo contrario no sabrían que hacer por que las probabilidades de encontrarla eran casi nulas.

La rubia había tenido una crisis por lo que tuvieron que sedarla.

—¿Y Candy?—cuestionó el rubio en cuanto llegó. Se había enterado por las noticias.

—Aun duerme.—respondió la madre de ella.

—Iré a verla.—se dirigió arriba. Entró a su cuarto y no la encontró. Caminó hacia donde vió una luz reflejada en el pasillo. La vió parada frente al ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero. Tenía un pequeño muñeco de felpa entre sus brazos.

—Me dijeron dormías.—dijo con voz suave entrando a la habitación de su hija.

—¿cómo podría hacerlo? cómo podría dormir tranquilamente sin saber si ella está bien. Si tiene frío. Si tiene hambre. Tal vez ni le dieron de comer y está pasando frío. Asustada.—dijo aprentandolo más a su cuerpo al pequeño muñeco de su hija. Él se acercó por detrás y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—No te voy a decir que trates de tener paciencia y que estés tranquila porque yo tampoco puedo. Me siento desesperado. Impotente.—ella se apartó de él.

—Es mi culpa.—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Candy? ¿cómo podría ser tu culpa?—caminó hacia ella.

—Si. Lo es. Dios me está castigando.

—Candy...

—Le mentí a su padre. No dejé que el supiera de que teníamos una hija. Nunca debí de haber hecho algo así.—lloró amargamente. Él trató de abrazarla pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?—quiso saber por la actitud hacia él. Entendía que estaba sufriendo pero él quería consolarla o por lo menos que se sintiera protegida.

—Soy de lo peor.—caminó y tomó asiento en la cama de Katie.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Deja de culparte—tomó asiento al lado de ella.

—Yo... —cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.—... traicioné...tu confianza.—levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y decirle —te traicioné.—Él se quedó mirándola. Había temido eso desde el momento en que se enteró de que el ex estaba cerca.— ...lo siento... de verdad, lo siento. Ahora estoy pagando por mis errores—lloró más. Sin consuelo.

—No digas eso, pequeña. No tienes la culpa de lo que posó con Katie.—le tomó el mentón e hizo que lo mirara.—Tu y Katie son tan importantes para mí. No puedo verte así. Déjame acompañarte. Después hablaremos de lo que pasó. Ahora lo que importa es traer de vuelta a ese pequeño tesoro.—él la envolvió en su brazos y ella lloró. Lloró amargamente. Se sentía tan miserable. Él limpió con su mano unas lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla. Le había dolido en lo más profundo aquella confesión. Y sabía que cuando todo ésto pasara el tomaría una decisión, por más dura que fuera.

Mientras ellos estaban abrados un par de ojos azules observaban la escena. Apretó su puños y se alejó dejándolos solos.

En la sala estaba toda su familia y la de su ex esposa. También sus amigos.

— _ **¿Qué sucede?**_ —cuestionó Neal cuando atendió la llamada

— _ **No sé. De repente comenzó a quejarse de que le dolía la panza**_ _**y la cabeza**_ —dijo su hermana al otro lado de la línea.

— _ **¿Qué comió?**_

— _ **Eh...nada. sólo le di leche con galletas**_ —mintió.

—¿Qué pasa Neal?—quiso saber la madre del niño.

—Es Kevin—dijo tapando el móvil _ **—Está bien. Ahora vamos por él.**_

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el castaño viendo el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

—Kevin enfermó.

—Seguro que Elisa le dió algo de comer que le cayó mal—dijo Susana angustiada.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame.—ofreció el hombre.

—Gracias Terry. Me avisas cuando sepas algo de Katie.—dijo el moreno y en eso snó el teléfono de la casa. Todas las miradas se posaron en el. El silencio y la tensión se apoderó del lugar.

—Cuando le dé la señal, atienda y ponga en alta voz.—ordenó George.—trate de que la charla se extienda. Así podremos rastreala.— Terry asintió. Tomó una profunda respiración y levantó el tubo.

— _ **Hola**_.—todos estaban en silencio.

— _ **Si desea ver a su hija tendrá que hacer lo que les diga.**_ —dijo una voz gruesa y masculina.

— _ **¿cómo está? Quiero hablar con ella.**_

— _ **Tranquilo. Todo a su tiempo, Grandchester.**_ —el castaño apretó su puño.

— _ **Páseme con ella. Necesito escuchar que está bien.**_

— _ **Las órdenes las doy yo. Me pondré en contacto para darle las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer. Mientras tanto mantenga alejada a la policía o su hija pagará por cada error.**_

— _ **Qu...**_ —le cortó.—maldita sea. Dijo frustrado.

—Por lo menos ahora tenemos la certeza de que quieren dinero.—comentó George.

—No pudimos localizar la llamada, señor.—dijo John.

—Mierda.—maldijo Archie.

—Dijeron que volverán a comunicarse. Habrá que ser más inteligentes y alargar la conversación. Tienes que ser más prudente, Terry.—le indicó su padre.

—Necesito saber que está bien. Que está viva.—dijo en el momento en que Candy entraba a la sala.

—Cariño—la llamó su madre caminando hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó con Katie?

—Llamaron.—respondió el castaño.

—¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¿dónde la tienen? ¿cómo está? ¿hablaste con ella?—cuestionó desesperada.

—No. Cortó. Pero dijo que volvería a llamar.—se adelantó a responder Anny.

—Katie, mi bebé.—no tenía consuelo. Si su hija no parecía pronto, se volvería loca de dolor.—tienen que hacer algo. Terry prometiste que la encontrarías. Por Dios, porque no la traen conmigo. Por qué mi hija, por qué ella.—dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.—el castaño dejó desahogarse. Sentía el mismo dolor e impotencia que ella.

—Candy, para.—dijo Anny.

—Vamos, cariño. Todos estamos preocupados. Terry y todos estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible por dar con Katie. La encontraremos.—dijo su padre.

—Ven, cariño.—la tomó su madre de los brazos y junto a Anny y Eleonor se dirigieron a la cocina.

—No sé que haría si estuviera en el lugar de Candy.—dijo Susana abrazándose asi misma. su marido la estrecho a su cuerpo.

—No aguanto más está incertidumbre. Malditos bastardos. Cuando ponga mis manos en ellos desearan no haber nacido—juró lleno de rabia y dolor el castaño.

—Haremos hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Katie—dijo Archie poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— Katie volverá con nosotros y esos hijos de putas pagaran por lo que hicieron.—dijo Stear.

—Tranquilos. Hay que poner la cabeza en frío. No podemos desviarnos. Un mal pasó y estaremos en la nada.—indicó George.

...

..

.

Horas más tarde...

Estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la enorme cama. Abrazada a sus piernitas. No dejaba de temblar. Tenía la mirada triste y temerosa. Sus mejillas y ojitos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. No sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que quería era estar con su mamá.

Escuchaba las voces pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba fuera de esa habitación.

— _Con ésto está saldado el trabajo—dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre de papel de madera al conserje, donde contenía varios fajos de dólares._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga con la niña?_

— _Has lo que te plazca._

— _Pero..._

— _Ahora es tu problema. Tienes el dinero que acordamos y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Y recuerda.—le advirtió—No me conoces. Nunca me viste._

— _Ten por seguro que lo recordaré._

— _Perfecto.—sin tener nada más que agregar dejo la humilde y precaria morada._

Recordaba la charla que había tenido con Brad, el socio de Eliza. Pero al ver tanto dinero a su alcance, hubo cambio de planes. Razon por la cual la mujer le reclamaba.

—No puedo creer que nos hayas metido en ésto.—dijo una mujer muy delgada y de estatura media, luego de que este cortara la llamada. Se había prestado para ayudar a su pareja, el conserje del colegio. Pero ahora se arrepentia al ver a la niña.

—No sé de que te quejas. Estuviste de acuerdo.

—Si pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer con tanto dinero?

—Nos vamos a largar de aquí.

—¿Y la niña?

—Me desharé de ella.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Cuando nos entreguen la plata del rescate nos ocuparemos de ella. Su familia tiene demasiado dinero. No le hará daño compartir un poco si quieren volver a ver a su preciosa hijita—dijo con malicia.

—Estas loco. No puedes hacerlo. Nos van a descubrir e iremos a la cárcel.

—Nada pasará.

—Por qué no nos quedamos con ella. Podemos largarnos de aquí y buscar un lugar donde vivir, donde nadie nos conozca. La niña es preciosa. Se parece tanto a mi Julie.—dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Recordando a su pequeña hija que ahora hubiera tenido cinco años si hubiera sobrevivido a aquel accidente que tuvieron cuando intentaron huir por haber robado a una familia de policías.

—¿Quedarnos?—él negó.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si el jefe se entera de lo que hicimos nos mata. Hay que deshacerse de la niña.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo ya casi uno de los últimos capitulos de esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguirme y por la buena onda que me brindan. siempre agradecida con todas ustedes.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Después de buscar a su hijo en casa de su hermana, lo llevaron al hospital. ¿Motivo? El niño volaba en fiebre y se retorcía de los dolores estomacales. Su _"dulce y buena"_ tía había permitido que él comiera todo lo que no debía.

—¿Acaso no le dijiste que no puede comer chocolates ni comida que no contengan el sello de Sin TACC? ¿Cuantas veces estuvo en nuestra casa cuando hablamos sobre los cuidados de Kevin?—dijo su esposa nerviosa y furiosa.

—Claro que se lo dije. Ella me dijo que sólo tomó la leche con galletas.—dijo levantando la voz.

—Pues ya ves que no.—dijo la rubia indignada— De lo contrario no se habría enfermado. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan mala. Kevin es su sobrino. Lleva su misma sangre.—lloró de la rabia que esa mujer le hacía sentir.

—Susy, no creo que haya sido así.—trató de calmarla. Aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado. No estaba seguro de que su propia hermana haya permitido que él niño se enfermara. Quería pensar que su mujer exagerada.

—Por Dios Neal. Abre los ojos.

—Es que...

— Señores...—lo interrumpió el doctor.

—Si, doctor. ¿cómo esta mi hijo?—quiso saber la mujer.

—Estará bien. La fiebre bajó un poco. Ustedes saben que él es celíaco. Y los alimentos que él consumen deben estar libre de gluten. Kevin me dijo que comió hamburguesas, galletas entre otras cosas.

—Doctor...—le cortó Susana y miró a Neal antes de hablar. Éste estaba devastado.—No fuimos nosotros. Kevin quedó con su tia...

—Entiendo. La próxima vez que dejen al niño traten de informarle a la persona que queda a cargo sobre los cuidados que debe de tener...—ellos asintieron.

—Podemos pasar a verlo.

—Por supuesto. Los está esperando.

—Gracias doctor.—dijo Neal y siguió a su mujer que desesperada ingresó a la habitación.

Una vez dentro ella corrió a los brazos del niño, quien le extendió para recibirla.

—Oh Kevin, cariño. Que susto nos diste.

—Estoy mejor mami.—dijo con la voz temblorosa.—sólo me duele un poco la cabeza—ella le dió un beso en la frente.

—Esta bien, cariño. Ya pasará con lo que el doctor te dió.—dijo su padre poniéndose al lado de la cama.

—¿Estas enojado conmigo, papá?

—Claro que no hijo. Tu no tienes la culpa.

—Pero te desobedeci. Tía Eliza dijo que podía comer lo que quisiera. Que no me haría mal.—dijo con carita triste y muy apenado.

—No te sientas mal. Tú no hiciste nada malo, Kevin.

— Duerme cariño. Tu papá y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Descansa un poco.

—Si.—cerró sus ojitos pero al instante volvió a abrirlos.—Mami... me pasas mi mochila.

—Neal, pásame la mochila de Kevin que puse en el armario, por favor.—el hombre abrió la puerta y sacó lo pedido. Luego se lo dió a ella.

—¿Para que la quieres cariño?

—La muñeca.

—¿Muñeca? ¿Desde cuando mi hijo juega con muñecas?—dijo Neal cuando Susana abrió la mochila y sacó una hermosa muñeca de tela, tenía graciosos rizos dorados y unos enormes ojos verdes.

—E-esa muñeca...—dijo con voz nerviosa la madre.

—Si. Es de Katie. Se la regalé porque se parece a ella.—dijo el niño. Ambos mayores tenían los ojos como platos.

—Si, yo sé la compré.—dijo Susana.—¿de donde la sacaste?

—Estaba en casa de tía Eliza.—la mujer se cubrió la boca.

—Oh por Dios.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó su padre muy preocupado.

—Si papá. Ella dijo que la había comprado para ella. Pero es mentira. Porq...

—Tiene sus iniciales en el vestido—dijo Susana terminando la frase—yo misma las bordé. Neal...

—Lo sé. Déjame asumir ésto.—estaba pálido.

—Mami tengo sueño.—se quejó.

—Descansa mi amor. Mamá cuidará de ti.—el niño cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Una vez que se durmió se levantó con sumo cuidado y fue al lado de su marido quien estaba sentado y con la cabeza agachada. Sus manos las tenía unidas apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Es que ella lo hizo?

—No lo sé. Pero ésto debes decirle a Terry. Ellos tienen que saberlo, Neal. Su hija está desaparecida y una mínima información podría ayudarlos a saber su paradero. Imagínate si fuera nuestro hijo el que estuviera desaparecido. Dios no lo quiera nunca. Y Terry estuviera en tu lugar, ¿cómo te sentirías si él no te lo dijera? Piensa. Es un ser inocente.

—Es que no puede ser. Eliza puede estar loca pero no creo que sea capaz de semejante atrocidad.—dijo frustrado poniéndose de pie.

—Mira lo que hizo con Kevin.—él se detuvo y la miró.

—Es mi hermana.

—Se cómo te sientes, amor. Pero si no lo haces, lo haré yo.—dijo ella muy firme.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Tal vez nos estemos equivocando y juzgándola mal.

—Si Eliza no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro de Katie, nada va a pasarle. Habla con Terry.

—Lo haré. Prometo que lo haré. Sólo dame tiempo para pensar como decírselo.

—El tiempo corre y la niña puede estar en peligro.

Sin decir mas. Tomó la muñeca y salió desilusionado y derrotado.

...

..

.

Estaba amaneciendo. El cielo amenzaba con una fuerte tormenta. La temperatura había descendido varios grados.

Terry estaba en la sala hablando con el detective George, quien le preguntaba si tenía enemigos o había tenido alguna discusión con alguien que podría haber tomado alguna represalias contra él y su familia. Éste negaba. Sabía que siendo uno de los hombres más ricos de los estados unidos debía tener varios esperando a que éste se derrumbase pero si él lo hacía no solo se perjudicaría a él si no a todos los que éste beneficiaba.

Por su parte Anny y la nana, trataban de que la joven madre consumirá algo, ya que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

—Debes comer algo, mi niña—dijo la nana poniendo huevos con tocino y tostadas.

—Oh, por Dios...¡Que asco!—se cubrió la boca y nariz— qué le pusiste a ésto.—se puso pálida y salió corriendo al baño.

—¿Qué le puse?—olfateó el plato y se lo entregó a la morena.

—Mmm... Huele perfectamente bien.—comentó Anny.

Ambas mujeres se miraron.

La morena dejó en la mesa la comida y fue tras su amiga.

La rubia estaba abrazada y con la cabeza en el excusado.

—Candy, ¿estas bien?—dijo a través de la puerta. La rubia no respondió.—Candy...—abrió con cuidado la puerta.

—Oh por Dios, Candy.—se arrodilló junto a ella.

—E-estoy bien—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Estas vomitando. Es obvio que no estás bien. No te has alimentado. Estas débil. Déjame ayudarte.—le recogió el cabello y le tendió trozos de papel para que se limpiara.—Candy, si sigues así enfermeras.

—No doy más. Necesito saber qué ella está bien.

—Asi no, amiga. No puedes estar así. Te estás haciendo daño. ¿Qué pasará cuando Katie regrese y te encuentre en este estado?

—Estoy desesperada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé cariño.—la abrazó—pero en este estado no ayudas en nada.

—No tengo hambre. Además eso que nana preparó olía terrible.—la morena levantó una de sus delgadas cejas.

—La comida estaba perfecta. Olía increíble. Candy...

—¿Qué?

— Amiga... ¿Sabes que los síntomas que tienes no se dan sólo por qué no hayas comido en un día.. verdad?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—No es la primera vez que muestras asco por las comidas, esos mareos frecuentes...

—Espera, espera... ¿Qué estas insinuando?—dijo la rubia apartándose de su amiga.

—Candy estas...

—¡Oh! —se cubrió la boca y volvió al retrete.

—¿Entonces lo estás?—preguntó mientras sostenía la rubia melena.

—No... No lo sé.—se limpió la boca y tomó el vaso con agua que la morena le ofreció para enjuagarse.

—Candy, por Dios. Eres doctora. Tienes que saber.

—Bueno, no estoy segura. Con todas las cosas que pasaron no me he dado cuenta. Hasta perdí las fechas.—tenía el rostro pálido y su cuerpo débil.—sabes bien que no he estado con ningún hombre luego de Terry.

—Como también que no llevas un control de natalidad.

—Oh Dios mío.

—Debes hacerte una prueba.

—No, no lo creo. De seguro que debe ser por el estrés. Los nervios. ¿Es sólo... una semana o... Dos?

—Candy...

—Ahora no Anny, por favor. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Katie.

—Esta bien. Pero necesitas comer y dormir aunque solo sea un rato. Si estás embarazada debes de cuidarte.

—No lo estoy.

—Aun no lo sabemos.

—¿Se puede?—interrumpió el castaño dando golpecitos en la puerta antes de entrar. Ambas quedaron calladas y sorprendidas. Una más que la otra.

—Tu Nana me dijo que no te sentías bien.

—No fue nada. Es... es la situación. La espera de no saber nada de mi bebé.

—Iré a preparar algo para que comas y luego vas a dormir un poco, Candy.—dijo muy seria su amiga. Y luego salió dejándolos solos.

—Si no comes vas a enfermar.—la ayudó a ponerse de pie y está se mareó. Él la sostuvo para que no se golpease—¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado.

—Si. Sólo fue un mareo.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. Debes descansar.—la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo cuando la elevó.

—Sigues siendo tan terca.—dijo negando con la cabeza. Ella resignada lo rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó llevar.

Caminó con ella en brazos hasta la habitación y la puso sobre la cama. La ayudó a meterse bajo la frazada y la arropó.

—No te ves bien. Estas muy pálida.—dijo observándola.

—Tengo miedo.—confesó. Él la miró con tristeza y se sentó a su lado. Se apoyó en el respaldo. La cubrió con sus brazos y dejó que llorara. Él se sentía de igual manera pero debía ser fuerte por los tres. ¿O cuatro?

—Debe estar asustada. Le teme a los truenos.—tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho firme de él.

—Katie es más valiente que nosotros dos.

—Es cierto.—sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche en que nos quedamos atrapados en la vieja casa de la Villa, en Escocia? Estabas tan asustada porque tenías miedo a la oscuridad. No había electricidad y la tormenta había inundado los caminos.

—Si. Fue por tu culpa que nos quedamos ahí. Si te hubieras apurado.

—Si, estabas tan enojada.

—A ti te gustaba hacerme enojar.

—Me gustaba todo de ti.—beso la cima de su cabeza.—Fue una de las mejores dias de mi vida—dijo con nostalgia. La rubia se ruborizó.

—No pensé que lo recordaras.

—Fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Cómo podría olvidarlo.

 _Flash back_

 _ **Escocia**_ _._

 _Karen había invitado a su mejor amiga a pasar unos dias en la Villa de los Grandchester._

 _Era un lugar hermoso. Árboles gigantes, el río, las flores. El canto de los pájaros y el embriagador aroma de las flores daban ese toque romántico al lugar._

 _Terry había invitado a su novia a dar una vuelta por el lugar., hacían tres meses que estaban saliendo y estaban muy enamorados._

 _Lo hicieron a caballo. Candy adoraba cabalga unque no tenía mucha práctica, en cambio él era todo un experto. Llevaba un lindo vestido corto de verano, era blanco por lo que hacía resaltar el bronceado que había adquirido en poco tiempo. Terr y por su parte tenía un jean desgastado y una camiseta mangas cortas blanca._

— _Vamos, no seas miedosa.—se burló él._

— _No soy miedosa. Es sólo que... ¡Terry, espera!— lo llamó cuando lo vió alejarse rápidamente._

 _Ella lo imitó sabía que él la estaba provocando._

 _Cuando llegó a su lado, se detuvo. Él había bajado de su caballo y estaba recostado en la hierba frente al río._

— _¡Que hermoso!—exclamó ella._

— _Lo es. Ven. Siéntate.—le tendió la mano para que se sentase junto a él._

— _Creo que no pude haber tomado una mejor decisión. El lugar es increíble, Terry. Gracias por traerme._

— _Estaba ansioso por qué llegarán las vacaciones. Temía que tus padres no te dieran permiso si se enteraran que yo también estaria pero luego Karen les dijo que nuestros padres vendrían con nosotros._

— _Si los tuyos y míos se enteran de que tu y Xavier están aquí tendremos serios problemas.—dijo Candy._

— _No lo harán. Nos iremos antes de que ellos estén aquí.—dijo mirándola fijamente.—Tenemos toda una semana para nosotros solos.—le dió un guiño haciendo que ella se ruborizara._

— _Parece que va a llover. Será mejor volver.—la rubia se puso de pie._

— _Quiero mostrarte algo. No tardaremos._

— _Pero Terry..._

— _Shhh...—le puso el dedo en la boca y la calló. —no tardaremos.—le dió un tierno y ligero beso en los labios._

— _Eres un tramposo._

— _Jajaja eres tan hermosa cuando te enojas. Se te notan más las pecas.—dijo señalando con su la nariz de la pecosa._

— _Ya Terry—le dió un manotazo.—deja de burlarte de mis pecas.—fingió estar enojada._

— _Te amo—dijo muy sincero. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia una chica como lo hacía por la rubia. Ella lo había cautivado desde el primer día que la vió._

— _Espera... Me parece que escuché mal.—dijo con un tono de burla.—¿Qué dijiste?_

— _Que te amo...—dijo con carita de inocente._

— _Repítelo._

— _Pero escuchaste perfectamente._

— _No, no escuché.—lo rodeo y se fue alejando lentamente.—vamos. Díme lo que dijiste._

— _¡TE AMOOOOO PECOSAAAA! —gritó a todo pulmón. Y se echó a correr tras de ella._

 _La alcanzó frente a una vieja casa. Ella se reía abiertamente y él amó ese sonido._

— _Te amo Candy.—dijo mirando a esas preciosas esmeraldas._

— _Tambien te amo Terry.—se fundieron en un beso tierno y tan necesitado. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y él la presionó contra su cuerpo. Una fría gota de lluvia los obligó a separarse._

— _Vamos—dijo tomándola de la mano para ingresa a la vieja morada._

— _Terry... Ésto no está bien. Pueden denunciarnos.—dijo deteniéndose en la entrada._

— _Tranquila. Esta casa eran de mis bisabuelos._

— _No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Cuando lo hice?—cuestionó con arrogancia. Tiró de ella y la llevó dentro._

 _Un fuerte estruendo la hizo pegarse a él, tanto que ambos cayeron al suelo._

— _Tarzan pecoso me resultó ser una miedosa._

— _No te burles—aun seguía con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de él._

— _A partir de hoy voy a amar las tormentas.—dijo viendo como ella se aferraba a él. Ambos tumbados en el suelo, la tenía sobre su cuerpo._

— _Eres un idiota.—ambos rieron._

 _Ya de pie. Observaban la fuerte tormenta. Rápidamente el lugar quedó a oscuras._

— _Vamos a buscar donde quedarnos hasta que pase la tormenta. No podemos salir asi._

 _La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la planta de arriba. Abrió una enorme puerta doble. Ella se detuvo en la entrada y el se dirigió a abrir el ventanal._

— _Encenderé la chimenea.—dijo él._

— _Deberiamos de avisarle a Karen, de seguro debe estar preocupada._

— _Karen debe estar muy entretenida.—dijo con sarcasmo._

— _Es tu hermana._

— _Por eso...—rió.—Ven.—quitó las telas blancas que cubrían los muebles y a un antiguo sofá._

— _Vaya. Aún se conserva bien—dijo la rubia mirando a los muebles. ¿Por qué no habitaron esta casa?_

— _Es mía. El día que me case la mandaré a reconstruir. Claro, si es que quieres que vivamos aquí.—le guiñó._

— _Terry... —un brillo especial inundó sus ojos.—¿de verdad tienes planeado casarte conmigo?_

— _Solo su tu lo quieres. Nada me haría más feliz de que seas mi esposa, pecas._

— _Oh, eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones.—lo besó._

 _Terry inclinó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua por los labios húmedos. Candy movió la boca para permitirle un mejor acceso._

 _Aquel gesto de bienvenida le produjo a una sensación de calor en la ingle, como si ella lo hubiera tocado con la mano. La rubia abrió la boca y él le introdujo la lengua, listo para explorar y para tomar._

 _Sintió que los dedos de ella subían hasta su nuca e intensificó el beso. Candy gimió, el mismo sonido de placer que había emitido antes y que reverberó en el interior de Terry, aumentando su excitación._

 _Entonces ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, él la miró a los ojos._

— _Te amo Candy.—dijo con voz suave. Bajo el cierre del vestido y luego, con delicadeza fue soltando uno a uno los tirantes. Mientras iba depositando suaves besos sobre la piel delicada del cuello._

— _Te amo—susurró ella._

 _Una vez que la prenda cayó, el se apartó un poco para observar ese delicado y contorneado cuerpo. Ella se ruborizó y quiso cubrir sus pechos con sus manos. Él se lo impidió._

— _No hagas eso. Déjame amar cada centímetro de tu piel.—dijo él._

 _Se acercó a ella quien dudó un momento, en hacer algo pero se armó de valor y le quitó la camiseta. Entonces, manteniéndole la mirada, acarició su tonificado torso, luego bajó las manos hasta sus pantalones._

 _El pasó un dedo sobre los labios, y ella, mirándolo a los ojos con picardía, le pasó la lengua por la punta, provocándole a Terry un aumento salvaje de su temperatura corporal. Viendo el desafío en sus ojos, le introdujo el dedo en la boca. Candy lo lamió como si estuviera lamiendo un rico helado..._

 _Aquello estaba haciendo estragos en el autocontrol de Terry._

 _La tomó entre sus ahogar sus gemidos con un beso apasionado, descendió por su cuello y saboreó la exquisita mezcla de su perfume y piel desnuda. Le tomó un pezón endurecido entre los labios y se introdujo el pecho en la boca._

— _Llevo queriendo hacer ésto desde el momento en que te vi —murmuró y la miró a los ojos, que estaban ardiendo de deseo. Ella se mordió el labio y se movió con impaciencia, un gesto de excitación que a Terry lo excitó aún más._

 _Quería ser el hombre que la llevara al límite. Quería ser el hombre en quien_

 _confiara. Ser suyo y que ella fuera solo de él._

— _¿Qué más llevas queriendo hacer ?—le preguntó ella, y esa fue toda la invitación que Terry necesitó._

 _Se despojó del resto de la ropa y se dedicó a explorar cada centímetro de su_

 _cuerpo. Besó y lamió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Descubrió que mordisquearle el pezón y luego soplarle la hacía retorcerse de placer. Descubrió también que los besos en el abdomen casi le hacían cosquillas. Y descubrió que la fuente de su feminidad florecía como un capullo de rosa cuando introdujo los dedos en aquella humedad palpitante._

 _Además que cuando Candy se impacientaba sus besos eran ardientemente salvajes y que sus manos se movían frenéticamente sobre su erección. Y justo cuando pensó que no podía soportar más caricias en su miembro erguido, Candy se llevó un_

 _dedo a los labios... empapado de su esencia masculina._

 _Tan excitado que temía explotar, Terry la tumbó de espaldas, con ella debajo de él._

— _¿Lista?—dijo con voz ronca._

 _Candy asintió, con los labios hinchados y los ojos encendidos de pasión. Sacó un condón de su pantalón y rápidamente se lo puso, se ubicó entre sus piernas, y apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, le susurró.—Ésto va a doler un poco. Quiero que me digas si quieres que pare.—ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 _Despacio fue entrando en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al producirse la unión._

— _¿Estas bien?—dijo preocupado._

— _Si...—le sonrió. Esperó a que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara al de él._

 _Estaba húmeda y con los músculos en tensión, aferrándose a él como un guante de terciopelo. La sensación era indescriptible, y a Terry lo llevaba al límite de la razón. Empezó a contonearse sobre él, y él le guió las caderas para obtener el máximo_

 _placer. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, ofreciendo una visión gloriosa, pero era la expresión de su rostro lo que fascinaba a Terry. Candy estaba completamente concentrada en él, como si de hecho fuera una parte de él, y sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sentía: confianza, esperanza, pasión y algo más profundo e imperecedero: Amor._

 _La respiración de Candy se acortó y sus movimientos se aceleraron. El momento culminante se acercaba, y al sentir cómo el clímax se apoderaba de ella, Terry experimentó un orgasmo tan poderoso y vibrante que retumbó en su interior como un trueno._

 _Terry cayó rendido sobre ella, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración._

— _Te amo—dijeron los dos al unísono._

 _Fin flash back._

Ambos habían quedado dormidos cuando Anny llegó con el desayuno para su amiga. Los vió tan lindos juntos que no quiso despertarlos. Necesitaban descansar. Ninguno había dormido ni comido en lo que iban pasando las horas.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban el resto de las mujeres.

Por su parte, John había llegado a la casa con buenas noticias.

—Buenos dias—dijo cuando ingresó a la sala.

—¿Qué pasó, John? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

—Si. Tengo las cintas. Sacó un pendrive de su saco y lo insertó en la notebook.

—¿Qué hay?

—¿Ves a ese sujeto?—George asintió—es el conserje. Mira.—apunto a la imagen—Él conversa con las mojas mientras esa mujer—volvio a señalar—ingresa a la oficina de la directora. Segundos antes de que llame él de seguridad.

—Las esta entreteniendo.

—Bingo.

—Hay que ir por él.

—No fue al colegio. Es evidente que el tiene que ver con el secuestro de la niña.

—Mierda. ¿Pero tienen su dirección. Datos.?

—Si. Estamos esperando la orden para entrar. Taylor y los muchachos van en camino. Otros están rodeando el lugar.

—Perfecto. No hagan nada hasta que dé la orden.

—Si, señor.

—¿Encontraron a Katie?—preguntó Albert ingresando al lugar junto a Stear, Archie, Richard y William.

—Creemos que si—respindió John.

—Voy a hundir a ese hijo de puta cuando lo atrape—dijo George.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

He leído cada comentario. Estoy muy feliz y agradecida con todas ustedes. Por la paciencia que me tienen y la buena onda que me brindan.

Ya falta muy poquito para que finalice esta historia y continuar con Una apuesta peligrosa.

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR TU VALIOSO TIEMPO!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

— _Mami ayúdame, por favor... —dijo la niña extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar la mano de su mamá._

— _Toma mi mano, bebé.—la mujer trataba de llegar a ella. La niña estaba por caer. Estaba colgada de una rama para no caer al río y que la corriente la llevara._

— _No... No puedo, Mami. Tengo miedo._

— _Vqmos, bebé. Puedes hacerlo. —la alentó para que siguiera mientras se acercaba más a la orilla.—Vamos, mi amor. Puedes hacerlo._

— _Mami...—se soltó de una mano y con la otra se sujetaba a una rama._

— _Asi es, bebé.—Se acercó aún más.—Un poco más, bebé._

— _Jamas volverás a ver a tu hija.—dijo una voz femenina desde la otra orilla. Una mujer le apuntaba con el arma a la pequeña.—Despidete de ella._

— _Nooo—la mujer disparó.—_ Noooo. Katieee.—el grito inundó la habitación.

—Candy, despierta.

—Mi bebé, mi bebé.—dijo sentándose.

—Fue una pesadilla, amor.

—Oh, por Dios. Fue tan real... e-esa mujer... queria...—se abrazó a él.—...Katie, mi bebé. No puedo más con ésto, Terry. Tenemos que encontrarla.

—No sé lo que haremos. Pero te prometo que encontraremos a nuestra hija.

Anny entró corriendo a la habitación.

—Candy, Terry...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Al... Parecer encontraron a Katie.—dijo sin poder respirar. Había subido velozmente por las escaleras.

—¿Dónde?—dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie.

—No lo sé bien. Pero escuché decir a unos de los oficiales que el conserje tenía algo que ver en el secuestro.

—Maldito hijo de puta!— exclamó con toda su furia.

—Debemos ir con ellos.—dijo la rubia.

—No. Ellos ya se fueron.

—Perco cómo. Debieron avisarnos.

—No podían perder más tiempo.—dijo la morena.—Stear y Albert fueron con ellos. No hubo manera de que se quedasen así que...fueron.—en ese momento sonó el teléfono del castaño.

— _ **Neal...**_

— _ **Terry necesito hablar contigo...**_ —dijo con nervioso.

— _ **Ahora no Neal. Ya dieron con el secuestrador de mi hija.**_

— _ **Pero cómo... ¿Ya saben quién es?**_ —espera que Susana estuviera equivocada.

— _ **Si. Tengo que cortar.**_

— _ **Esta bien. Voy para allá. Quiero mostrarte algo.**_

Cuando iban descendiendo por las escaleras escuchaban a Archie maldecir, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el castaño. Archie se detuvo.

—Terry... Candy...

—Dime que sucedió...¿le pasó algo a Katie?.—cuestionó la rubia muy angustiada al ver el semblante del castaño.

—Eh...

—Habla Archie.—gritó Terry.

—No estaba ahí.—ambas mujeres se cubrieron la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no estaban? ¿y mi hija?

—Terry...al parecer alguien les avisó o... No sé. La cuestión es que cuando ellos llegaron al lugar ya se habían dado la fuga. Estuvieron ahí porque había restos de comida, además que los vecinos les dijeron que vieron a un pequeña niña con ellos, el conserje la llevaba en brazos porque parecía que estaba dormida.

—Katie...—susurró el padre.

—Le preguntaron sobre la niña y dijeron que era una sobrina. Ademas que ayer estuvo un hombre bien portado, le llamó la atención el auto lujoso que tenía.

—¿Quién les pudo haber alertado?—preguntó Karen.

 _Flash back_

 _Segundos de que su hermano se fuera de su casa, la mujer fue rápidamente a su habitación. Revolvió todo su guardarropas buscando la muñeca. No había rastros. Luego recordó que el niño había entrado en la habitación con la excusa que prefería usar el baño de ella porque el otro no le gustaba._

— _Pendejo entrometido. Mira en el lío que me metiste. Será mejor que empaque y me largue de aquí._

 _Buscó su valija y metió toda sus pertenencias, las que más necesitaría. Llamó a su socio._

— _ **Tenemos problemas.—**_ _le comunicó apenas atendió._

— _ **¿Qué sucedió?**_ _—cuestionó el hombre al otro lado de la línea._

— _ **Se robaron la muñeca.**_ _—estaba más sacada que nunca. Temblaba de sólo pensar que en cualquier momento podría llegar la policía._

— _ **¿Cómo diablos pudo pasar eso? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo si...?—**_ _gritó._

— _ **Al parecer se filtró entre mis cosas. Mi sobrino la encontró. Trate de...**_

— _ **Eres una idiota.**_ _— era poco para explicar como se sentía—_ _ **Cómo diablos permitiste que el niño se la llevara.**_

— _ **No me hables así. Ni mucho menos me grites.—**_ _le reclamó usando tono._

— _ **Esta bien. Hay que largarnos.**_

— _ **¿Qué hicieron con la niña?**_

— _ **Charlie se ocupará de hacerla desaparecer.**_

— _ **No. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esos idiotas metan la pata. Hay que deshacerse de todo.**_

— _ **¿Piensas borrarlos?**_

— _ **No queda otra.**_

— _ **Bien.**_

— _ **Nos reuniremos en 10 minutos. En el lugar de siempre.**_

 _Pasado el tiempo acordado y el lugar. La pareja discutía severamente._

— _Te dije que eran unos buenos para nada._

— _Si no te habrias mandado tremenda cagada ahora no estaríamos huyendo._

— _No tengo la culpa que a esos idiotas se les haya mezclados mis cosas con esa maldita muñeca._

— _Imbeciles. Debí matarlos el primer día._

— _¿No les dijiste que estuvieran aquí?. ¿Llamaste a la casa del viejo?_

— _Lo hice. Pero no atienden—dijo pasándose la mano entre el cabello. Estaban desesperados. Caminaban de un lado a otro en el estacionamiento._

— _Tienes idea de donde puedan haber ido._

— _No.—se frotó la cara—pueden que haya ido a la vieja casa de Charlie._

— _¿Dónde?_

— _En Harlem._

— _No es ese unos de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad._

— _No me digas que ahora tienes miedo.—se burló._

— _Déjate de estupideces. Iremos a Brooklyn._

— _A nuestro nidito de amor—dijo haciendo referencia al departamento donde fue encontrada con él. Uno de los motivos por el cual él castaño la dejó._

— _Idiota—dijo subiendo nuevamente al vehículo._

 _Mientras que en otra parte de NY..._

— _¡Mierda! Olvidé mi teléfono._

— _Charlie...—lo llamó la mujer que traía a la niña en brazos._

— _Recuestala en el sillón y amarrale los pies a la mesa así no se escapa.—ordenó el hombre._

— _Pero... Tiene fiebre. No podemos dejarla así.—dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en la frente de la pequeña.—Ésto se nos está yendo de las manos, Charlie. ¿Por qué no entregamos a la niña y nos largamos de aquí?.—cuestionó asustada y preocupada._

— _¿No que te la querias quedar?_

— _Ya todo el mundo sabe de nosotros. Nos están buscando. Tu jefe nos matará cuando se entere de que pedimos rescate._

— _Ese maldito bastardo no hará nada. Hablaremos si nos toca un solo pelo._

— _Nunca debimos aceptar ese trabajo._

— _Cállate. Mañana me pondré en contacto con la familia de la niña. Después que nos entreguen el dinero desapareceremos del país y nos deharemos de ella.—dijo señalando a Katie._

 _Flash back._

—Ahora no nos dirán dónde está nuestra hija.—se desplomó en el sofá.

—Candy... Vamos a encontrarla, ahora que ya sabemos quiénes son será más fácil dar con ellos.—trataba de tranquilizarla su ex suegro.

—¿Hasta cuándo? Ya lleva varios días lejos de casa. Sé que me necesita. Debe estar asustada. ¿Por qué no fui por ella...? ¿por qué tuve que anteponer mi trabajo antes que mi bebé? Es mi culpa...es mi culpa—dijo entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con fuerza los cojines del sillón.

—Nada es tu culpa, cariño.—su padre la abrazó.—Ninguno tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió.

—No puedo papá... Me siento una inútil. No sé por dónde buscarla. Me quiero morir.—escondió su cabeza bajo la barbilla del hombre.

—Shhh... No digas eso. Katie volverá. Lo prometo.

Todos se sentían impotentes, inútiles como había dicho la rubia. Sin saber por dónde buscar a quien culpar.

Por su parte Neal, se sintió un poco más aliviado, pensó que Susana se había equivocado.

Llegó a la casa de Candy con la esperanza de que fuera como él pensaba.

—Bienos días.—saludó cuando ingresó a la vivienda.

—Buen dia—respondieron los presentes.

—Hola Neal—respondió al saludo el castaño.

—¿Qué sucedió? Me dijiste que habían dado con la niña.

—No. Huyeron.

—Si, al parecer alguien les informó.—agregó Archie.

—¡Maldición! ¿cómo puede ser que no lo puedan atrapar?

—Segun testigos, hay mucha gente involucrada en ésto.—comentó Archie.

El teléfono de la casa sonó. Todos se quedaron estáticos.

—Atiende. Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si son ellos.—le dijo uno de los oficiales que había quedado.

— _ **Hola.**_

— _ **Te lo advertí. Te dije que no quería a la policía metida.—**_ _dijo una voz, se notaba que el hombre estaba nervioso además de fastidiado, por el fuerte y agresivo tono de voz._

— _ **Espera... No f...**_

— _ **Por favor, devuélveme a mi hija**_ —dijo la rubia arrebatandole el teléfono al castaño.— _ **Haré lo que me pidas. Pero por favor no le hagas daño.**_

— _ **Mujer lista.—**_ _sonrió con malicia—_ _ **Veo que nos vamos entendiendo.**_

— _ **Dime lo que quieres.—**_ _suplicó._

— _ **Dos millones de dólares.**_

— _ **¿Qué?**_ —se cubrió la boca abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿ _ **De dónde sacaré dos millones de dólares?. Es fortuna lo que me pides.**_ _—dijo la rubia horrorizada._

— _ **Tendras lo que pides**_.—le quitó el teléfono a su ex.— _ **pero quiero saber qué mi hija está bien.**_

— _ **Papi... Mami**_ —dijo una vocecita tierna entre el llanto.

— _ **K-katie...**_ —sintió el corazón partirse en mil pedazos al oír a su pequeña.— _ **papá hará todo para que vuelvas con nosotros, bebé. Te lo prometo.**_

— _ **Papi...—**_ _dijo en un hilo de voz._

— _ **Ya la oíste. Tienes una hora para conseguir el dinero.**_

— _ **Pero como...**_

— _ **Te llamaré y te diré dónde**_.—cortó la llamada.

—Los tenemos—anunció el oficial.— Están en el Harlem.

—Es un barrio peligroso.—comentó Archie.

—La zona es de cuidado. Ha sido uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad.

—No importa. Iré hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario para rescatar a mi hija de esos mal nacidos.

—Estan cerca de St. Nicholas y la calle 125.—agregó el oficio.

—¿Era ella, la escuchaste bien?—preguntó la rubia.

—Si, era Katie.

—Mi bebé... ¿Dónde conseguiremos esa plata en una hora?

—Yo me ocuparé.—dijo su padre.

—No te preocupes William. Anthony ya lo hizo. Le dije que estuviera listo por si necesitaba.

—Hablaré con Brower para que tenga todo listo antes de que llame.

—Rastrearemos su móvil, señor Grandchester.

—No. No voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hija por otro error de ustedes.

—No puede hacer lo que usted quiera. Esto es nuestro trabajo.

—Y ella es mi hija y no la voy a poner nuevamente en peligro.—dijo con voz severa.

—Terry, hijo. No puedes hacer ésto sólo.

—Papá es mi hija. Y haré lo que sea por recuperarla. Así tenga que entregar mi vida.

—Terry...Yo iré contigo.—dijo la rubia con tono de súplica.

—No. No puedes.—dijo tomándola de los hombros— Ésto es muy peligroso, Candy.

—Yo iré con él—dijo Archie.

—Y yo—anunció Neal.

—Gracias. Pero ésto lo haré solo. Si ellos ven que hay alguien más harán cualquier cosa.

—No dejaremos que nos vean. Estaremos escondidos. No te dejaremos solos.—dijo muy firme Archie.

—Si no quieres que vaya por lo menos deja que te acompañen.

—Ademas Terry...—sacó de entre su saco un objeto— mira...

—Es la muñeca de Katie.—dijo la rubia quitándole el juguete.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?—cuestionó el castaño.

—Kevin la tenía.

—Pero cómo. Si él dijo que Katie se había llevado su muñeca. Nunca sale sin ella desde que él se la regaló.—comentó la rubia

—Si, lo es. Es sólo que...

—¿Que pasa Neal? Habla de una vez.

—Estaba en casa de Eliza...

—¿Eliza? ¿Quien es Eliza?—quiso saber la rubia.

—Eliza es la hermana de Neal. Ella y yo... Teníamos una relación...

—Oh.—fue lo único que le salió decir a la pecosa.

—¿Pero qué hacía ella con las cosas de mi hija?—Preguntó el castaño.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Kevin sólo se la sacó. Está mañana, cuando volví a su departamento para preguntarle ella ya no estaba.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?—cuestionó Terry.

—Cuando llaméme dijiste que ya habían encontrado a la niña así que supuse que mi hermana no tuvo nada que ver. Pero... Había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo. Es evidente que la muñeca es de Katie, tiene las iniciales que Susana le hizo en el vestido. Así que vine a decírtelo. Tenías que saberlo.

—Los tenemos. Ya identificaron a los involucrados.—informó el oficial a los presentes, luego de cortar una llamada.

—Eso es una gran noticia.

—Uno de ellos dejó caer su móvil. Además en el teléfono de la casa hay varias llamadas registradas durante la madrugada. Y mensajes que fueron la clave para dar con ellos.

—¿Quienes son?—preguntó Terry.

—Tanto el conserje y su mujer están involucrados. Además un tal Brad Crowne.

—¿Brad Crowne?—cuestionó Terry asombrado.—ese hijo de puta fue con el que encontré a la zorra de Eliza.

—Entonces ella si tuvo que ver con el secuestro de Katie.—formuló Archie.

—¿Tiene idea de donde puede estar esa mujer?—preguntó el oficial.

—No, ella desapareció. He intentado llamarla. También fui a su departamento y el encargado me dijo que salió anoche y no regresó. Llevaba una maleta.—informó Neal.

—Maldicion. Juro que la haré pagar por todo ésto. —dijo el castaño apretando los puños.

—Tiene que haber algún lado donde pueda ir. ¿Familia? ¿Amigos o quizás una pareja?

—No oficial. Su única familia soy yo.

—Espera.—dijo el padre de la niña.—Sé donde puede estar. En Brooklyn.

—¿Brooklyn?—curstionó Neal.

—Si. Fue ahí dónde la encontré con su amante.

—Bien. No hay tiempo que perder. George y su escuadrón van en camino a Harlem. Informaré sobre la mujer, ahora mismo.

...

..

.

Brooklyn...

Llevaban varias horas sin dormir. Estaban de mal humor ya que sus cómplices no daban signos de vida.

—Intenta de nuevo.—ordenó la mujer.

—No. He llamado siento de veces y no responden. Algo no va bien.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Éstoy seguro que estos idiotas se mandaron una cagada.

—Tu los contestaste. Deberías averiguar bien antes de contratar a alguien.—caminaba de un lado a otro en el departamento.

—Deja de caminar. Me estás mareando.

—Eres un estúpido. Por tu culpa estamos metidos en este lío.

—Ja. Mi culpa. ¿Quien fue la imbécil que se le escapó la única prueba que podría confirmar de que te llevaste a la niña?

—No fue mi culpa. Ya te lo dije. Sino esos ineptos.

—Ya cállate.

—Hay que pensar algo rápido. Porque si la policía da con ellos van a soltar la lengua.

—No lo harán.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Estan en Harlem. Acabo de confirmarlo. Ahora mismo vamos a reunirnos con ellos.

—Estas loco. No voy a ir a ese lugar. La policía los debe estar buscando ahora que ya saben quienes son.—dijo señalando al televisor donde se mostraba el retrato de dos de los involucrados en el secuestro.

—Si dejamos que la policía dé con ellos, antes que nosotros, van a delatarnos.

—¿Pero cómo haremos?

— Déjame a mi manejar ésto.

Brad se había encargado de dar con el paradero del conserje y su mujer. Estaban escondidos en un barrio peligroso pero fue fácil dar con ellos ya que éste lo conocía bien. Detalle que Charlie había obviado.

El encargado de buscarlo había dado con fugitivos minutos antes de que la policía llegara y los llevó al lugar acordado. Un descampado a las orillas de río Hudson.

...

..

.

En casa de Candy todo era un caos...

Estaban frustrados por la segunda vez que fallaban...

— _ **Señor**_ —dijo John refiriéndose a su jefe, George. Habían logrado rastrear al movil con el cual se comunicaron, el de la mujer— _ **estan saliendo de la zona.**_

— _ **No los pierdas de vista. Ordena a las demás unidades que se dirijan allí ¿Qué pasó con la mujer en Brooklyn?**_

— _**Los vieron salir del edificio. Van tras ellos.**_

— _ **Bien, manténgame informado**_.—cortó la llamada.

Todos en la casa esperaban que el secuestrador se comunicara con ellos. Cosa que no se realizaría. Pero mientras tanto Candy, había salido a escondidas cuando escuchó la conversación entre el oficial que decía que se dirigían hacia otra zona. Por lo que habían ordenados a unos de los móviles que se encontraba en la casa a seguirlos. La rubia salió tras él acompañada de su inseparable amiga, Anny.

—¿Han visto a Candy?—preguntó Albert en cuanto bajo de la habitación. Habían vuelto dejando que los demás oficiales se dirigieran a el barrio.

—No. Estaba con Anny hasta hace unos minutos...

—No están por ninguna parte.—anunció Karen, quien también la buscaba.

—¿Has llamado a su celular?—cuestionó Eleonor.

—Si. Pero no responde.

—Oh Dios mío. No habrá...—se tapó la boca.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó el castaño.

—Candy no está.—respondió Karen.

—¡Maldicion! De seguro debe haber escuchado al oficial.—dijo el castaño. Tomó las llaves de su auto.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Albert.

—A buscarla.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Si llegan a llamar alguien tiene que atender la llamada.

—Yo puedo hacerlo—intervino Archie.

Sin decir mas, el rubio y el castaño salieron rápidamente hacia donde se dirigían los demás.

...

..

.

Eliza y Brad ya habían llegado al descampado donde ya se encontraban Charlie, su mujer y la niña, la cual no se encontraba nada bien. Ardía en fiebre.

—Vaya. Hasta que al fin aparecen.—dijo Brad. Segundos después dió un puñetazo al hombre.—maldito infeliz.—lo tomó por el cabello para que alzara la vista. Tenía la nariz ensangrentada.—creiste que te escaparias de mí.—volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez haciendo que cayera con todo el rostro en el suelo.

—Ya.—gritó Eliza.—mátalos de una vez y larguemosno de aquí.

—No por favor.—suplicó la mujer teniendo a la niña en brazos. Estaba arrodillada.—no nos mate. Le juro que no diremos nada.

—Si. Cómo no.—se burló la pelirroja apuntando con un revolver en la cien.

—Traelos.—ordenó Brad al encargado.

—Levántate, idiota—le dió una patada al que yacía en el suelo. La mujer no espero a que le dijera, se levantó de inmediato, siguiéndolo.—dame a la niña.—se la quitó y la tomó en sus brazos y los llevó hasta unos metros lejos del yate que utilizarían para escapar.

...

..

.

Las dos mujeres iban acercándose al lugar.

—Ésto es una locura.—dijo la morena mientras seguían al coche.—debimos avisar a los demás.

—No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras Katie esta en peligro. No podia a esperar más, Anny.

—Pero teníamos que haber avisado.

—Mi corazón me grita que mi bebé no está bien.

—Candy, baja la velocidad. Vamos a estrellarnos.

Las dos mujeres seguían tras el vehículo. Iban a toda velocidad pero tratando de no ser vistas.

Se detuvieron varios metros de distancia del vehículo de la policía. Bajaron del coche y escabulléndose entre la maleza se adentraron al lugar.

El lugar apestaba. Parecía un desarmadero. Toda la basura estaba acumulada como montañas a orilla del río.

Oyeron el primer disparo.

—Oh, Dios mío.—dijo al borde del llanto la morena.

—Katie.—exclamó la rubia. Se apresuró hacia donde había escuchado disparar el arma.

—Espera Candy. Es peli...—no la pudo detener. La rubia salió corriendo.

Sin saber más que hacer. Tomó su móvil y marcó... Temblaba.

— _ **Anny...¿Donde estas?**_ —se oyó la voz desesperada al otro lado de la línea.

— _ **Archie... Candy..**_

— _ **¿Qué sucedió con Candy? ¿dime donde están?**_

— _ **No lo sé...**_ —dijo con voz temblorosa.— _ **es un lugar horrible. Es bajo el puente... Por favor Archie ven. Estoy asustada y Candy desapareció.**_

— _ **¿Qué? ...**_

— _ **No sé...**_

— _ **Esta bien...Quédate allí. No te muevas. Iremos hasta allí. La policía ya va en camino.**_

— _ **Date prisa.**_

Segundos más tarde, la policía rodeó el lugar. Terry y Albert habían llegado a la zona.

En cuanto Anny los divisó corrió hacia ellos.

—Albert...Terry.—lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Anny...

—¿Dónde esta Candy?—la interrogó el castaño.

—No lo sé...—lloró— no lo sé...estábamos—no podía dejar de temblar—... de pronto escuchamos un disparo y... Candy corrió hacia allí—se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.—no la pude detener.

—Maldita sea. Métete al auto. Y no salgas de ahí.—ordenó y la morena hizo caso.

El castaño camino con sumo cuidado, seguido del rubio hacia el lugar.

La policía había comenzado a rodearlos.

—No hagan nada hasta que no dé la orden.—indicó George. Tomó su arma y se desplazó.

En el suelo yacían dos cuerpos inertes, el conserje y su mujer.

—¿Qué hago con la niña?—preguntó el encargado.

—Déjala allí—ordenó Eliza una vez arriba de la pequeña y lujosa embarcación.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Leo—dijo Brad y derribó al hombre con un tiró en la cabeza.— una evidencia menos. Ayúdame a deshacernos de él.—empujaron al hombre al agua.

—Que asco.—dijo la pelirroja indignada, limpiándose la sangre salpicada en su cara.

—Es hora de irnos.

—Falta lo mejor, cariño. ¿Que haremos con eso?—señaló con la mirada a la pequeña quien estaba profundamente dormida sobre un sofá.

—¿Tu que crees?—dijo apuntando con el arma al pequeño cuerpo.

—Noooo.—grito una voz desesperada. Ambos voltearon a ver al intruso. Había subido sigilosamente mientras ellos estaban de espalda deshaciéndose del cuerpo—por favor, no. Es una niña inocente.—dijo acercándose lentamente con las manos en alto—Por favor no lo hagas. Si quieres mátame a mi pero no a ella.

—Oh... Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo elevando una ceja la pelirroja.—¿Quieres unirtele a esa mocosa?

—A ella no. No le hagas daño. ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho un angelito como ella?—cubrió a la niña con su cuerpo.

—Nacer. Eso fue su gran error. Tu y ella van a pagar por haberse cruzado en mi camino.—apuntó a la rubia.

—¡Alto!—gritó George.—arrojen sus armas.—varios oficiales los rodearon apuntándolos.

—Baja el arma, Eliza—dijo una voz muy conocida por ésta.

—Terry...—susurró la rubia.

—No. Tu tuviste la culpa. Arruinaste mi vida y ahora vas a pagar por ello—dijo manteniendo el arma hacia la rubia.

—No lo hagas Eliza. Por favor baja el arma.—suplicó el castaño.

—No lo haré.—dijo muy firme. Mientras tanto Brad intentaba escabullirse por el costado del barco pero fue interceptado inmediatamente.

—Baja en arma.—dijo el castaño con voz suave.—Bajala, Eliza.—indicaba con su mano hacia adelante.—tú no quieres hacerle daño, Eliza. Tu no eres asi—trataba de persuadirla.

—Si. Ella arruinó mi vida.—seguia apuntándola.—si no fuera por ellas tu no te habrías alejado de mi. Ellas son las culpables.

—Eso no es cierto. Y lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien se equivocó.

—Tú no me prestaba atención. Me hiciste a un lado. Nunca me amaste.—ahora cambio de posición y apuntó hacia el castaño.

—Podemos arreglarlo... Baja el arma, por favor.

—No.—su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. En sus ojos reflejaba la ira y el odio.—Si no eres para mí... No serás de nadie más.—jaló el gatillo y disparó.

—Noooooo.—gritó la rubia interponiendose entre la pelirroja y el castaño. Varios disparos se oyeron.

Cayendo los tres cuerpos al suelo.

Los uniformados corrieron hacia las víctimas y a la atacante.

—Esta con vida.—dijo cuando comprobó el pulso de Eliza. Tenía una herida de bala en la pierna y otra en la mano.

—Candy... Terry—corrieron la morena y el rubio hacia ellos.

—Candy...—susurró el rubio.

—Oh no. Candy...—se arrodilló y dió vuelta el cuerpo de su amiga quien estaba cubierto de sangre.

—No, mi amor.—dijo el castaño cuando abrió los ojos.—Candy... Por favor. Amor mío. Despierta.

—Con permiso—dijo el médico abriendo paso para atender a los heridos.

—Tiene una herida en el abdomen. Su pulso es lento. Hay que llevarla de inmediato.—la colocaron sobre una camilla.

—¿Y Katie?—preguntó el padre entre lágrimas. Viendo al amor de su vida casi sin vida y a su pequeña hija tirada en un sofá.—Bebé.—la tomó en sus brazos y la aferró a él.—Mi amor, esta papá aquí, contigo. Abre los ojos bebé—la niña apenas abrió los ojitos.

—P-pa papito...viniste.—se abrazo a él.

—Si, amor. Nunca más te dejaré sola, hija. Nunca más.

Subieron a la niña y a la madre en una ambulancia. Terry iba con ellas. En otra llevaban a Eliza.

...

..

.

Horas más tarde...Ya en el hospital...

Toda la familia y amigos se encontraban allí.

La pequeña Katie estaba mucho mejor. Se quedó dormida mientras sus abuelas cuidaban de ella. El resto estaba pendiente de que el cirujano saliera del quirófano con noticias de la pecosa.

—Familiares de la señora White.—dijo el profesional saliendo del quirófano.

—Si. Nosotros.—dijo Terry seguidos del resto de los presentes.—¿cómo esta doctor?

— Están muy bien. Ambos están fuera de peligro—dijo muy sincero el doctor.

—¿Ambos?—preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Asi es. La señora está embarazada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _Wooow... Me costó escribir este capítulo. No sabía cómo armar las ideas... Pero bueno, quedó así. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el final._

 _ **Millones de gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta linda historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito.**_

 _ **Abrazos a distancia.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Después de ver a su ex esposa, la dejó a cuidados de su amiga y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña.

—¿Se puede?—preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Pasa, cariño.—indicó su madre.

—¿Cómo está?—dijo él en voz baja.

—Bien. La fiebre bajó. Está más tranquila. Por suerte no vió nada de lo ocurrido.—dijo la abuela paterna en el mismo tono.—Candy ¿cómo sigue?

—Aun duerme. El doctor dijo que hay que dejarla descansar. Gracias a Dios la bala no afectó ningún órgano... ni al bebé.—comunicó sin mirarla, escondiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué bebé estas hablando?—dijo una sorprendida Eleonor.

—Candy está embarazada, mamá.

—Oh.— dijo aún más asombrada.—Cariño...—se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano con voz triste—...lo siento. Se lo mucho que la amas y...

—Lo sientes...¿por qué?

—Por que perdiste tu oportunidad con ella. Sé lo mucho que sufriste por ella y cuanto la amas. Pero ahora Candy... ella rehizo su vida y espera un hijo de...

—Mamá...—llevó las manos de ella hacia su pecho—... Es mío.—la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos habían vuelto a él.

—¿Tuyo? ¿el bebé que espera Candy es... es tuyo?—dijo levantando la voz, lo que provocó que la niña despertara.

—Shhh...baja la voz.

—Lo siento.—dijo apenada.—Es una noticia maravillosa.

—¿Mami va a tener un bebé?—preguntó la niña a su padre.

—Princesa...Despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?—evadió la pregunta el castaño.

—Estoy bien papito. Ya no me duele la cabeza.

—Me alegró de que te encuentres mejor. Me tenías preocupado. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Estoy bien...Aunque ¿puedo comer chocolates?—dijo con una tierna y tímida sonrisa a la vez.

—Hmmm... No lo sé. Habrá que consultar con el doctor.

—Yo iré. Y si dice que si, compraré los más ricos chocolates para mi niña.—dijo la abuela.—en seguida regreso.

—Gracias abu.—la mujer se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente. Luego se marchó dejándolos sólos.

—Papi... ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

—Si, mi princesa.—se recostó al lado de su hija y la atrajo hacia sus brazos—¿Te gusta la idea de un bebé en casa?

—Si.

—Hmmm... Ese si no sonó muy convincente ¿Qué ocurre bebé?

—Papi... Tu y mamá me harán a un lado cuando el bebé nazca.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Lo vi en la tele. Además mi compañeros también lo dicen. Los papás siempre eligen al hermano más chiquito. Además yo ya soy gande. Y no voy a ser más tu pincesa.

—Jajaja... No, mi vida. Siempre vas a ser mi princesa. Aunque tengas cincuenta años. Lo serás siempre. Y escúchame bien, mamá y papá jamás te harían a un lado. Tu y tu hermanito son lo más hermoso que nos dió la vida.—le tocó la pequeña y pecosa naricita.

—Te amo papito.—lo tomó del cuello y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo te amo más, mi pequeña pecosita.

—No soy pecosita.—dijo arrugando su naricita y haciendo un tierno pucherito.

—Tienes las mismas pecas que mamá.—ambos rieron.

—¿Y mamá?

—¿Mamá...? Ella está aquí. Tuvo una pequeña herida y el médico la está revisando.

—¿Podemos ir a verla?

—Por supuesto.

La vida no había podido premiarlo de una mejor manera. Estaba feliz. Ahora que tenía a su hija de vuelta y a la mujer que tanto ama, con vida. Y si eso fuera poco pronto su vida sería más dichosa con un nuevo o nueva integrante.

Pero antes tenía que conseguir que su pecosa decidiera aceptarlo nuevamente y formar la familia que siempre anhelaron y no pudieron concretarlo por su terrible equivocación.

...

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Se extrañó de ver todo blanco y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

—¿cómo te sientes?—dijo una voz muy familiar.

—Bien.—respondio aún débil.

— El doctor dijo que fue una herida con suerte. Tu y él... Bebé están bien.

—Ah... ¿Él bebé?—se confirmó sus sospechas. Con manos temblorosas acarició su vientre aún plano.—Albert...

—Está bien... Supe que desde el momento en que él apareció en tu vida, iba a perderte. Si es que te tuve alguna vez.—su voz era suave y cargada de tristeza. Ella quiso hablar pero él la calló— jamás lograste olvidarlo. Siempre estuvo ahí. Era evidente que un amor como el de ustedes no se puede acabar así como así. Más habiendo de por medio alguien tan maravilloso como lo es esa pequeña.—inspiró hondo. No iba a flaquear delante de ella.—Te amo Candy. Lo hice desde la primera vez que te ví pero siempre supe que en tu corazón no había amor para mi. Tan sólo cariño.

—Albert...yo—unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.—...eres un hombre maravilloso. Y me duele no poder haberte correspondido. Lo intenté. Intente amarte. Perdón. Perdón por no poder hacerlo. Tu fuiste alguien que nos acompañó desde nuestra llegada al país. Siempre estuviste con nosotras. Y te amamos pero no...

—No como a un hombre. No de la misma manera en que yo te amo.—esbozó una triste sonrisa.— no tienes que pedirme perdón por no poder corresponderme. Lo intentaste. Lo sé. Pero nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

—Albert...—sostuvo su mano.

—Ya pequeña. No llores.—secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar.— Sonríe. Quiero verte reír y que ese bebé que llevas dentro pueda sentirlo también. Además eres más bonita cuando ríes.

—Gracias Albert.

—Promete que serás feliz. Y me escribiras y mandaras fotos de esos pequeños.

—Pero tú...

—Me voy.

—Te vas...—dijo con voz temblorosa.—¿a dónde? ¿ por qué?

—Serán dos años Me ofrecieron una gran oportunidad en el extranjero. Eso es lo que te quería contar en cuanto llegué, pero luego ocurrio todo lo de Katie y bueno... Es algo bueno. No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero volveré. Y espero que cuando lo haga podamos formar un gran equipo.

—Lo prometo. Pero tú prométeme que será feliz.—el sonrió.—prometelo.

—Lo prometo.

—Te quiero Albert. Siempre te querré.—besó su mano.

—Te amo.—se acercó a ella y depositó un último y dulce beso en los labios de ella.—Cuídate.

—Lo haré.

—Adios pequeña.

—Hasta pronto, Albert.—se despidió.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación se encontró con un padre y su hija en brazos.

—Abert—lo llamó la niña tendiéndole los brazos. Éste no dudó ni un segundo y la llevó a los suyos.

—Katie. Veni que estás muy bien, pequeña.—dijo tratando de darle su mejor sonrisa.

—Si. Soy una niña muy fuerte.—flexionó sus regordetes brazos para mostrar sus invisibles músculos. El sonrió.

—Wow. Pero que niña más fuerte. Fuiste muy valiente, mi pequeña.

—¿Sabes que voy a tener un hermanito, Abert?—dijo con inocencia ella. Sin saber el dolor que provocaba en él.

—Ejemm...—se aclaró la garganta el castaño.—Katie, por qué no entras y le das una sorpresa a mamá.

—Si.

—Cuidate pequeña. Y has caso a tus papis.

—Si. Te quiero Aber—lo abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—yo también, Katie.

La niña entró y el castaño aprovechó el momento...

—Creo que te debo unas disculpas. Al principio te juzgué mal. Creía que querías alejarme de mi hija. Katie tiene un gran cariño hacia ti. Y estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por ellas.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Lo que hice fue porque ellas me inspiraron cariño desde el primer momento.

—Fui un idiota al alejarla de mi creyendo que sería lo mejor para ella...

—No tienes que explicarme. Sé que la amas al igual que ella a tí. Nunca te olvidó. Y por eso solo te voy a pedir una cosa... No vuelvas a lastimarla. Hazla feliz. Candy se merece ser feliz, es una mujer extraordinaria, se que no hace falta que te lo diga porque lo debes saber mejor que yo.

—Lo haré. Recuperare a mi familia. Y gracias de nuevo.

—Hasta pronto, Terry.—se dieron un apretón de manos, despidiéndose.

Albert era un buen hombre. Lo había demostrado con hechos.

Aliviado entró a la habitación donde dos mujeres muy importantes en su vida, mantenían una charla amena.

—Espero no interrumpir.—dijo él.

—No papito. Mamá y yo estábamos pensando el nombre para el bebé.

—Vaya...

—Si, Katie esta muy segura de que será un varón.

—Ah, si. Pues yo creo que será una segunda princesa.—dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—No—dijo Katie cruzándose de brazos y muy seria.—la única pincesa soy yo.—sus padres rieron ante el berrinche de la nena.

—¿cómo te sientes?—quiso saber él.

—Duele un poco pero estoy bien.

—Estan bien.—puso su grande mano sobre el vientre plano de ella la cual se estremeció ante su toque.—el bebé también...

—Terry...

—¿No pensabas decírmelo?

—Si... Es sólo que no estaba segura. Esperaba hasta hacerme los análisis.—puso su mano sobre la de él.—lo siento...

—Te amo. Temí tanto de perderlas. Nunca más volveré a dejarte ir, Candy. Perdóname mi amor. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte y contarte...—ella asintió.

—¿Por qué lloras, papito?

—E-es de alegría. Estoy feliz de tenerlas conmigo.

—Tu también lloras de alegría, mami.

—Si, mi amor. Lloro porque nunca me sentí tan feliz de tenerlos conmigo.—el castaño las cobijo en un abrazo.

—Papi, estas apretando al bebé.—los tres rieron ante la carita de la niña. Por fin serían la familia que tanto años llevó deseando.

...

..

.

 _Meses más tarde..._

 _Asociación Correccional de Nueva York_

Después de haber sido Dadá de alta, Eliza fue trasladada a prisión. Sentenciada a cuarentena años de prisión por triple homicidio y secuestro, al igual que su socio, Brad y padre del niño que esperaba.

Había subido mucho de peso, tenía un humor insoportable. No veía la hora de que llegara el momento y deshacerse del niño que sería dado en adopción a su hermano.

Los hermanos Legan no tenían sus padres vivos por lo que fueron criados por una amiga de su madre la cual se desentendio de ella cuando se enteró de sus andadas con otros hombres mientras estaba en pareja con el castaño.

A la hora de visitasel único que se acercaba a verla era su hermano.

—¿Cómo estas?

—No me ves. Estoy como una ballena. Maldito hijo de puta que me dejó así.—tenía los pies hinchados. Su aspecto era terrible. Parecía la típica ama de casa con varios hijos y otro a la espera con un marido borracho.

—Ya pronto darás a luz y no tendrás que verlo más.—anunció Neal.—no puedo creer que ni siquiera ésto te haya servido para arrepentirte por tus errores.

—Arrepentirme... Por culpa de esa golfa y el imbécil ese—dijo refiriéndose al castaño—estoy aquí. Gorda. Preñada y así.—se señaló a su uniforme—estoy horrible. Mi vida es una mierda.

—Recuerda que tú fuiste la que escogió que fuera así. Tuviste tu oportunidad y lo arruinaste, Eliza. Sabias bien que Terry era un hombre que venía con un peso en los hombros. No entiendo porqué lo hiciste. Cuando por fin él comenzaba a querer rehacer su vida, después de tanto tiempo.

—Él nunca me quiso. Siempre que le hablaba de casarnos el cambiaba de tema. Estaba todo el tiempo evitando tocar el tema. Todas las noches lo observaba mirar hacia la calle como buscando algo o alguien. Nunca se abrió conmigo. Me apartaba. Hasta llegó a llamarme como ella cuando estuvimos juntos. Lo odié.—dijo apretando sus puños.—Nunca se lo perdoné.

—Pero el quería hasta tener un hijo contigo...

—No... Él sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Yo nunca quise ésto.—dijo refiriéndose al niño que crecía en su vientre.—jamas haría éso y él lo sabía. Por eso siempre que yo sacaba lo de casarnos el salía con lo del niño.

— Si sabías que él no te correspondía ¿por qué seguiste? Fácilmente te hubieras apartado. Pero no, decidiste fastidiarlo.

—Busqué en otra parte lo que él me negaba.—dijo con una sonrisa fría.

— Mira lo que conseguiste con tu venganza. Estas embarazada y peor aun, presa. Sin nada. Arruinaste tu carrera, tu vida y la de ese pobre inocente—dijo señalando su enorme vientre.

—Tu sabrás darle lo que yo no sé. Nunca le hables de mí como su madre, por favor.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Si. Será lo mejor para él.— sin decir mas, se levantó y sin mirar atrás se marchó.

—Adios, hermana.—dijo con tristeza.

...

..

.

 _ **Escocia**_.

Las vacaciones escolares habían llegado, por lo que la pequeña familia decidió tomarse unas semanas fuera de país.

La rubia observaba, de pie desde el jardín a la pequeña traviesa jugar con su mascota. Su risa llenaba el lugar.

Ya se notaba bastante los siete meses de embarazo, no había subido mucho de peso, era más bien la panza lo que crecía. Estaba más reluciente.

—Mamí mami... Mira—dijo la pequeña que corría junto a su perro tras de una pelota. Estaba contenta de tener a sus padres juntos. Llevaba un precioso vestido de verano verde claro con pequeñas florecillas rosas y amarillas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

—Oh,...Ten cuidado tesoro. No te vayas a caer.—Katie corría de un lado a otro quitándole el juguete a su perro.

—Jajaja... Se parece tanto a tí.—dijo el padre abrazandola por la espalda y rodeando el enorme vientre abultado.

— En lo traviesa pero el carácter es tan igual a ti.—ambos rieron.

—Una mona pecosita.

—¡Oye! —lo regañó.

—Jajaja me encanta cuando te enojas. Por que cuando arrugas esa naricita se te notan más las pecas.

—Que tienes con mis pecas.—se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Son preciosas.—la besó detrás de la oreja.

—Hmmm... ¿Qué tienes ahí?—dijo viendo una caja de madera sobre la mesa.

—Ésto...—se apartó de ella y se puso al frente.—Ven.—la tomó de la mano y la guió para que tomara asiento.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?—se sentó.

—Aqui...—tomó la caja—... Ábrela.—se la entregó.

—Terry...¿qué es?

—Vamos, no tengas miedo. Quiero que veas lo que hay en ella.—la tomó y lentamente sacó la tapa. Habían varios sobres sin abrir, dos pequeñas cajitas una azul y otra rosa.

—Son cartas y... —tomó los sobres—... están dirigidas a...mi.

—Si.—movió la silla para sentarse frente a ella.—Te escribí ciento de veces durante más de tres años.

—Pero nunca recibí una carta tuya.

—No me animaba a dártelas. Las escribía y las dejaba ahí. Te quería conmigo, de vuelta. No podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras con un hombre que no fuera yo. No me importaba si no podía darte hijos te quería para mí. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte. Pero no podía vivir sin ti. Te quería de regreso. Pero después volvía a pensar en la familia que tanto querias y me odiaba por no poder darte eso. Yo también lo ansiaba. Deseaba tanto como tú poder hacerlo. Ser padre.—sacó de la cajas las dos pequeñas que había y se las entregó.

—Oh, Terry... ésto...ésto es...—varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al ver dos pares de pequeños zapatitos para niño y otro de niña.

—¿Recuendas cuando creíste que podías estar embarazada?—ella asintió—los compré un día antes del accidente.—se limpió sus propias lágrimas— Quería darte todo, Candy. También pensé en la posibilidad de adoptar un bebé. Pero luego te veía. Y me decía que no podía hacerte ésto. Tú querias llevar a nuestro hijo en tu vientre. Querias sentir como crecía en tí.—su voz sonaba triste y nostálgica.

—Terry...es verdad que quería tener un hijo tuyo pero si tu... Si tu me contarás lo que pasaba hubiéramos buscado una solución juntos.—bajó la cabeza—yo también fui responsable, nunca me di cuenta de que estabas mal. Que hablar de formar una familia te hacía sentir miserable. Nada de ésto hubiera pasado si hubiera hablado.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Y de verdad estoy tan arrepentido.

—Yo también lo estoy. Nunca debí ocultarte sobre Katie. Debí haberlo dicho en cuanto lo supe... Pero esa noche. Te odié. Odié que no me pidieras que me quedara contigo. Odié que siguieras causando los mismo sentimientos que generaba desde el primer día en que nos conocimos.

—Candy... Yo jamás te olvidé. Siempre estuviste en mi mente. Nunca dejé de amarte. Pero no quería ser egoísta y negarte a ti la posibilidad de ser mamá. Prefería tu felicidad ante la mía.

—Yo creí que ya no me querías. Que te habías cansado de mi y querias que me fuera.

—Me dolió no poder pedirte que te quedarás. Sufrí mucho tu ausencia, nuestra separación fue un i fierno para mi.

—¿Y Eliza, que hay de ella? Porque tú y ella iban a casarse.—aun sentía celos de tan sólo imaginarselo con ella.

—A Eliza nunca la amé.—dijo muy sincero—Estuvimos un poco más de un año juntos. Pero esa relación duro muy poco. Al principio pensé que podía llegar a quererla. Nos llevábamos bien. Esos sólo fueron los tres primeros meses. Luego fue cambiando. No la culpo. Yo no podía verla como a ti. Todo el tiempo estaba comparándola, ella no era tú. Ni siquiera ni una pizca de tu esencia. Cuando me enteré de que no era estéril me sentí como la mismísima mierda. Regresé a buscarte.—sonrió con tristeza y negó—tu familia no quiso decirme dónde estabas. Puedes preguntarselo.

—Lo sé. Yo... Yo tenía miedo de que me encontrarás. Temía de que me quitaras a Katie.—el castaño quitó con su pulgar las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—Me lo merezco. Me porté como lo peor contigo. Era de esperarse de que no quisieras verme.—inspiró hondo.—Luego regresé. Eliza seguía ahí. Intenté retomar la relación, quería tener una familia. Pero luego me enteré de sus infidelidades. Así que me dije. Eso no es para mí. Creía que mi destino era estar sólo.

—Terry... Tu destino es éste. Junto a nosotros.—se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de su ex y futuro marido.

—Te amo, nena. Jamás dejé de hacerlo.—la besó. Había desesperación, necesidad y sobre todo amor. Un amor que sobrevivió a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

—Oh.—se separó.—¿sentiste eso?—él asintió.

—Creo que está celoso.—dijo acariciando el vientre. Volvió a moverse.

—Parece que tienes competición.

—No vas a compartir a mamá, verdad campeón.—le habló a la panza, mientras le daba suaves caricias.—te amo hijo.

—Le gusta cuando le hablas.

—Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con Katie.—los ojos de ella se cristalizaron.

—Lo siento.—dijo con tristeza. Él la beso en los labios.

—Ya pasó, si. Te amo. Y amo lo que tenemos ahora.

—Te amo.

—Papito.—corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué traes princesa?

—Tiene la patita herida. Mira.

—Es un coati...—dijo la rubia tomándola en sus brazos.—Oh, que pequeño es.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con Clin?

—¿Clin?—preguntó su padre.

—Si, así se llamará. No es lindo.

—Si, es... Lindo.

—¿Puedo quedarmelo? Por favor...—dijo haciendo su mejor pucherito y ojitos.

—Como decir que no a mi bella princesa.—dijo su padre poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña.—Sabes que papá no puede negarte cuando me haces esas caritas.—la besó en la nariz.

—Nop—dijo con inocencia. Y besó la de él.

—¿Y para mi no hay besos?—se quejó la rubia.

—Sip... Muchos besos para ti y Tomy.—besó el vientre y luego la rubia se agachó para recibir los dulces besos de su hija.

—¿Pero no era Tayler?—cueationó su padre.

—Si... Pero me gusta más Tomy aunque podría ser Jeremy... no sé.—se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que hasta que nazca Katie tendrá una lista enorme con nombres para este campeón.—levantó a su hija en brazos y se adentraron a la mansión, que fue testigo del amor de esta pareja desde la primera entrega.

.

..

...

..

.

 _Un año y cuatro meses después..._

NY, Catedral de San Patricio.

Archie, Stear, Terry y sus padres, habían llegado a la catedral a tiempo.

Era un evento muy importante, ya que la pareja era muy conocida y querida en el medio. Por lo consiguiente el lugar estaba llenisimo de personas esperando ansiosos para ver a los novios, paparazzi por todos lados.

Todo a la expectativa.

Terry se miró el reloj mientras caminaba como un gato enjaulado, dentro de la iglesia pero cerca de la entrada. Levantó la vista y miró a los hombres que había allí, observándolo.

—Como digan una sola palabra, los mato —gruñó.

—Vienen en camino —le dijo Archie—Hay mucho tráfico.

—Tal vez lo pensó mejor y se hizo hacia atrás.—se burló su cuñado.

—No digas mas—le advirtió Archie a Stear cuando el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada, éste levantó ambas manos y retrocedió sonriendo.

Terry se dió la vuelta y siguió andando de un lado a otro.

Había esperado durante largos años a que llegase ese momento, a que aquella mujer se convirtiese nuevamente en su esposa.

—El coche acaba de llegar —le informó Stear en voz baja.

Él se giró y fue hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a su chófer ayudando a Katie a salir del coche. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a su mayor tesoro, que parecía toda una princesa con aquel precioso vestido color crudo y bordado a mano con flores del mismo color. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con marcados rizos castaños, tenía una tiara de pequeñas flores del mismo color de su ropa. Guantes blancos que cubrían sólo sus manitos y una graciosa canastita llenas de pétalos rojos.

—Los dolores de cabeza que tendrás en unos años más—comentó Stear viendo a la niña.

—¿En unos años? Mira a ese pequeño rufián como la mira—dijo señalando a Kevin quien no podía apartar sus ojitos de Katie. Los dos hombres soltaron fuertes carcajadas al ver al padre fruncir el ceño.

—Shhh...—los hizo callar Annie quien llegó junto a Eleonor.—no pueden estar haciendo un espectáculo en la iglesia. Respeten.

—Perdon perdón—se disculpó su novio conteniéndose la risa.

—¡Oh, miren a esas preciosidades!—dijo una abuela babosa al ver a sus nietos.

El pequeño Andrew o Drew, como le decían todos. Obviamente que el nombre habia sido escogido por su hermana mayor. Estaba vestido con un gracioso pantalón negro con tiradores y camisa blanca. Era el mismo retrato del castaño sólo que heredó los ojos de la madre. La pequeña lo tomó de la mano.

El corazón se le encogió todavía más.

Y más aún al ver un par de bonitas piernas aparecer por la puerta del coche...

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero es hora de entrar.—lo interrumpió su madre llevándolo del brazo hacia el altar. Por atrás lo siguieron sus amigos y demás familiares. Cada uno ubicándose en sus respectivos lugares.

La rubia descendió del vehículo, ayudada por su padre quien la escoltaria hacia el altar, seguidos de aquella bellas criaturas.

Estaba bellisima, el vestido se adheria perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando cada generosas curvas que había adquirido luego de su segundo embarazo. La falda se ajustaba a sus caderas y se abría hacia los pies, como una sirena. Hombros descubiertos, sólo adornaba su escote un costoso collar de diminutos diamantes. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón blancos y se había adornado el pelo con una tiara como la de su hija, sólo que ella recogió su cabello de un solo costado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para darles pasó, todos se voltearon a verlos. Era la imagen mas tierna. Katie por delante arrojando pétalos de rosa, el pequeño Drew tambaleándose a su lado y por detrás padre e hija.

La vió levantar la vista, quedarse inmóvil, recorrerlo con la mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes. Y sintió que su cuerpo entraba en ebullición.

A cada paso que daba observó a Terry, parecía todavía más alto de lo que era, y diez veces más atractivo de lo que ella quería pensar que era. Lucía tan bien. Un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca, corbata gris plata. Tenía los labios apretados con arrogancia y firmeza, pero seguían siendo unos labios sensuales.

— _¿_ Estas bien, cariño?—le pregunto su padre pondiendo su mano sobre la de ella que se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo.

—Si—respondió en un susurro.

Mientras iban caminando pudo divisar a cada uno de sus amigos y familiares. Adelante, cerca del altar estaban su hermano, Stear y su esposa, la cual estaba felizmente embarazada. También, Anny y Archie, quienes habían contraído matrimonio meses después de aquella terrible situación. Estaban radiantes.

También estaban sus padres y compañeros del trabajo. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar él, Albert, estaba tan elegante y feliz junto a su reciente esposa y madre de unos preciosos gemelos. Ella lo miró y él le sonrió complacido.

Por otra parte estaban sus suegros. Karen y su novio. Antony y su pareja. También Neal junto a su esposa quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño James, hijo de Eliza. Era un niño precioso y muy dulce. No había heredado nada de su madre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron junto al novio, Terry besó a cada uno de sus hijos, los cuales se ubicaron al lado de sus abuelos. Luego estrechó la mano de William.

—Cuidala—dijo el hombre mayor ,luego se retiró junto al lado de su esposa. Candy le ofreció su mano, y él la besó con reverencia.

—Estas mas preciosa que nunca, mi amor—dijo suavemente—. No… tengo… palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos.—ella esbozó una sonrisa con arrogancia.

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.—el ahueco su mejilla y rozó su labio con el pulgar. Luego se acercó y la besó, suavemente, lentamente y lleno de sentimiento.

Luego de unos segundos, el padre se aclaró la garganta.

 _Fuertemente_.

—Esta parte viene después, hijo.

El castaño terminó el beso y se dió la vuelta hacia el sacerdote, sin soltar la mano de su pecosa. Candy se sonrojo y la risa de los invitados hizo eco en las paredes de la iglesia. Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, padre. Es que he esperado tanto que la paciencia ya no está de mi lado.

—Bueno, en este caso, no te culpo. —Se enfoco en Candy—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, padre.

Le entregó su ramo de rosas y margaritas blancas a Patty.

—¿Podemos continuar, entonces?—preguntó el padre.

La ceremonia continuó sin inconvenientes: los rezos, las lecturas, el encendido de la vela de la unión. Luego, el momento que todos habían estados esperando llegó.

El padre hizo la pregunta...

—Terrence, ¿prometes estar con Candice en los buenos y malos momentos, en la enfermedad y en la salud? ¿Prometes amarla, honrarla y quererla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Con voz clara, él respondió...

—Seguro que lo haré.

Los ojos de Candy se mantuvieron en los de él y su sonrisa era tan brillante, tan verdadera, mientras el padre continuó con ella...

—Y tú Candice, ¿prometes estar con Terrence en los buenos y malos

momentos, en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Prometes amarlo, honrarlo y quererlo hasta que la muerte los separe?—las lágrimas rodaban por su hermoso rostro.

—Sí, sí lo haré.

Terry se contenía por tomarla en sus brazos, alzarla y besarla de nuevo. Stear le pasó los anillos y Candy tendió su mano.

Terry Tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le habia formado en su garganta, mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

—Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y devoción. Me

comprometo contigo con todo lo que soy y lo que seré. Con este anillo, me caso contigo y uno mi vida a la tuya.—Candy sostuvo la mano de él por un momento más largo.

Luego, sin poder contenerlas, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el anillo en el dedo, diciendo en una voz plena de emoción...

—Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y devoción. Me comprometo contigo con todo lo que soy y lo que seré. Con este anillo,

gustosamente me caso contigo y uno mi vida a la tuya.

Cuando terminó fue el turno del padre...

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios ha unido, ningún hombre lo separe. Puedes besar a la novia.

Sin dudarlo, tomó a Candy en sus brazos. Ella sonrio gustosa y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso húmedo y caliente. El beso fue largo y meticuloso, y totalmente inapropiado para una iglesia.

Los aplausos y silbidos irrumpieron, la campana de la iglesia comenzó a sonar y los músicos cantaban a viva voz el "Himno a la Alegría".

Finalmente, y con cierta reticencia, dejó a Candy sobre sus tacones. Sus hijos corrieron hacia sus padres. Ellos los tomaron en sus brazos, la rubia a Drew y Katie con su padre. Los cuatros caminaron por el pasillo, lado a lado. Agarrados de la mano.

" _ **Como Marido y mujer, como nunca debió de dejar de serlo".**_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¡ MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS !_

 _POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, POR HABERSE TOMADO ESOS MINUTOS Y LEERLA._

 _GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA QUE ME BRINDARON SIEMPRE._

 _GRACIAS A TODAS MIS SEGUIDORAS Y LECTORAS._

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA._

 _Espero que me acompañen en UNA APUESTA PELIGROSA._


End file.
